Through the Looking Glass
by Scyria
Summary: Edgard, Lexarian et Rin sont trois jeunes étudiants de troisième année en informatique. Un soir d'Hiver, tandis que le trio travaille sur un projet de groupe, Edgard ressort de son placard un vieux jeu vidéo de son enfance...
1. Chapitre Un : L'ânerie de Rin

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian et Edgard m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Un

L'ânerie de Rin

Lexarian fixait le ciel de ses deux yeux bleus, à travers la fenêtre de sa salle de cours. Tout était calme. Quelques flocons de neige tombaient de temps à autre, recouvrant le trottoir d'un mince manteau blanc. L'Hiver était là depuis quelques mois déjà, et ce n'était qu'en ce mercredi vingt-neuf février 2012 que la pluie avait enfin décidé de se cristalliser pour la toute première fois au-dessus de Nantes.

Il esquissa un sourire. La journée s'annonçait bonne.

« Leeeeeexxx ! »

Ou pas…

Une petite voix stridente et féminine venait de résonner à l'autre bout de la classe.

Lexarian, dit Lex, sursauta, coupant net son admiration matinale, pour poser les yeux sur la folle brune qui venait d'entrer dans la classe, une sacoche d'ordinateur à l'épaule, et armée d'un long manteau noir et d'une écharpe orange pour lutter contre le froid. Elle arborait un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravie de la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur.

Avant de se précipiter sur le rêveur, elle salua tous les autres personnes déjà présentes en classe, et qui attendaient patiemment le début du cours. Lex jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son pc, qui n'indiqua que neuf heure moins dix, tandis que la brune faisait la bise à tous les autres garçons de la classe. Deux secondes plus tard, la fille, qui avait l'air d'une gosse à cause de sa taille, mais qui avait pourtant vingt ans, se planta, furieuse, devant Lex qui lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires angéliques, comme s'il prévoyait déjà les futurs propos de sa meilleure amie.

« Lex, ça c'est MA place, je te ferai remarquer. Le radiateur, surtout en cette période de froid horrible, m'est réservé ! » bougonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, non sans garder son sourire goguenard aux lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil au radiateur qui se trouvait contre le mur, à sa droite, et prit un air faussement désolé.

« Tu m'en verras navré. » susurra-t-il.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, espèce de… » commença la fille.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une main vint la baffer sur le dessus de la tête, pour l'arrêter. Lex allait pouffer de rire lorsqu'il lui arriva le même sort. Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent alors net, et se retournèrent vers la personne qui les avait tous les deux frappés.

« Rin, arrête de faire tant de bruit le matin, surtout lorsqu'en réalité tu t'en fous royalement d'être à cette place, et toi, Lex, arrête de tout faire pour que Rin SOIT bruyante dès le matin. » réprima l'un de leurs camarades de classes, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

La brune, dénommée Rin, et Lex laissèrent échapper tous les deux un petit sourire d'excuse à leur meilleur ami qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle de classe, suivant Rin de peu.

« Désolée, Ed. » s'excusèrent-ils.

Edgard soupira, déjà fatigué par sa journée. Rin s'installa alors, en silence pour une fois, à côté de Lex, en essayant de se faire toute petite, plus petite qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Tout en bougonnant et ruminant des choses en anglais, leur ami aux cheveux bruns mi-long fit de même, en sortant son PC pour le poser à côté de celui de Rin.

A eux trois, ils formaient un trio sans pareil : Lexarian était un manipulateur de première, Rin une pile électrique, et Edgard la tête pensante. Tous les trois se trouvaient dans la même classe depuis trois ans déjà, dans une petite école d'ingénieur, à étudier la matière qui était devenue une véritable passion : l'informatique.

Neuf heures arriva, et, tandis que le professeur prenait en main le vidéoprojecteur de la classe pour afficher le support de cours, les trois amis pianotaient déjà sur leurs ordinateurs respectifs. Lexarian jeta à nouveau un regard sur l'extérieur, pour s'apercevoir que la neige tombait toujours, puis reposa son regard sur Rin, et enfin la classe.

La brunette était un peu spéciale. Pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs, dont une qui faisait particulièrement rire Lex. Par exemple, à cet instant là, elle avait la tête plongée dans son ordinateur, des lunettes de fatigue orange sur le bout du nez, en train d'aligner des lignes de codes, qui, plus tard, formeront un programme. Elle paraissait si sérieuse, qu'elle cachait entièrement sa folie habituelle, mais quelques secondes plus tard elle était capable d'hurler qu'elle avait réussi à trouver la solution à son problème, perturbant par la même occasion le cours, sans s'en rendre compte sur le coup.

La seconde raison pour laquelle il la voyait comme une fille spéciale, était le fait que, contrairement à Edgard qui ne la connaissait que depuis trois ans, Lexarian la connaissait depuis la primaire. Il avait vu cette gamine grandir et devenir ce qu'elle était : une fille légèrement garçon manqué qui n'en avait rien à faire de ce que l'on disait sur elle et qui détestait particulièrement les magasins de fringues et les potins féminins.

La troisième et dernière raison était la plus drôle : parmi les trente-cinq élèves de la classe de troisième année, il n'y avait qu'une seule fille. Elle.

Alors dans la classe, tout le monde la considérait un peu la mascotte : chaque jour était animée par ses bêtises et étourderies.

Lexarian jeta ensuite un coup d'œil sur son second voisin, Edgard. Il était tout aussi spécial que la gamine qui travaillait à ses côtés. Ils s'étaient rencontrés en première année. Ed était quelqu'un de pragmatique et sérieux. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était une des têtes de la classe. Curieusement, Edgard était aussi anglais, bien que personne dans la classe ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte, sauf ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment. Il vivait en France avec ses parents depuis ses six ans, et était par conséquence un parfait bilingue.

Il pensait plus qu'il ne parlait, et résonnait toujours les deux autres. Il était aussi naturellement doté d'un sarcasme qui en ferait rêver plus d'un. L'inverse de Rin, en quelque sorte.

« Ed, tu as réfléchi à l'algorithme d'enfermement du château, hier soir ? » chuchota Lex à son ami, tandis que le professeur commençait son cours.

Rin redressa la tête, curieuse. Tous les trois travaillaient sur leur projet de fin d'année, qui s'avérait être un jeu vidéo où un château se faisait attaquer par des navires. Le but du jeu était de protéger ce château à l'aide de remparts, puis d'attaquer les navires ennemis.

Edgard décrocha du cours, et acquiesça :

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé un truc valable. Je vous montrerais ça ce soir. On se réunie chez qui ? Chez moi ? »

Les deux autres compères hochèrent la tête de façon affirmative. Plus vite le projet serait terminé, le plus tôt ils seraient tranquilles pour la fin de l'année. Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'ils étaient dans cette école, et ils avaient appris avec le temps que si les projets de fin d'année trainaient trop en longueur, le mois de Juin, le dernier mois de cours, devenait un véritable enfer pour les étudiants.

/\/\

Dix-huit heures s'afficha en bas de l'écran de Rin, qui commençait un peu à fatiguer. Les journées étaient longues à l'école, et c'est sans aucune honte qu'elle s'étira de tout son long, sur sa chaise, tandis que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires.

« Sympa le cours de Java d'aujourd'hui. Bon, on a encore revu la programmation orientée objet ce matin, mais sinon cet aprem', c'était chouette. » remarqua Ed.

« C'est vrai…et dire que tout ceci est du véritable chinois pour les personnes n'étudiant pas l'informatique. » plaisanta Rin en rangeant à son tour ses affaires.

« Allez, mes lapins, on se motive ! Ce soir, projet ! » s'exclama Lexarian, en attrapant son manteau d'hiver.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Rin et Edgard échangèrent un regard fatigué.

« Tes _quoi_ ? » grognèrent-ils d'un même concert.

Lex afficha son éternel sourire angélique et disparut de la salle, sans rien rajouter de plus. Rin soupira, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Rin ? » demanda soudain Ed, légèrement inquiet, tandis que la brune enfilait son manteau.

« Hum ?

-Lexarian vient de partir, non ?

-Euh, oui, et ?

-Il est venu en voiture ce matin. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Rin sourit :

« Eh bien quoi ? » répondit-elle, en plaçant sa sacoche à son épaule.

Edgard grimaça : Rin était longue à la détente parfois, surtout vers dix-huit heures, mais il s'était tout de même attendu à une réaction plus vivante.

« Et bien il va partir sans nous, tu le connais.

-Sans ses clefs ? Je ne pense pas. » fanfaronna Rin, en faisant tournoyer un trousseau de clef entre ses doigts.

Ils échangèrent un regard en silence : Rin n'était peut-être pas si endormie que ça finalement. Ed ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, tandis que la voix de Lex hurlait déjà dehors :

« RIIIIIINNN, MES CLEFS ? »

« Well done, my dear. » laissa échapper l'anglais, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie en compagnie de son amie.

/\/\

« Un thé pour moi ! » répondit la petite voix fluette de Rin, qui ne décolla pas le nez de son ordinateur, lorsqu'Edgard lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait prendre pour rester éveillée, tandis que deux heures du matin clignotaient au réveil numérique de l'hôte.

« Un café pour moi. » continua Lexarian, assis sur le canapé, son ordinateur sur les genoux.

« Et un chocolat pour moi, vu que je n'ai jamais aimé ces drôles de produits qui nous font tenir éveillé.

-Non, et puis toi tu n'es pas humain, tu es une machine. Tu n'as pas besoin de caféine ni de théine. » plaisanta Lex en s'étirant.

Rin releva enfin le nez de son ordinateur, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres, qui appuya les propos de Lex. Elle était installée sur le lit d'Edgard, tandis que ce dernier travaillait sur son bureau. Chaque emplacement correspondait un peu au caractère de chacun. Ils avaient travaillé jusqu'à en être fatigué. L'avantage de cette soirée, où ils avaient travaillé autour de quelques pizzas, était qu'ils avaient largement avancé leur projet. Tous les trois étaient plutôt contents du fruit de leur travail.

« Outch, demain, on a cours à neuf heures. Ca va être dur de se lever. » grommela Rin, qui n'était pas vraiment du matin.

Edgard revint de la cuisine avec un bol d'eau chaude où trempait une boule à thé d'une main, et de l'autre, un café sans sucre. Il les offrit respectivement à Rin et à Lex, avant de retourner chercher son chocolat chaud.

« Tiens, Rin, tu as joué à Final Fantasy VII, toi ? » brailla l'anglais de l'autre pièce.

« Non, seulement entendu parler. Je connais l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, mais jamais eu le courage de me plonger des heures dessus.

-J'admets qu'on peut passer un certain temps sur ce jeu. Et toi, Lexarian ? » demanda Edgard, en revenant avec son bol.

Lexarian posa son ordinateur sur une table basse, et réfléchit un instant :

« J'y avais joué un peu plus jeune, mais je m'étais arrêté à la mort d'Aerith, il me semble. Je ne connais pas la fin. » admit-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous en parles ?

-Je viens de replonger dedans, c'est pour ça. » répondit l'anglais, en s'asseyant sur sa chaise de bureau. « Vous restez dormir ici ? »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

« Y a plus de tram' à cette heure là. Et il neige, je voudrais pas que Lex ait un accident en me ramenant chez moi. » minauda Rin.

« Dis tout de suite que je conduis mal. » grogna le susnommé.

« Je n'oserai pas. » railla Rin, un sourire en coin.

« Sale peste ! » pesta Lexarian, avant de balancer un oreiller sur la brunette.

S'en suivit une longue bataille d'oreillers dans la petite chambre entre les deux gamins. Edgard soupira, et termina sa tasse de chocolat. Lorsque les deux autres furent calmés, il se dirigea jusqu'à sa petite télévision, à laquelle était branchée une vieille Playstation première du nom, et il alluma ces deux dernières.

« Tu nous montres ? » s'excita Rin, curieuse.

La brunette vint rejoindre Lexarian sur le canapé, qui se trouvait juste en face de la télévision, sa tasse de thé dans ses mains, tandis qu'Edgard attrapa sa manette. Le jeu démarra. Rin ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute que les graphismes faisaient un peu mal aux yeux au départ.

« On s'y habitue très vite, tu verras. De plus, ce qui est important dans ce jeu, c'est plutôt l'histoire, à vrai dire.

-C'est les échos que j'en ai eu, effectivement. » admit la gamine.

Devant eux, Cloud Strife s'afficha sur l'écran, et évolua rapidement dans les divers niveaux de la tour Shin-Ra, à la recherche de son amie kidnappée, Aerith Gainsborough. Tout en se passant consécutivement la manette à tout de rôle, les trois amis passèrent la fin de leur soirée à jouer.

A quatre heures du matin, ils enregistraient enfin au point de sauvegarde juste avant l'affrontement contre Rufus Shin-Ra, autoproclamé nouveau président de la société d'électricité qui puisait l'énergie vitale de la planète. Edgard et Lexarian s'étaient mis à deux pour expliquer correctement le contexte de départ à leur amie pendant ces deux bonnes heures de jeu.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais comme l'a dit Rin, demain, on a cours ! » s'exclama Lexarian, en se levant pour éteindre la Playstation, un nouveau café bien chaud dans les mains, qu'Edgard venait de refaire couler.

« Ca va être très très dur de me lever demain… » prévint Rin d'avance, tout en laissant échapper un bâillement.

« Pauvre petite ! » railla Lexarian en se pencha pour éteindre la machine. « Elle n'aura pas ses neuf heures de sommeil, elle sera donc un véritable zombie demain matin ! »

Rin se renfrogna, pourtant bien au courant de ses problèmes de sommeils qui l'empêchait de veiller en temps normal. Par réflexe, elle attrapa un oreiller, pour le balancer sur son ami châtain. Geste qu'elle regretta amèrement sur le coup, lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il tenait toujours à la main son bol de café.

Edgard serra les dents, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : ne pouvant éviter le coussin lancé par Rin, Lexarian renversa une partie du café sur la Playstation, lorsqu'il voulut s'échapper par réflexe. Le liquide s'écoula dans les entrailles de la machine, tandis qu'Edgard poussa un juron en anglais, sur le coup.

« Ah ben bravo… » félicita-t-il Rin, tandis que celle-ci ne savait pas où se mettre, terriblement gênée par son ânerie.

« Pardon, je suis vraiment désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle en se relevant de sur le canapé.

Elle avait perdu son côté un peu fou qu'elle avait d'ordinaire : elle détestait nuire à quelqu'un, et casser la Playstation de son ami lui était insupportable. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci, après avoir attrapa un papier essuie-tout. Elle épongea ainsi les quelques traces de café, mais la plupart du liquide s'était engouffré dans la machine. Par réflexe, elle appuya sur le bouton marche, mais rien ne se passa.

Elle afficha un air désolée.

« Pardon, Ed…. je t'en rachèterai une, je suis vraiment désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle.

Edgard soupira. Il était quatre heures du matin, il était lui aussi fatigué, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Rin. Il haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas grave, on verra tout ça demain. Allez, tout le monde au lit. Toi sur le canapé et Lexarian et moi dans le lit. Plus vite que ça.

-Je peux pas dormir avec Rin ? » tenta Lexarian.

« Non merci. J'aurai trop peur de tomber enceinte. » grimaça la demoiselle.

« Je plussoie Rin, on ne sait pas vraiment de quoi tu serais capable. » admit Edgard.

« Et je dors avec toi ! » constata Lexarian avec un sourire angélique, tout droit tourné vers Edgard, le regard rempli de sous-entendu.

« Rin, passe moi cet oreiller, que je l'étouffe. » grogna Edgard en retirant son T-shirt.

« Avec plaisir, Ed. » pouffa Rin, en lui donnant le dit oreiller.

Les trois amis finirent par exploser de rire, et, ce après s'être déshabillé et mis (pour le cas de Rin) en pyjama, les trois hurluberlus s'endormirent tranquillement afin de se reposer un minimum pour les cours du lendemain matin.

Ils restaient, malgré leurs différences, d'incorruptibles gamins.

/\/\

Rin fut réveillée par un grésillement, quelques heures plus tard.

Il faisait noir dans la pièce, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Le réveil numérique d'Edgard indiquait six heures du matin. La brunette grogna intérieurement : elle serait un véritable zombie en cours, ce jour-là. De plus, elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Elle se tourna et retourna dans le canapé, pourtant confortable, d'Edgard, sans retrouver le sommeil.

Il y eut un nouveau grésillement, qu'elle identifia bien, cette fois-ci. Elle se redressa, surprise. Elle n'arriva pas à situer d'où venait le bruit. Etait-ce l'un des ordinateurs ? Un chargeur de téléphone ? En tout cas, une seule chose était sûre, c'était électronique.

Le grésillement retentit à nouveau. Elle trouva enfin : la Playstation.

« Merde, j'avais oublié d'éteindre correctement la Playstation lorsque j'ai essayé de l'allumer, tout à l'heure. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva de sa couchette, et se rendit jusqu'à l'appareil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rin ? » s'étonna la voix endormie d'Edgard.

Elle avait dû le réveiller lorsqu'elle s'était redressée. A côté, Lexarian semblait dormir à poing fermé.

« Ta Play' fait un drôle de grésillement. Je vais l'éteindre. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

-Ok. » murmura-t-il avant de se retourner dans ses draps pour se rendormir.

Rin chercha à tâtons la Playstation, et lorsqu'elle trouva enfin sous ses doigts un objet rectangulaire avec quelques boutons, elle appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt. Il y eut un nouveau grésillement, et puis, plus rien. La machine c'était enfin éteinte. Paix à son âme, la pauvre, pensa Rin.

Tandis que la brunette retournait dans le canapé, un nouveau grésillement retentit. Surprise, elle se retourna vers la machine qui était pourtant éteinte, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de revenir vers elle qu'un flash puissant illumina toute la pièce.

Un flash si puissant qu'il en aveugla la brunette sur le coup…


	2. Chapitre Deux: De l'autre côté du miroir

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian et Edgard m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Deux

De l'autre côté du miroir

Lexarian avait été réveillé par une lumière puissante qui avait traversé ses paupières. Vaguement, il entendit ses deux amis discuter entre eux, et ce fut encore à moitié endormi qu'il se redressa. Il faisait toujours noir dans la pièce lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » maugréa-t-il.

« Je crois que j'ai définitivement cassé la Playstation. » glapit la voix féminine et gênée de Rin, dans le noir. « Y a eu un gros flash et…pouf. Elle ne fait plus de bruit maintenant. »

Edgard grogna un peu, puis se releva, voulant s'assurer que rien de grave ne s'était réellement passé. Il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur qui se trouvait au-dessus de son lit. Il chercha cependant un long moment, en vain.

« Et bien ? Où est la lumière ? » s'étonna-t-il, en cherchant plus fermement.

Rien. Il ne trouva pas l'interrupteur, à sa grande surprise, qui avait pourtant toujours été à cet emplacement. Etonnés, les deux autres se mirent à chercher à leurs tours. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes, quelques jurons à la fois Français et Anglais, que Rin s'exclama :

« Là ! »

La lumière éclaira soudain la pièce. Lexarian se protégea de celle-ci, en passant une main devant ses yeux, trop ébloui. Au bout de quelques instants d'adaptation, il fit un rapide tour de la pièce. Edgard était du côté du bureau, en train de chercher, portant seulement un caleçon bleu, Rin était à côté de la bibliothèque d'Edgard, la main sur un interrupteur, et portait une longue nuisette de nuit orange et verte qui lui descendait jusqu'en dessous des genoux, ainsi que des longues chaussettes chaudes rayées qui ne coordonnaient pas forcément à son pyjama. Lexarian, lui, n'avait pas bougé de sur le lit, laissant les deux autres se débrouiller avec la lumière.

Rin et Edgard lui auraient bien fait remarquer qu'il était un flémard de première, et qu'il aurait pu les aider à trouver l'interrupteur, mais un autre détail les préoccupait.

« Heu…depuis quand tu as des néons à ton plafond ? Bleus, qui plus est ? » s'étonna Rin, les yeux fixés sur les lumières.

« J'ai pas de néons, juste une loupiotte normale. Avec une couleur normale. » rétorqua Edgard, tout aussi incrédule que son amie.

« Et tu n'as pas des murs jaunes et lumineux ? » continua Lexarian sur la même lancée.

Les murs étaient grisâtres et sombres. Les trois étudiants se jetèrent quelques regards incrédules. La taille de la pièce était la même, mais les murs, la porte, les néons et les interrupteurs étaient différents. Les emplacements du lit, de la bibliothèque, du bureau, des ordinateurs et de la télévision restaient les mêmes.

« C'est pas la même pièce. C'est quoi ce délire ? » s'étonna Rin.

« Non mais what the… » commença Edgard.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans vraiment admettre l'étrange phénomène dont ils étaient les témoins. Deux secondes lus tard, Lexarian sautait du lit, et attrapa ses affaires, tandis que les deux autres faisaient de même. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Alors qu'il enfilait son T-shirt, Edgard jeta un coup d'œil à la playstation, qui n'avait pas bougé. Rin enfila son jean, puis retira sa nuisette, sans se poser trop de questions quant à la présence des gars dans la même pièce, avant d'enfiler son T-shirt.

« Il ne fait pas aussi froid qu'hier. » remarqua Rin, qui avait bien assez chaud avec juste son T-shirt, alors qu'ils étaient en Hiver et qu'Edgard n'était pas un dingue du chauffage.

« C'est vrai. » admit Edgard en enfilant son jean.

« Et moi je trouve que Rin est plus mignonne sans son T-Shirt

-Et toi beaucoup plus mignon avec mon poing dans ta figure. » rétorqua Rin en le foudroyant du regard.

Les trois amis furent enfin prêts. Rin fut la première à se rendre jusqu'à la porte. Elle allait poser la main sur une sorte d'interrupteur qui semblait ouvrir cette dernière, rien à voir avec la poignée qui ornait habituellement la porte de la chambre d'Edgard, lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par Lexarian, qui la repoussa un peu en arrière.

« Je vais ouvrir, reste en arrière. » ordonna-t-il.

Edgard se plaça entre lui et Rin, pour la même raison que Lexarian. Les deux garçons voulaient passer avant elle, par pure protection. Avec un tellement changement dans la chambre, qui sait ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Lexarian appuya sur le drôle d'interrupteur, et la porte métallique s'ouvrit d'un coup et un long couloir s'offrit devant leurs yeux.

Trois petites têtes passèrent par la porte, curieuses.

« Derrière ta porte, c'est le couloir qui mène à ta cuisine, non ? » demanda Rin, qui avait l'impression de rêver.

« Et ce couloir ne fait que cinq mètres de long, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Lexarian, en estimant le couloir qui se trouvait devant ses yeux d'une longueur d'une cinquantaine de mètres.

« Oh ça va avec vos remarques, j'en ai pas besoin et vous connaissez déjà les réponses à toutes ces questions : oui, il y a un truc bizarre ! Oui, on n'est pas vraiment chez moi et tout et tout ET C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? »

Le calme et placide anglais venait de craquer. Lexarian lui massa les épaules, pour le calmer, pendant que le trio jetait quelques regards perdus dans ce long couloir. Ils n'étaient pas chez eux, ce détail là était indiscutable.

« On est où ? » s'étonna Rin.

« Comme si je le savais… » maugréa Edgard qui se sentait fatigué.

« Moi je sais… » répondit Lexarian, posément.

Les deux binoclards se retournèrent vers leur ami, qui s'était un peu avancé, et qui jetait quelques coups d'œil aux murs du couloir. Sur l'un des murs, le numéro soixante-quatre était marqué en lettre noire. Les deux autres s'approchèrent, curieux. Rin ne percuta pas, mais Edgard se frappa le front, comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il se retourna vers Lexarian qui semblait mort de rire.

« Non, mais tu te fous de moi, t'es pas sérieux ? » s'exclama le brun.

« Ah non, j'suis sérieux, je crois que c'est ça le problème. » pouffa le châtain.

« Et est-ce que vous voulez bien me donner des explications. » s'énerva la brunette.

« Plus tard, les explications. On ramasse nos affaires, et on se casse d'ici. » ordonna Edgard, qui semblait alerte.

Lexarian ne laissa pas le temps à Rin de protester, lorsqu'il l'attrapa en sac à patate et la plaça sur son épaule. Tous les trois entrèrent de nouveau dans la fausse chambre d'Edgard. Lexarian posa Rin sur le lit, qui ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation. Edgard se précipita sur la playstation, et tenta de la rallumer, en vain.

« Laisse je pense pas que l'on pourra faire demi-tour. Elle est morte, la machine. » constata Lex, qui attrapait déjà son pc portable pour le mettre dans sa sacoche.

Edgard grogna, peu ravi de la situation. Il attrapa à son tour ses affaires, quelques vêtements chauds, puis se retourna vers Rin pour la réveiller.

« Dans cinq minutes, on est parti de cette pièce, alors dépêche toi d'attraper toutes tes affaires : vêtements, smartphone, pc, tu as le droit de piquer des vêtements à moi si tu veux, on ne sait jamais. J'ai deux petits sacs à dos de voyage qui trainent dans un coin. Lexarian, c'est pareil, pique des affaires à moi. Et choppe aussi le guide de survie en pleine nature qui traine sur mon étagère depuis que j'ai trois ans, on pourrait en avoir besoin. On portera les deux autres sacs tous les deux, et … »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'une alarme retentit dans la chambre. Edgard soupira, Lexarian se plia de rire en deux, et Rin, elle, resta incrédule :

« C'est marrant, on dirait le même bruit d'alarme que dans Final Fantasy VII, lorsque l'on est dans la tour Shin-Ra et que Sephiroth vient récupérer Jenova. Là où on est arrêté, en fait. »

Edgard soupira :

« Rin, je déteste lorsque ton cerveau se réveille et que tu montres que tu as un minimum de présence d'esprit au plus mauvais moment !

-Ben quoi ? » s'étonna Rin, qui enfilait son manteau, sans comprendre.

« Ce qu'Edgard veut dire, c'est que tu as effectivement trouvé toute seule la réponse : on est dans la tour Shin-Ra. » répondit enfin Lexarian, qui essayait de masquer son hilarité.

Les deux yeux verts de Rin s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle se fit tirer dehors par les deux autres gars. Le numéro soixante-quatre correspondait au numéro de l'étage. Il y avait d'autres portes plus loin, qui menait à la salle d'entrainement privée de la Shin-Ra, et d'autres pièces encore. Rin déglutit, admettant non sans mal la réalité.

« On est dans le jeu… » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Oui, avec un Sephiroth en liberté. » admit Lexarian.

« Ca n'a rien de risible, Lex. » grogna la tête de classe.

« Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama Rin en sautant de joie, tout en manquant de faire tomber sa sacoche de pc.

« Mais oui c'est géniaaaall ! » imita aussitôt Lexarian en attrapant Rin dans ses bras.

« Bon, les frères siamois, si vous n'avez pas envie de mourir, on avance : vous me direz dans une heure si vous trouver ça si « géniaaaaal » comme vous dites. » rappela à l'ordre Edgard qui ne semblait pas trouver la situation, pourtant improbable, « amusante ».

Lexarian lâcha Rin, et la frappa sur le dessus de la tête, reprenant un air plus sérieux.

« Bon, toi tu restes collée à nos basques : il y a quand même Sephiroth qui rôde dans ces couloirs. Et il m'est d'avis qu'il n'aura pas beaucoup plus de pitié pour ta petite vie qu'il n'en a pour le président de la Shin-Ra.

-Le président va mourir ? » s'étonna Rin.

« Oui, quelqu'un est en train d'être tué juste au-dessus de nos têtes, si telle est ta question. Juste après l'instant on s'est arrêté dans le jeu, Cloud et les autres vont découvrir le corps sans vie du président au tout dernier étage. Là arrivera alors son fils, Rufus Shin-Ra qui va s'autoproclamé président.

-Ahhh…je comprends mieux…mais dites, ça ne serait pas mieux de chercher le groupe. Avalanche, je veux dire. »

Alors que le trio déambulait déjà dans les couloirs sans but, les deux gars s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. La brunette qui les suivait venait de sortir, pour une rare fois, une idée quelque peu logique et acceptable.

« Ben quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Non, rien, tu nous étonneras toujours. » admit Edgard. « Elle a raison, on devrait chercher Cloud et les autres. Même si on n'est pas des as du combat, je pense qu'il n'est pas bête d'essayer de les accompagner. On a moins de chance de se retrouver empalé par la Masamune, ou même réduit à néant par une Arme.

-Non, c'est sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient à la POURSUITE du détenteur de la Masamune après tout, et qu'ils vont EUX-MÊMES réveiller les Armes ! » ironisa Lexarian en essayant de trouver les escaliers de l'étage.

« Non, mais EUX, on connait leurs histoires, et tout ce qu'il va se passer ! » répliqua Edgard au tac-o-tac.

« Oui, mais nous ? On n'est pas de sorte de bug ? On ne va pas modifier l'histoire si on interagit avec eux, et finalement, peut-être changer le cours des choses ?…et donc risquer de mourir ? Et on pourrait même faire s'effondrer l'espace temps lui-même, ou même créer une boucle infinie sans s'en rendre compte, comme en informatique ! » tenta Rin.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé la cage de l'escalier, lorsque Rin l'avait ouverte de nouveau. Les deux gars soupirèrent, fatigués des éclairs de lucidité de leur amie, qui plus est, ponctués d'imbécilités :

« Rin, la ferme. » répondirent-ils d'un parfait accord.

« Pff…vous êtes vraiment méchants quand vous vous y mettez, tous les deux. » bougonna la brunette.

Le trio monta les escaliers, à la recherche du petit groupe de rebelle qui tentait de sauver la planète. Ils devaient être non loin des prisons, mais lorsque les trois amis arrivèrent à cet étage, ils n'y trouvèrent personnes à part…

« Rin, vient me voir. » ordonna Lexarian avant même de rentrer dans le bon étage.

« Hum ?

-Ton foulard, s'il te plait. »

Sans comprendre, Rin tendit son foulard orange à son ami. Ce dernier s'empressa de passer le bout de tissu sur le visage de la jeune fille, afin de lui cacher sa vision. Elle ne comprit pas sur le coup, puis finalement fit un rapport logique entre les quelques heures de jeu qu'elle avait vu la veille, et pourquoi Lexarian faisait ça. Elle déglutit sur le coup, mais retira le foulard de ses yeux.

« Ca ira, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Edgard soupira. Rin serait intraitable.

« Si je ne supporte pas ça, je n'arriverais pas à avancer avec vous, de toute façon : il y aura des choses bien pires encore, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. » admit l'anglais.

Lexarian attrapa la main droite de son amie, pour lui offrir un soutien moral, et finalement le petit groupe entra dans l'étage de la réunion. Ils n'eurent pas fais trois pas qu'ils tombèrent sur un cadavre d'un employé, éventré par une sorte d'épée. Rin vacilla sur ses deux jambes, mais ne détourna pas la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir, et cela n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'ils avaient vu en jouant au jeu vidéo.

« On doit avancer. » murmura Edgard.

Lexarian acquiesça, mais la main qu'il tenait s'enfuit sans prévenir. Rin se dirigea vers l'une des petites salles de l'étage, où le panneau « Sécurité » était affiché.

« Rin ? » s'étonna Lexarian en la suivant.

« C'est à peu près la même technologie que nous… » murmura la jeune fille, songeuse.

Les deux gars retrouvèrent leur amie devant une salle remplie d'ordinateurs et d'écrans. Elle resta deux secondes immobiles puis se retourna vers eux, très sérieuse :

« J'ai besoin de cinq minutes, ça ira ? »

« Cinq, et pas une de plus. Edgard, tu viens, on sort, on va la gêner. » ordonna Lexarian à son ami.

Edgard ne semblait pas comprendre. Lui et Lexarian sortirent de la pièce, et la porte automatique se referma. L'anglais allait demander des explications, mais Lex fut le plus rapide :

« Quelle est la spécialité de Rin, à l'école, en dehors de la programmation en C++ ?

-Heu….la sécurité…mais what the…elle ne va pas faire ça, quand même ?

-Je lui laisse cinq minutes.

-Mais elle risque de modifier un nombre incalculable de paramètres dans cette histoire ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle va mesurer ses actes au maximum. »

Trois minutes plus tard, tandis qu'Edgard ruminait toujours, l'alarme assourdissante se coupa d'un coup, sans aucune raison apparente, et Rin ressortit de la pièce, tout en rangeant son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche, ainsi qu'un petit CD.

Le trio repartit de plus belle, sur les traces de sang de JENOVA, tandis que Rin s'expliqua :

« J'ai réussi à outrepasser la plupart des sécurités, en forçant le mot de passe administrateur. J'ai récupéré une partie de la base de donnée scientifique, supprimé pas mal de fichiers en retour, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant, si la technologie est la même que la notre : et puis il doit y avoir des sauvegardes régulières, sur un serveur externe, qui ne se trouve pas à l'intérieur de la tour Shin-Ra. J'ai coupé énergétiquement la salle des serveurs aussi, pour faire tomber le réseau. J'ai aussi coupé l'alarme et j'ai bloqué les portes du rez-de-chaussée. Je ne sais pas comment les autres comptent s'enfuir par contre. Ah et j'ai envoyé un ordre de replis sur tous les téléphones des soldats enregistrés dans la base.

-Tu as récupéré la BDD ? En si peu de temps ? » s'étonna Lexarian. (traduction : BDD = Base de données)

« Non, pas entièrement, comme je viens de le dire. Il m'aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps. J'ai récupéré les tables associées de près ou de loin à la section Scientifique. Sephiroth…tout ça… je pense que l'on pourra apprendre des choses intéressantes. Par contre je trouve qu'ils sont vraiment légers en sécurité. Ce qui me demanderait beaucoup plus de temps dans notre monde, m 'a demandé trois fois rien comme temps. Après l'intérêt principal de ce que je viens de faire, c'est les portes d'entrée et faire replier les soldats. On aura moins de soucis.»

Edgard laissa échapper un sourire, alors qu'ils prenaient la cage d'escalier qui menait à l'étage des expérimentations. Rin était surprenante parfois, et il devait avouer qu'elle était douée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'informatique. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle partageait son école. De plus, malgré ses airs étourdis, elle avait réussi à penser aux maximums de choses, sans risquer de changer radicalement le cours de l'histoire, et ce, dans un minimum de temps.

Les trainées de sang continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à l'étage supérieur. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans les couloirs. Où pouvait bien être le groupe de Cloud ? Aerith et les autres s'étaient-ils déjà enfuit, tandis que Cloud faisait face, seul, à Rufus Shin-Ra Junior ? Ou bien est-ce que le groupe entier dévalait déjà l'autoroute ? Ils ne savaient pas. Brièvement, Lexarian expliqua à Rin la suite de l'histoire, ce qu'il devait se passer, la fuite et la route vers Kalm.

A l'étage du secrétariat du président, il n'y avait personne. Rin remarqua inutilement que le point de sauvegarde n'existait pas, malheureusement. Edgard se retint de la frapper sur le haut de la tête, lorsque des voix émanèrent de l'étage du dessus. Curieux, les trois étudiants avancèrent, ce malgré l'odeur de mort qui plainait dans les couloirs. Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches qui menaient au bureau à différentes allures : Rin d'un pas pressée et curieux, Edgard d'un pas réticent, et Lexarian d'un pas nonchalant.

« Et bien, mes amis, vous allez vivre un moment fort de votre petite vie ! » annonça solennellement Lexarian, toujours aussi décalé dans de tels moments.

Comme de fait, quelques marches plus haut, tout un groupe de rebelles apparut devant leurs yeux, le dos tourné vers eux. Un blond avec des piques et une large épée sur le dos, qui retenait un vieux cinglé en blouse marron, en compagnie d'une grande brune qui portait une mini-jupe. Un homme dont l'un de ses bras était remplacé par une arme à feu, un petit bout de femme aux cheveux châtains qui était connue dans tout Midgar pour vendre des fleurs, et enfin, un énorme chat/chien roux tatoué de toutes parts.

Aucun doute n'était permis désormais.

« On est dans le jeu… » répéta Rin, un large sourire d'enfant étiré sur ses lèvres.


	3. Chapitre Trois : La Fuite

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian et Edgard m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Trois

La fuite

Lexarian eut le réflexe de lever la main vers le visage de Rin, pour lui éviter le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux, mais il se rappela à mi-chemin que la demoiselle ne désirait pas fuir la réalité. Il sourit. Elle avait toujours été comme ça : elle qui était l'unique fille dans sa classe d'étudiants en informatique avait toujours détesté être considérée comme différente, simplement à cause du fait qu'elle était une femme.

Là encore, elle fixait le cadavre du président de la Shin-Ra, transpercé par une longue épée, sans ciller, aussi forte que les deux autres garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

Les autres spectateurs de la scène se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants, surpris. Le grand baraqué pointa son bras-mitraillette droit sur le trio, tandis que tous les autres s'étaient mis en position de défense.

« Cloud, ces types sont du SOLDAT ? » s'inquiéta Barret.

Le blond de la bande dénia d'un signe de tête, et rangea son épée broyeuse dans son dos.

« Ils n'ont même pas d'armes. » ajouta le soldat de Première Classe.

« Sauf la fille. » contredit le spécimen roux tatoué.

Il y eut un silence.

Lexarian et Edgard se retournèrent d'un même concert vers la brunette qui se tenait à côté d'eux, un peu perdus. Les membres d'Avalanche se remirent en position de défense, sauf le fauve roux qui laissa échapper un petit ricanement, avant de s'avancer vers la brunette qui soupira, déçue.  
>« Ta patte de jean droit sent le sang et la poudre, et est, par la même occasion, un peu plus gonflée que ta patte de pantalon gauche. » expliqua Nanaki, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation.<p>

« Quel flair ! » admit Rin en se penchant sur sa patte de pantalon.

Elle en sortit un petit pistolet, dont le cran de sécurité était toujours enclenché. Edgard grimaça, et Lexarian leva les yeux au plafond.

« Rin ! » réprimanda la tête de classe.

« Eh, t'as vu ce qui traine dehors ? Je sais que les armes c'est mal, toussa, toussa, mais là, on aurait fait comment si on s'était retrouvé face à Sephiroth ? » répliqua Rin, plutôt sérieuse.

« Tu… » commença Edgard.

« Vous seriez morts, si tel était le cas. » coupa la voix froide du meneur de groupe.

Les deux amis cessèrent de se disputer, et jetèrent un coup d'œil au blondinet et son épée broyeuse. Rin grimaça, et Edgard haussa les épaules. Cloud n'avait pas tord. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en sécurité ici. Rin tendit l'arme au félin, un peu honteuse.

« Tiens, je sais pas m'en servir de toute manière. » maugréa-t-elle.

« Tu devrais la garder, petite. » contredit Barret qui avait rangé près de son corps son bras mécanique. « Il n'est pas sérieux de trainer dans des couloirs de la Shin-Ra, sans avoir quelque chose pour se défendre. Des monstres rôdent. »

Rin ne sut pas vraiment comme réagir. Elle avait déjà hésité, quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque, dans la salle de sécurité, elle avait volé l'arme sur l'un des corps qui se trouvaient là. Le monde dans lequel ils étaient tombés tous les trois ne pardonnait pas, mais elle trouvait idiot de tenir une arme si elle ne savait pas s'en servir convenablement.

Lexarian posa une main sur l'épaule de Rin :

« On verra plus tard, si tu veux bien. Je crois que l'on a de la compagnie. »

Un hélicoptère tournoyait à l'extérieur. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, sauf Tifa qui s'approcha du petit groupe, curieuse :

« Qui êtes-vous, et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

La jeune femme vit sous ses yeux deux des trois perturbateurs se retourner d'un parfait accord vers le troisième, le gars aux lunettes. Edgard soupira, tandis que les deux autres lui refilaient l'horrible tâche de répondre. Il imaginait très bien les deux autres trouver une excuse de toute manière, et mieux valait que ce soit lui, en fin de compte. Rin aurait été capable de répondre qu'ils les cherchaient parce qu'ils voulaient suivre l'histoire du jeu vidéo, et Lexarian aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu de la lumière et qu'ils étaient donc tout naturellement rentrés.

« Une de nos connaissances a essayé de s'introduire à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour trouver des données confidentielles et litigieuses sur l'énergie Mako et les expériences du professeur Hojo. N'ayant aucune nouvelle, et ayant appris l'attaque du bâtiment par le groupe de terroristes Avalanche, vous donc, nous en avons profité pour nous y introduire afin de retrouver si possible cette connaissance, ou sinon, dans le pire des cas, finir son travail. » répondit Edgard, avec un sérieux des plus professionnels.

« Et votre ami ? » s'inquit Tifa.

« Mort, comme tout le monde dans ce bâtiment. De notre côté, Rin, ici présente, a récupéré quelques données du département scientifique. »

Tifa acquiesça, tandis que Cloud sortit pour rejoindre la plateforme d'atterrissage du bâtiment. Aerith échangea un regard avec Barret, qui se retourna alors vers le trio :

« Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître un peu. Ca ne vous dirait pas de nous aider ? Sauver la planète, et tout ? »

Lexarian s'approcha de Barret, un sourire commercial aux lèvres :

« Et bien, si vous proposez si gentiment, pourquoi pas. Sauvez la planète, ça nous dit bien. Vous nous apprenez à nous battre, et on partage la base de données avec vous. »

Barret tendit son bras valide à Lexarian, qui devait faire à peu prêt la même taille que lui, bien qu'étant une allumette comparé au grand baraqué, et ils se serrèrent la main. Rin se jeta alors sur Nanaki, toute contente de pouvoir voyager avec la peluche.

« On dit que personne ne l'a jamais vu pleurer ou saigner. » laissa échapper Aerith, en braquant son regard sur la porte de sortie.

Les présentations rapidement faites, le groupe se rappela qu'un ennemi les attendait. Rufus Junior Shin-Ra était au rendez-vous. Ils sortirent tous du bureau, le trio en dernier. Lexarian et Rin attrapèrent chacun un bras d'Edgard :

« Well done, my dear. » le félicitèrent-ils pour son mensonge tout à fait plausible.

« Vous me rendrez fou un jour, vous deux. » grogna Edgard.

L'histoire pouvait enfin commencer. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici, dans quel but, ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire et comment ils allaient rentrer chez eux, ils n'en savaient rien. Ils se poseraient des questions plus tard. L'heure était de suivre, sans réfléchir, ce petit groupe de rebelles dont ils connaissaient l'histoire. Leur vie avait désormais un sens, une valeur. Ils pouvaient mourir, peut-être. Dans l'ironie du sort, ce n'était plus un jeu.

Ils en avaient tous les trois bel et bien conscience, mais chacun gardait son attitude habituelle. Edgard avançait calmement. Lexarian gardait un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Rin gambadait d'un pied sur l'autre, un sourire embrun d'innocence.

Ils faisaient partis d'Avalanche, désormais. Et ce fut entier que le petit groupe de rebelle se posa devant le nouveau président de la Shin-Ra.

Il était descendu de l'hélicoptère, son habituel trench-coat blanc et son col roulé noir. Il était accompagné de sa panthère noire et d'un fusil. Il fixa le groupe de ses deux yeux bleus/verts, dans lesquels réverbérait la Mako. Ses cheveux roux étaient soufflés par le vent. Pas un instant il ne cilla.

« Vous êtes qui, les gars ? » demanda-t-il simplement, curieux de savoir qui étaient ses véritables adversaires.

« Je suis Cloud, ex-SOLDAT de première classe. » répondit le meneur du groupe.

« Je suis d'Avalanche ! » continua Barret.

« Pareil pour moi ! » répondit Tifa.

« Une marchande de fleur des taudis. » admit Aerith, en omettant son véritable statut.

« Un spécimen de recherche. » continua Red XIII.

« Une étudiante en informatique, spécialisée dans la sécurité. » plaisanta Rin.

« Un professionnel des magouilles foireuses. » ajouta Lexarian, avec un sourire.

« Un violoniste. » soupira Edgard.

Le nouveau président retint un rire, mais dévoila un sourire qui en disait long.

« Quelle équipe. » laissa-t-il échapper. « Bien, je suis Rufus, le président de la Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Inc.

-T'es uniquement président parce que ton père est mort ! » remarqua Barret, furieux que le roux s'autoproclame lui-même président.

Rufus se retourna vers la ville, en haussant les épaules, comme si tout lui paraissait normal. Il resta longtemps, les yeux rivés sur la pizza géante dont il était désormais le maître.

« C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, laissez-moi l'honneur de vous faire entendre mon discours de succession. »

Il se retourna et s'approcha du groupe, sans éprouver la moindre peur, la moindre défiance. Il s'avança tout d'abord vers Tifa, et commença à déclarer le fond de ses pensées.

« Mon père a essayé de contrôler ce monde avec de l'argent. Ca a l'air d'avoir marché. »

Il soupira, puis se dirigea vers Aerith.

« Les gens pensaient que la Shin-Ra les protégerait. »

Il tourna un moment à travers les membres de tout le petit groupe, et se posta devant Rin.

« Travaille à la Shin-Ra, touche ta paye, si un terroriste attaque, l'armée de la Shin-Ra vous aidera. »

Il attrapa une mèche brune de la demoiselle qui ondulait sur son épaule. Ils échangèrent un long regard, pendant lequel chacun testait l'autre. Rin souriait, innocente, mais le nouveau président n'était pas dupe. Le contact visuel dura un moment, puis le roux lâcha, avant de se retourner vers Barret.

« C'était parfait de l'extérieur…mais je fais les choses différemment. Je contrôlerai le monde par la peur. Cela prend trop de temps de le faire à la manière de mon père. Un peu de peur contrôlera les gens communs. Ce n'est pas la peine de gâcher de l'argent pour eux. »

Il s'arrêta, et ce fut Tifa, agacée, qui rembraya :

« Il aime faire des discours, comme son père. »

Rufus se retourna, sans perdre une seule seconde son sourire commercial, qui était à peu près le même que celui de Lexarian dans ses mauvais jours.

« Prenez Aerith et quittez le bâtiment. » ordonna Cloud aux autres membres du groupe.

Tandis que Cloud discuta quelques instants avec Barret pour se mettre d'accord, Edgard s'approcha de Lexarian et Rin.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? On les suit ?

-Qu'est-ce va se passer normalement ? » demanda Rin, peu au courant du déroulement de l'histoire.

« On va fuir du bâtiment, en empruntant des véhicules de la compagnie. Un petit camion, et une moto. »

Rin acquiesça, et le trio se mit à suivre le reste du groupe, en trottinant, tandis que le héros restait en arrière pour affronter Rufus Shin-Ra. Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans l'étage inférieur, Tifa se stoppa, comme dans le jeu, pour attendre Cloud. Le reste du groupe fila jusqu'à l'ascenseur, où Barret s'arrêta.

« On se divise en deux groupes. Vous trois, et nous trois. » ordonna l'homme au bras mécanique. « Trouvez-vous des armes, et on se retrouve au rez-de-chaussée.

-J'ai bloqué l'accès au rez-de-chaussée, pour les soldats, et demandé un ordre de replis pour ceux-ci, en bricolant la sécurité. » annonça Rin, légèrement gênée.

Barret ouvrit grand les yeux, étonné. Il fit le tour de la brunette, et en vint à la conclusion suivante :

« Petite, mais pas idiote. C'est Jessie qui s'occupait de ce genre de chose, avant. Bien joué. On va essayer de trouver des véhicules dans ce cas. On va quitter la ville en douce. »

Le trio acquiesça, et le groupe se divisa en deux. Une fois seuls, Edgard fouilla l'étage du regard.

« On devrait trouver des armes, Barret a raison.

-Ah ! » s'exclama Rin, contente que son ami à lunettes l'admette enfin.

Elle croisa un regard noir, et se fit de suite beaucoup plus petite. Lexarian pointa les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage du dessus.

« Deux ou trois étages en dessous, il y a les vestiaires et la salle de sport. On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose là-bas. »

Devant la bonne idée du châtain à moitié blond, le petit groupe dévala les escaliers, en silence pour une fois. En quelques foulés, ils se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ, là où ils étaient sortis de la fausse chambre d'Edgard. Ils s'assurèrent de ne rien n'avoir oublié d'utile, et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Là, ils trouvèrent un peu d'argent, quelques armes et surtout le distributeur de nourritures.

« Désolé, c'est pas mon genre de faire ce genre de chose, mais là, ça risque d'être une question de vie ou de mort. » soupira Edgard, en se plaçant devant la machine.

« Attends, si ça te pose un problème de conscience, laisse moi faire. » lui lança Lexarian, avec un sourire.

« J'oubliai que tu n'avais pas de conscience. » maugréa le brun. « Non, mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu… »

La vitre de la machine explosa en quelques milliers de morceau, après avoir été transpercée par une double lance géante que Lexarian avait trouvé quelques temps plus tôt. La machine fut alors ouverte à toute consommation gratuite. Edgard ressentit un grand moment de solitude.

Ils remplirent un sac de quelques nourritures et bouteilles d'eau, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Il était l'heure de descendre, et de fuir de cet endroit. Rin rêvassait dans le couloir, lorsqu'Edgard lui attrapa la main et la força à les suivre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur de verre, et ils firent une longue descente d'une cinquantaine d'étages.

« Rin, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Lexarian, en posant une main sur la tête de la demoiselle.

La gamine sourit.

« Nickel. J'attends de voir la suite. »

Lexarian ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie, bien conscient de ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire de Rin. Elle était forte, et quand bien même elle était bouleversée, elle ne le montrerait pas. Il lui offrit un peu de chaleur, l'espace d'un instant, puis la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et le trio retrouva les autres membres du groupe d'Avalanche, au rez-de-chaussée. Ces derniers semblaient plongés dans une intense réflexion, et Cloud et Tifa manquaient à l'appel.

« Comment on va quitter cet endroit ? » s'inquiéta Aerith.

« J'ai une idée. Suivez-moi ! » ordonna Barret.

Le petit groupe grimpa d'un étage. Rin bougonnait de son côté, se plaignant à ses deux amis.

« Ca manque d'action. C'est pas marrant, en fait, de tout savoir à l'avance.

-Ecoute, Rin…on réfléchira plus tard à ce que l'on fera. Pour le moment, on les suit. Lorsque l'on sera dans un endroit au calme, avec le temps devant nous pour réfléchir, on en reparlera. » répondit Edgard, qui comprenait malgré tous les propos de son amie.

Connaître d'avance les évènements enlevait tout un aspect à l'histoire. Tous les trois grimpèrent les escaliers à la suite du reste du groupe, qui se trouvaient en face à la fois d'une voiture et d'un dilemme. Le petit camion bleu n'était pas bien grand. Pour cinq personnes tout au plus, en comptant un conducteur, un passager, et trois personnes à l'arrière de la camionnette. Or, ils étaient bien plus que cela, surtout en comptant Cloud et Tifa.

Alors qu'ils allaient trancher, Tifa arriva et sauta dans la petite camionnette.

« On ne s'occupe pas de Cloud ! Il arrive. Montez ! »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le redire deux fois. Les membres d'Avalanche grimpèrent, accompagnés d'Edgard, tandis que Rin tira Lexarian vers une moto, présentée sur une petite estrade, un peu plus loin. Le châtain se retourna vers son amie, les yeux grands ouverts, sous la surprise.

« Tu sais conduire ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, en prenant place derrière Rin sur l'engin malgré tout.

Il n'eut pas tout de suite de réponse, Rin étant occupée à allumer la machine et à démarrer en trombe. Ce fut Cloud, qui, après avoir descendu quelques escaliers avec une autre moto, ouvrit la marche, et fonça à travers l'une des baies vitrées de premier étage. Le camion, conduit par Tifa, fit de même, tandis que Rin resta un instant scotchée, les mains sur les poignées de la moto.

« Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis folle… » laissa-t-elle échapper, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise.

« Rin, tu as ton permis ? » répéta Lexarian, inquiet.

« Ben…ça s'apprend, non ? »

L'étudiant n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer, que la moto démarra à pleine vitesse pour rejoindre les autres. Bientôt, la machine décolla du sol, et ils effectuèrent un saut dans les airs, au dessus d'un vide d'une vingtaine de mètres, avant de retomber lourdement sur le bitume d'une autoroute. La brune eut du mal à assumer le choc, et fit un petit crochet sur la droite l'espace d'une seconde en perdant le contrôle de la moto, avant de repartir correctement.

« Tu n'as pas ton permis ? » hurla Lexarian, aussi fort que possible, légèrement hystérique.

« Occupe-toi des mecs qui vont peut-être nous suivre avec ta super lance. » hurla Rin à son tour pour se faire entendre.

Ils roulèrent un bon moment, à pleine vitesse, sur la longue autoroute. Personne ne vint à leur poursuite. Il semblait que le plan de la brunette qui visait à faire replier les soldats à l'aide de message avait largement fonctionné. Ils étaient libres comme l'air. Mais ce n'était qu'un commencement. Un commencement avant tous les ennuis. Nuls ne se doutaient à cet instant ce que leurs vies allaient prendre un tournant étrange.

Rin redressa la tête, et laissa le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Elle hurla de joie, tellement la sensation était agréable. Derrière elle, Lexarian la tenait fermement par la taille, terrorisé à l'idée que Rin conduisait pour la première fois de sa vie une moto.

Finalement, ils rejoignirent l'autre partie de l'équipe, qui s'était déjà arrêté : l'autoroute était encore en construction, et celle-ci s'arrêtait nette, à l'extrémité de la plaque de Midgar. Rin ralentit et se stoppa devant Edgard qui les attendait en tapant du pied. Lexarian sauta aussitôt de la moto, et vint s'accrocher aux bras de la tête de classe, l'air catastrophé, les larmes aux yeux.

« Edgard…elle a….pas le permis…c'est horrible…elle a voulu me tuer… » sanglota-t-il.

« C'est ça, oui c'est ça, va te plaindre aux autres. » soupira Edgard.

Rin resta sur sa moto, en regardant la longue autoroute qui s'étendait derrière elle, tandis que Lexarian allait pleurer sur le coude des autres membres d'Avalanche, encore choqué, tout en rajoutant une couche dramatique à la situation. Edgard s'approcha de Rin, les bras croisés, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne pouvais pas lui avouer que tu avais vraiment ton permis ? »

La brunette, haute comme trois pommes, glissa de la machine, qu'elle laissa sur le sol, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. En effet, elle possédait son permis moto, depuis un mois seulement. Elle n'avait donc pas encore eut l'occasion, ni l'argent, pour acheter une moto, et se déplaçait donc toujours à l'aide du tramway, à Nantes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il l'a bien compris. Il aime juste jouer la comédie. »

Tous les deux s'approchèrent du précipice qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux, tandis que l'autoroute se terminait. Tout le monde fixait le ciel bleu s'étendre devant leurs yeux, et les plaines verdoyantes.

« C'est donc à ça que ressemble le ciel. » s'étonna Aerith.

« Tu n'es jamais sortie des Taudis ? » s'étonna Tifa.

Aerith dénia, tandis que Rin s'asseyait sur le rebord, aux côtés de Lexarian qui s'était déjà installé là, toujours en faisant sembler de pleurer. Edgard les rejoint, mais resta debout, derrière eux, étonné par le paysage.

« Dans quel pétrin on s'est retrouvé, nous ? » soupira-t-il, inquiet.

« That's a good question, my dear ! » s'exclamèrent en concert les deux autres, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Devant eux s'étalaient la liberté. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sortis de Midgar, qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire désormais. Comment étaient-ils arrivés ici ?

Comment repartiraient-ils ? Si tant est qu'ils repartiraient un jour, bien évidemment…


	4. Chapitre Quatre : La Rencontre

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian et Edgard m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Quatre

La rencontre

Lexarian, rêveur, fixait le ciel étoilé, se détachant quelques instants de l'ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale qui avait pris place à ses cotés, pour admirer les étoiles, si différentes, qui brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Rien de ce qu'il connaissait n'apparaissait. Ni l'étoile du Berger, ni Cassiopée, ni aucune de toutes ces constellations qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'observer la nuit, trouvant en elles la quiétude tant espérée. Il aimait, à certains moments, se poser, et ne rien penser. Devenir transparent, et rêver.

Comme le calme avant la tempête.

Il pouvait en un éclair reprendre ses âneries, et martyriser Rin et Edgard pour son bon plaisir. Contrairement à son ami à lunette, qui était méthodique et planificateur, Lexarian aimait vivre au jour le jour. Pour autant, il aimait calculer certaines choses, comme la façon de mettre Rin dans une situation difficile, ou bien comment avoir quelqu'un avec la seule force de ses mots.

Alors, quand Edgard vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur un petit tronc d'arbre mort, un bol de soupe chaude dans les mains, Lexarian sursauta, se rattachant soudain au monde réel. Ils étaient tous là, à parler au coin du feu, certains assis par terre, d'autres sur des rochers, et d'autres encore sur des vieux bouts de bois mort, à discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce qu'il allait se passer.

Six heures auparavant, les huit membres d'Avalanche avaient décidé de se séparer pour se rendre à la ville la plus proche, plus loin, vers l'Est. Cloud, Tifa et Barret étaient partis de leurs côtés, tandis que Nanaki et Aerith de l'autre, laissant une fois de plus le trio avancer seul. Ils avaient fait ce choix pour diverses raisons : la première parce que les premiers arrivés réserveraient un hôtel là-bas, la seconde parce que Tifa voulait prendre un peu de temps pour apprendre quelques techniques sur les monstres des alentours, ayant récupéré une matéria qui lui permettait de mieux assimiler les attaques de ceux-ci, et la dernière raison, parce que Barret avait trouvé plus convenable de laisser le trio se débrouiller seul, afin que ses membres appréhendent leurs armes, pour ceux qui en avaient, tout en évitant qu'ils se reposent sur les autres membres d'Avalanche. Un apprentissage, en quelque sorte. Remarque à laquelle Rin avait hurlé de peur : « Et si on se fait tuer par des monstres ? ». Ce à quoi Barret avait répondu : « Fait en sorte de ne pas mourir dans ce cas. ».

Les quelques heures de marche vers la ville furent quelque peu mouvementés. Lexarian s'amusait à abattre les loups avec sa longue lance, qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Rin avait utilisé une seule fois son pistolet, en cas d'extrême urgence, lorsqu'un loup lui avait sauté à la gorge, alors qu'elle avait bougonné tristement à chaque fois qu'un loup avait été tué par Lexarian par des « Pauvres bêtes ! ». Point sur lequel elle revint rapidement : « Ils ont voulu me tuer ! Les loups ça n'attaquent pas l'homme pourtant. ». Edgard avait alors réfuté l'affirmation de la jeune fille, en lui rappelant que ces loups n'étaient pas vraiment des loups, mais plutôt des monstres, qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la faune de leur monde. De son côté, le brun à lunette n'avait toujours pas d'arme, et se plaçait toujours derrière les autres, en attendant de voir les monstres tomber les uns après les autres.

A la nuit tombée, cependant, le trio était retombé sur le groupe de Nanaki et d'Aerith. Tous les cinq avaient installé leurs tentes et Aerith avait proposé de faire de la cuisine avec le peu qu'ils avaient sur eux. Le trio avait fourni les boissons qu'ils avaient subtilisées à la Shin-Ra.

C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé tous là, assis près d'un feu. Rin avait discuté un moment avec Nanaki, tandis qu'Edgard avait aidé Aerith à la cuisine. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, Lexarian s'était un peu détaché de la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'Edgard ne le réveille de sa rêverie. Son ami lui tendit un bol de soupe, et une cuillère.

« Merci.

-Tu es bien pensif. » remarqua Edgard, en jetant un œil à Rin qui racontait des bêtises aux deux autres.

« J'aime bien m'isoler de temps en temps. Comme tout le monde. » avoua-t-il.

Edgard laissa échapper un sourire. Il découvrait chaque jour des facettes différentes des personnalités de ses deux amis.

« Tu as une idée de la façon dont on a atterri ici ? » demanda finalement Lexarian, après avoir bu quelques gorgés de la soupe.

« Non, aucune. » avoua Edgard, une légère grimace sur le visage. « Je ne peux résumer des faits. Nous étions chez moi, on a bossé toute la nuit, on a ensuite joué à la console, avancé un peu dans le jeu où nous nous trouvons actuellement. Au moment d'éteindre la machine, Rin a balancé un oreiller, tu as renversé sans faire exprès du café sur la playstation qui a alors rendue l'âme. Et nous nous sommes endormis. J'ai été réveillé plus tard dans la nuit par Rin, qui avait entendu la machine grésiller. Elle a essayé de l'éteindre convenablement et…

-Et le flash. » termina Lexarian.

Ils restèrent silencieux, à ruminer. Il était évident que l'incident avait eu lieu à cause de la machine. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'endroit où ils avaient enregistré quelques temps plus tôt. Cependant, aucun phénomène physique ne pouvait leurs permettre de se retrouver dans un autre monde.

« On est dans le CD ? Tu crois que nous sommes comme des virus super perfectionnés, et on reprogramme le jeu ? Si c'est le cas, je veux garder la copie de nos exploits ! Sans jeu de mots. » s'exclama le châtain.

[Note : en informatique un « exploit » est un programme/bout de code/commandes qui permet d'exploiter un bug, une faille d'un logiciel, qui peut causer alors un comportement non attendu ou non anticipé sur le logiciel, ou, plus communément, « hacker » le logiciel…oui, je le concède, c'est un jeu de mots d'informaticien.]

« Non, je ne pense pas. Si c'était le cas, on n'aurait pas accès à tout ce que l'on voit là, et on se verrait en mauvaise qualité je pense. On n'est pas dans le CD. Je pense que c'est bien un monde, comme le notre. » réfuta Edgard.

Lexarian resta pensif. Ce que disait son ami se tenait, techniquement.

« Pourtant il est évident que c'est bien la machine qui nous a conduit là. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à trouver une explication plausible. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, le nez dans leur bol de soupe respectif, à cogiter, élaborant chacun de leurs côtés des théories un peu plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Aucune ne collait à la situation. Edgard abandonna, laissant échapper un petit soupir, et avala une nouvelle cuillérée du met chaud et agréable qui glissa dans sa trachée.

Il releva les yeux, quelques instants plus tard, et observa la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, sans se soucier de toutes ces questions. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter une histoire sans mimer les gens, et il la surprit en train d'imiter une pâle copie de ce qu'il était, qui bougonnait. Il se rappela alors de cette histoire. Ce jour-là, les trois acolytes s'étaient retrouvés chez Lexarian, qui habitait au bord de la mer. Ils étaient partis dans les rochers pour pêcher des crevettes, afin d'en faire un futur festin de roi, lorsque Rin et Lexarian avaient décidé de jouer au chat et à la souris, manquant à chaque seconde de glisser, sautant et courant comme des enfants de trois ans. Rin était agile et rapide, et Lexarian était quelqu'un d'adroit. Aussi, aucun d'entre eux ne se retrouva ni par terre, ni dans les petites crevasses d'eau qui entouraient les rochers. Ce fut le seul et l'unique membre du groupe qui n'adhérait pas à ce genre de jeux qui finit, alors qu'il tentait de résonner ses deux amis, par glisser malencontreusement sur une algue encore humide, et qui avait finit dans l'eau. Un bon souvenir que Rin partageait à l'instant même avec Aerith et Nanaki.

Edgard sourit : Rin n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'inquiéter de tout ce qui les entourait. Il en resta admiratif. Il pensait qu'elle aurait pleuré, ou qu'elle serait sévèrement choquée. Non, elle continuait à faire l'idiote, pareille à elle-même.

Bientôt, le feu perdit de ses rougeurs, tandis que les membres d'Avalanche rejoignaient leurs tentes. Edgard n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de la soirée, et était resté pensif quant à la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce monde. Etant donné qu'Aerith et Nanaki se trouvaient parmi eux, différentes questions sur leur avenir n'avaient pas été abordées.

Lexarian rejoignit sa tente, laissant Edgard seul, dernier veilleur autour du feu qui s'amenuisait. Il fixa un long moment les flammes vaciller à travers ses petites lunettes rectangulaires. Il fut cependant surpris d'entendre les craquements de branches d'arbres, derrière lui, et remarqua alors, enfin, que la fatigue avait oublié Rin, qui se trouvait toujours en plein air, à une vingtaine de mètres du petit camp, en train de regarder l'horizon, faisant dos à la tête de classe.

La Lune éclairait la demoiselle, qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Edgard ne connaissait pas très bien Rin, et, pour la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il fut surpris de lire un sentiment étrange sur son visage. Il ne sut pas vraiment sur le coup si c'était de la tristesse, ou bien de la peur. Soudainement, la jeune fille lui parut beaucoup plus humaine.

Chacun avait ses propres angoisses.

Rin se retourna soudain, se rappelant sans doute de la présence de son ami, et lui offrit un large sourire chaleureux, qu'il lui connaissait bien. Le changement de comportement le frappa, et la jeune fille le salua avant d'aller se faufiler dans sa tente en gambadant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Edgard resta quelques instants stupéfaits. Ce fut Lexarian, dont le zip de tente n'était pas encore fermé, et qui avait de son côté apprécié la scène sans que personne ne le remarque, qui le fit sortir de sa léthargie, un vague sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait déjà bel et bien conscience de la situation depuis bien longtemps.

« Rin risque de te surprendre, pendant ce petit voyage improvisé. Tu vas parfois apercevoir ce qu'elle ne veut pas que l'on voit d'elle. Elle n'affiche jamais ses véritables sentiments. »

Edgard resta silencieux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Rin était ainsi, si ce que Lexarian disait était vrai. En vue du sourire de son ami, il devina qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus sur le sujet, et comprit que chacun avait ses propres soucis.

« Et toi ? Affiches-tu tes véritables sentiments ? » demanda le brun, toujours pensif.

Lexarian laissa de nouveau un sourire, empli de mystère, se dessiner sur son visage, tel un renard. Il ferma sa tente sur un petit « Bonne nuit » un peu moqueur, qui fit bouillonner de rage la tête de classe. Lexarian n'était pas mieux que Rin, pour ce qui était de cacher ses sentiments. Il soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée, et décida d'aller se coucher, en se rappelant que la route serait longue le lendemain.

/\/\

Lexarian jeta un coup d'œil à la petite ville pittoresque qui s'étalait devant ses yeux, dont les toits bleus pointaient vers le ciel. Il se retint alors de prononcer le jeu de mot traditionnel concernant cette ville minière. Il se mordit les lèvres, tandis que la voix féminine à ses côtés s'exclama comme une gosse :

« Oh, c'est si calme. » remarqua Rin, qui zieutait le petit village dans ses moindres recoins, la comparant à Midgard. « Comment s'appelle cette ville ? »

Lexarian soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna la brunette qui avançait vers la place principale.

« En fait, cette ville s'appelle Kalm. » répondit Edgard. « Tu as fais un jeu de mot sans le savoir, et Lexarian se retenait de le faire. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, tandis qu'elle gambada un peu dans la petite ville qui était construite autour d'une grande place centrale. Les gens allaient et venaient, se doutant guère de ce qui se tramait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Edgard rappela Rin, et le trio se rendit à la petite auberge de la ville, où ils retrouvèrent Nanaki et Aerith, qui discutaient de choses et d'autres au premier étage, tout en se reposant sur les lits. A peine arrivés, que la marchande de fleur salua Rin en l'attrapant dans ses bras.

« Vous vous en êtes sortis vivant ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu dis ça avec tant de légèreté que ça en ferait peur. » plaisanta Lexarian, en saluant les deux autres membres d'Avalanche.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur l'un des grands lits, et fit semblant de s'endormir, visiblement fatigué. Edgard s'assit à côté de Nanaki, avec qui il échangea quelques mots, et Aerith lâcha la brunette pour se rasseoir et entamer une conversation sur les Anciens avec les deux autres. Edgard aimait beaucoup discuter avec les deux personnes cultivées du groupe. Rin s'assit à leurs côtés, et écouta quelques minutes ce qu'ils racontaient.

Puis, les yeux rivés à travers la fenêtre, elle finit par se relever, et annonça qu'elle allait faire un tour en ville, en attendant que les autres membres d'Avalanche n'arrivent.

« Fais attention à toi. » commenta simplement Edgard.

« Oui, papa ! » plaisanta Rin avant de dévaler les escaliers.

Vaguement, elle entendit son ami grogner, tandis que Lexarian pouffait de rire, ainsi que les deux autres membres du groupe. Elle sourit, contente de l'ambiance qui régnait toujours entre elle et ses deux amis. Il ne suffisait d'un rien pour faire émerger des sourires sur des visages. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau pour elle : voir ses amis heureux.

En quelques pas, elle se retrouva sur la place principale de la ville. Les gens allaient et venaient autour d'elle : des miniers, des soldats, des artisans, des mercenaires, des enfants qui jouaient. Des personnes si différentes, qui vivaient dans un monde différent.

Un instant, elle s'assit sur un banc, et réfléchit sérieusement à la situation où elle et ses amis se trouvaient. C'était dur, mais il y avait aussi de très jolies découvertes. Elle resta là, à regarder les gens passer, puis leva les yeux au ciel bleu qui surplombait sa tête. Plus de contrainte, ils étaient libres, mais aussi abandonnés à eux même.

La récompense était à la fois amère et douce. Etait-ce réellement une récompense d'ailleurs ? Pendant la route qui les avait amenés à la petite ville, Edgard, Lexarian et elle avaient discuté un peu de la situation. D'un côté, il était préférable de rester aux côtés d'Avalanche, et de l'autre, chacun avait un peu envie de profiter, et de découvrir ce monde.

Elle était là, plantée sur son banc, à réfléchir à diverses choses, lorsque ses yeux se portèrent sur un enfant qui tomba par terre, ayant trébuché sur l'une des petites dalles de pierre qui recouvraient la place. Elle se redressa d'un coup, et fit quelques pas pour rejoindre l'enfant, dont les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux, lorsqu'un homme fut plus rapide qu'elle : il attrapa le jeune garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, et le redressa sur ses deux jambes.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, tandis que Rin s'approcha du garçon, dont l'un des genoux était ensanglanté.

La brunette sortit un petit mouchoir de sa poche de jean, et se pencha pour s'occuper de la blessure. Elle croisa le regard de l'homme, qui devait avoir environ son âge, sans doute un peu plus, qui avait les pommettes saillantes et un regard perçant. Ses cheveux châtain/bruns en bataille lui donnaient un air moins sérieux. Il prit un air quelque peu étonné, bien que maladroit, lorsque Rin nettoya la blessure, avant d'y appliquer l'un des multiples pansements qu'elle ne quittait pas depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce monde.

« Vous êtes sa mère ? » s'étonna l'homme.

Rin faillit s'étrangler en entendant la remarque de ce dernier. Elle se redressa, et explosa de rire, tandis que le garçon filait en les remerciant.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir l'âge d'être sa mère ? » s'exclama-t-elle, pliée en deux.

« Excusez-moi. »

L'homme paraissait confus. Il se fondit en excuses, tandis que le fou rire de Rin montait crescendo. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, ce qui finalement agaça son interlocuteur.

« Eh, vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Tout à fait. » affirma-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un sourire un peu gêné, trouvant les réactions de Rin étranges. Les fous rires de la brunette avaient toujours eu le don d'entrainer toutes les personnes autour avec elle. Elle partageait sa joie et la transmettait.

« Excusez-moi. » finit-elle par dire, une fois le fou rire passé.

« Il n'y a pas de mal. » plaisanta l'homme.

Il avait l'air de bonne composition, aussi, Rin enchaîna la conversation.

« Vous habitez ici ?

-Non, je voyage. » admit le jeune homme.

« Moi de même. Enchantée, je m'appelle Rin. »

La brunette se posa juste en face de l'homme, et lui tendit la main, pour lui serrer la sienne. Il resta cependant là, à regarder la main, à la fois étonné et curieux d'un tel geste. Il grimaça légèrement, comme s'il n'arrivait à pas à comprendre, et à prendre une décision. Il semblait gêné, incapable de savoir comment réagir.

Rin cligna des yeux, étonnée.

« La politesse veut que lorsque quelqu'un tend la main vers quelqu'un d'autre, l'autre personne la lui serre en retour. C'est pour dire bonjour. » expliqua-t-elle, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Ah, pardon. » s'excusa-t-il.

Il attrapa la main de Rin, et la lui serra, un peu maladroitement, comme s'il n'avait jamais fais ça de sa vie.

« Je m'appelle Sirius'Aenir Te Sihue…enfin…on m'appelle Sirius. » s'annonça-t-il finalement.

« Va pour Sirius. Et bien, comme nous ne connaissons ni l'un ni l'autre cette ville, pourquoi ne pas la découvrir ensemble ? Ca sera plus drôle. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de répondre, et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers les commerces les plus proches. Il s'extirpa cependant aussitôt, pour se planter sur la place, le regard hagard. Il ne semblait pas vraiment habitué au contact physique, ce qui étonna fort Rin. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, et finalement, le jeune homme céda et se rapprocha de Rin, comme s'il faisait signe qu'il la suivait.

« Tu es bizarre. » remarqua-t-elle simplement.

« Qui est le plus bizarre, entre nous deux ? » répliqua-t-il.

Elle rit de plus belle, et finalement les deux jeunes personnes entrèrent dans un magasin d'armes et d'armures.

Le début d'après-midi passa tranquillement. Rin avait appris que Sirius venait de Midgard, et qu'il s'était rendu à Kalm à la recherche d'un groupe de gens, qui n'était pas Avalanche. Rin avait alors proposé son aide pour les retrouver, mais Sirius avait refusé, assurant qu'il était assez grand pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Elle avait alors deviné qu'il devait être à la recherche d'amis. Le monde de Final Fantasy sept était étrange. Rin riait beaucoup de la personnalité du jeune homme : il avait beau être droit et intelligent, il était aussi très maladroit avec les gens. Il savait cependant lancer quelques répliques piquantes à souhait à la brunette qui s'amusait de plus en plus de ses réactions.

Le duo avait fini par se retrouver dans le magasin de matéria, qui se trouvait dans la continuité du magasin d'armes et d'armures. Tous les deux étaient restés perplexes devant les petites billes de cristal colorées qui reluisaient dans les vitrines.

« Tu as déjà utilisé de la matéria ? » demanda Rin, qui ne connaissait que le concept de l'objet.

« Non, jamais. » admit le voyageur. « Il parait que cela commence tout juste à se commercialiser au public. »

Rin acquiesça : Cloud avait vaguement parlé de ce détail. Les matérias étaient auparavant une exclusivité pour les membres de l'armée, en particulier du Soldat. Elle sourit, et se planta devant le vendeur :

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je pourrais acheter des matérias ? Une de feu, une de soin, et… »

Elle se retourna vers Icare qui fixait toujours les petites boules de cristal.

« Tu veux quoi ?

-Comment ça ? » s'étonna le jeune homme, en sortant de son admiration.

« J'ai un peu d'argent, alors je te propose, comme on a jamais essayé, ni l'un ni l'autre, de t'offrir une matéria. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sirius cligna des yeux quelque peu étonné. L'idée le séduisit pourtant, et il était curieux d'utiliser cette technologie qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux différentes matérias et finalement en montra une, d'un vert intense, où se trouvait l'étiquette « contenir ».

« Celle-ci. C'est une matéria de vent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait mon cher monsieur. Cela vous fera un total de mille cinq cents soixante-quinze gils, s'il vous plait. »

Rin paya, toute contente, et tendit la petite boule verte à Sirius, ainsi qu'une petite pièce de monnaie que lui avait rendu le marchand. Il accepta sans soucis la matéria, mais resta parfaitement incrédule devant la piécette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de ça ? » s'étonna-t-il. « C'est à toi.

-Non, mais j'ai plein d'argent moi, ne t'en fais pas. Tu en feras un meilleur usage. Et puis c'est la réduction de ta matéria. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se plaindre, et fit glisser, sans l'accord du jeune homme, la pièce de monnaie froide dans la chemise de ce dernier. Ils quittèrent alors le magasin, tous les deux contents de leur nouvelle acquisition, bien que Sirius rallait en cherchant encore la pièce qui trainait dans ses vêtements. Ils avaient dans l'idée d'essayer les mystérieuses boules de magie. Ils sortirent de la ville et se retrouvèrent dans la prairie, où quelques monstres gambadaient tranquillement.

« Comment ça marche ? » s'étonna Rin, qui ne comprenait pas.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il faut les insérer dans nos armes, à des emplacements prévus à cet effet. »

Rin acquiesça et trouva effectivement trois petits emplacements circulaires dans son petit pistolet. Elle fit glisser les petites boules de cristal, qui changèrent aussitôt de taille pour venir s'encastrer dans leurs emplacements destinés. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent de stupeur, et un doux sentiment de découverte et de satisfaction l'envahit.

Ils se regardèrent, échangèrent un long regard. Lui portait une longue épée fine à la main, et avait placé sa propre matéria. Tous deux n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête :

« Comment ça marche ?

-Quoi, tu sais pas, toi non plus ? » s'étonna Sirius, qui avait espérer quelques explications de la part de la demoiselle.

« J'en sais rien moi. Feu ? »

Rien ne se produisit. Elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simplement dire le nom de ce quelle voulait, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle puise dans la boule de cristal. Elle se concentra un moment, les yeux rivés sur son arme. A l'intérieur, brûlait une essence intense. Elle eut la soudaine impression que quelque chose la submergeait, empruntait une petite place dans son esprit, et créait à sa place l'immense flamme qui vint s'élever devant elle, tournoyant autour de son corps. Le jeune homme fit un bond sur le côté, surpris par la déflagration, qui disparut quelques instants plus tard.

Le silence s'imposa dans la petite plaine verdoyante et tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de joie ne retentisse, troublant le sommeil de tout ce qui y vivait.

« C'est gééééniiiiaaaalll ! » s'exclama Rin, ne tenant plus sur place.

Elle sautilla jusqu'à Sirius, et lui attrapa les mains pour le faire tournoyer dans tous les sens, partageant sa folie passagère.

« A toi ! A toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en manquant de faire tomber le voyageur dans l'herbe, à force de sautiller dans tous les sens.

« Eh, calme toi. »

Rin essaya de se contenir, et lâcha enfin Sirius dont la tête commençait à tourner. Celui-ci reprit son équilibre et fixa la petite bille de magie à son tour, contenue dans son épée. Comme Rin, rien ne se passa dans un premier temps. Il ferma même son esprit lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose s'immiscer en lui. Il comprit alors ce que c'était, et finit par lâcher la bride. Une bourrasque de vent immense se forma, venue de nulle part, allant même jusqu'à former quelques petites tornades. Le voyageur resta époustouflé par tant de force et de grâce.

Le vent s'apaisa, et il laissa échapper un sourire satisfait, tandis que Rin hurla de joie à sa place, en sautillant dans tous les sens à nouveau. Elle l'entraina dans un nouveau tourniqué de folie, tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats.

« C'est génial ! » répétait-elle.

Elle finit par le lâcher, et par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe de la prairie. Finalement, elle n'était pas déçue du voyage. Tout ce qu'elle allait vivre allait beaucoup lui apprendre.

Sirius emprunta une petite place à côté de Rin, et regarda l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées. La brunette le scruta, et fut surprise d'y apercevoir un visage triste, lourd de sentiment. Quelque chose pesait sur les épaules de ce voyageur, qui était devenu son ami en quelques heures.

Elle ne dit rien, mais ne quitta pas des yeux cet homme solitaire. Car c'est ce qu'elle lisait en lui : de la solitude. Il n'était pas habitué aux autres, ni même à vivre à l'extérieur, encore moins à rire.

Il se retourna vers elle, et, pour la première fois, il lui offrit un sourire qui lui était destiné, comme s'il la remerciait du temps qu'ils avaient partagé.

« Je dois continuer mes recherches. Nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais, Rin.

-Je sais. » admit Rin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils soupirèrent d'un pareil accord. Il se pencha un bref instant au dessus d'elle, et glissa avec sournoiserie la pièce qu'il détenait depuis un petit quart d'heure, dans le cou de Rin, qui tressaillit. Elle se redressa en sursaut et râla un moment, tandis qu'elle ramassait les vingt-cinq gils qui trainaient par terre.

Tous deux rentrèrent en ville, où ils se quittèrent. Rin devait rentrer à l'auberge, où Cloud était certainement déjà arrivé, afin de suivre ses compagnons. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, l'air un peu triste. Rin se retourna alors soudain, et hurla à pleins poumons :

« Tu devrais regarder dans la poche droite de ta chemise. »

Sirius sursauta, étonné, et fouilla aussitôt dans sa poche, où il trouva les quelques vingt-cinq gils qu'il avait pourtant rendu. Il fulmina, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Au loin, la brune s'en allait déjà. Il hurla alors, encore plus fort :

« Je te jure que tu les retrouveras, tôt ou tard, petite peste ! »

Rin pouffa de rire, avant de rentrer dans l'auberge. La promesse était faite. Peut-être se reverrait-il un jour, par hasard, après tout. Ce jour-là, il lui rendrait cette petite pièce de vingt-cinq gils.

Après un dernier sourire amusé, il disparut dans les méandres de la petite ville.

Ils s'étaient déjà perdus de vue, lorsqu'un air sombre se dessina sur le visage de Sirius.

« Tu lui ressembles tellement…moralement…» soupira-t-il.

Il se reprit. Il était ici pour une mission. Une mission qu'il devait accomplir, qu'importe le prix. Il n'était pas là pour sympathiser. Il devait trouver ces gens au plus vite.

Oui, au plus vite. Le temps était compté.

Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était qu'un sombre avenir planait au dessus de lui.

Dame Fortune est parfois cruelle.


	5. Chapitre Cinq : L'éclat de la Lune

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian et Edgard m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Cinq

L'éclat de la Lune

« Je n'ai plus jamais revu Sephiroth depuis. » finit enfin Cloud Strife après plus d'une heure et demie d'explications sur le grand méchant de l'histoire du jeu.

Lexarian se redressa de sur le lit, réveillé par le silence soudain qui venait de s'imposer d'un coup dans la grande chambre de l'auberge. Il s'était lamentablement endormi pendant l'explication, ayant déjà connaissance des évènements du jeu. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir été plus attentif aux réactions de Tifa, qui devait à l'instant même se poser des questions sur son ami, qui n'était pour elle JAMAIS venu à Nibelheim.

Tout le monde avait bu les paroles du blondinet, et tous ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : retrouver Sephiroth. Sauf peut-être les trois nouveaux arrivants, qui semblaient bien ailleurs.

Avalanche décida de rester la nuit à l'auberge, puis de reprendre la route le lendemain. Ils allaient profiter de la ville pour acheter tout le nécessaire à leur voyage. Dans un premier temps, ils se rendraient à la ferme des chocobos, beaucoup plus au Sud, afin de trouver un moyen de traverser le marais de Midgard, gardé, disait-on, par un immense serpent. Rin, Edgard et Lexarian se retrouvèrent dans une chambre, tandis que Tifa et Aerith en partageait une autre, et enfin, dans la dernière où ils s'étaient réunis dormiraient Barret, Cloud et Nanaki.

Il n'y eu pas besoin de le répéter une seconde fois, pour que Rin ne se rue dans sa nouvelle chambre pour s'étaler dans un lit bien confortable, fatiguée de sa journée. Elle se roula comme une gosse dans les draps, tandis que ses amis posaient leurs affaires. Edgard prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, en vérifiant que personne ne viendrait épier. Deux des murs de la chambre étaient couverts de fenêtres qui donnaient sur la petite ville. Lexarian s'y pencha, prévoyant le futur discours d'Edgard.

« Bon, il faut que l'on parle sérieusement, tous les trois. »

Rin se redressa avec un sourire, et s'assit les genoux croisés sur le lit, attentive. Lexarian s'adossa à la fenêtre et fit signe qu'il écoutait. Edgard vint s'installer sur l'un des lits, et commença :

« Nous sommes donc dans le monde de Final Fantasy VII. Ce que nous sommes, ce que l'on fait ici, on en sait rien, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que les blessures, ce que l'on dit, ce que l'on fait, tout ça, c'est réel. C'est un peu what's the fuck, mais il faut garder en tête que l'on peut mourir.

-Nous n'avons pas de point de sauvegarde, effectivement. » remarqua Rin, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Nous avons des compétences, cependant. J'aimerai bien que l'on en fasse le tour, rapidement d'ailleurs, histoire de savoir sur quoi on peut compter. » continua Edgard. « Lexarian, commence. »

Lexarian se retourna vers la ville, non sans un sourire moqueur, et commença à déballer ses compétences utiles :

« Je suis sportif, je sais mener les gens à la baguette. Je suis donc un beau parleur qui sait retourner une situation à la seule force de mes mots. Je programme n'importe quoi en moins de deux, sauf si ce que je dois programmer à un rapport avec le réseau. »

Rin pouffa de rire, devant une telle présentation de compétence, et passa à elle :

« La sécurité n'a pas de secret pour moi. Je suis capable de viser correctement avec une arme à feu, ayant toujours pratiqué des sports où la vision était nécessaire…

-Rin, les FPS ne sont pas des sports, mais des jeux vidéos. » remarqua Lexarian.

« …je sais cuisiner, et voilà ! » finit-elle, sans faire attention à Lexarian.

« Tu oublies tout ce que tu caches derrière ton sourire, Rin. »

Un silence s'imposa d'un coup. Rin ne perdit pas son sourire, tout en regardant son ami d'enfance. Edgard se sentit écarté de la conversation. Les deux autres se toisaient, sans se quitter des yeux. Aucun ne perdit son sourire, mais étrangement l'anglais sentait une certaine tension monter. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais n'était pas dupe non plus : il pensait connaître Rin et Lexarian, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ces deux là cachaient beaucoup de choses derrière leurs visages enjoués.

« Quant à moi j'ai fais de l'escrime pendant des années, et je pense que je ne devrais pas trop mal me débrouiller si je m'achète une rapière. Je suis bon dans quasi tous les domaines de l'informatique, je sais jouer du violon, mais ça ne va pas nous aider à grand-chose. »

Lorsqu'il avait parlé, les deux autres avaient cessé leur petit jeu pour se retourner vers leur ami, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« La grande question est, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire du coup ? On est assez grand pour se débrouiller tous seuls, là n'est pas le problème. Est-ce que l'on suit l'histoire ? Est-ce qu'on les suit eux, ou est-ce que l'on se sépare ?

-Et surtout, si on se sépare, qu'est-ce que l'on fait. » ajouta Lexarian.

Ils étaient plutôt d'accord pour se séparer d'Avalanche, en faisant avancer les choses à leurs manières. Les gars étaient plutôt décidés de sauver Aerith d'une mort certaine, et peut-être empêcher Sephiroth d'être tué, et de devenir fou.

« Tu me redis ça ? » s'étrangla Lexarian.

« Je disais qu'on pourrait essayer de sauver Sephiroth. » répéta Edgard, un peu gêné.

« Tu parles de sauver un type qui a tué des centaines de gens ?

-Oui, mais il est fondamentalement bon. Tu n'as pas joué à Crisis Core toi. C'était quelqu'un de bien avant, il se fait juste utiliser par Jenova.

-Tu fais ça comment, sans risquer de te faire empaler sur une épée de deux mètres de long ? » ironisa Lexarian.

« Ca…faut y réfléchir. » grimaça Edgard, se rendant bien compte que l'idée était difficilement réalisable.

Ils discutèrent un long moment sur les futurs évènements. Ils annonceraient le lendemain à Avalanche qu'ils évolueraient de leurs côtés, sans pour autant les lâcher en cas de problème. Après une longue heure, ils finirent par descendre de leur chambre pour venir manger en compagnie des autres.

Ils étaient tous bien fatigués, et chacun n'avait qu'une hâte : aller dormir dans des draps tous chauds.

/\/\/\

Il faisait nuit, lorsqu'il décida d'agir. Une demi-lune éclairait faiblement les pavés de la ville. Les ruelles étaient désertes. Seuls quelques fêtards tardifs trainaient du côté du petit bar. Les fenêtres et les volets étaient fermés, et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, mis à part les grands lampadaires qui illuminaient la place principale.

A pas de loup, et habillé d'un long manteau noir, il se dirigea vers l'auberge, où il ressentait une très grande concentration d'énergie. Ils devaient se trouver là, dans l'une de ces chambres. Il s'approcha du grand muret à pas de velours, avant de se cacher derrière deux grandes caisses de bois empilées. Il s'assit quelques secondes, se concentrant sur l'énergie qui se diffusait non loin. Au bout de quelques instants, il devina l'emplacement de ce qu'il cherchait. Il grimpa aisément sur les deux grosses caisses et se retrouva face à un mur. D'un bond, il sauta sur le mur où quelques pierres apparentes lui permirent d'évoluer plus haut. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent bientôt sur le rebord d'une fenêtre non éclairée. Il grimpa tel un chat sur la bordure qui faisait une cinquantaine de centimètres de large. D'un coup d'œil, il s'aperçut que des gens dormaient dans la petite chambre. Il se concentra sur la poignée de la fenêtre et au bout de quelques instants, celle-ci se tourna sur elle-même, et les deux battants s'ouvrirent vers l'extérieur.

Sans le moindre bruit, il se faufila dans la pièce. Il y avait trois lits. Dans le premier, le plus près et le plus éclairé se trouver un jeune homme, aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, paisiblement endormi. Dans le lit à l'opposé, un peu plus loin, se trouver un autre homme, les cheveux châtains, courts et en bataille, qui dormait en dehors de ses draps, habillé d'un simple caleçon, comme s'il ne supportait pas la chaleur ambiante. Au pied de son lit se trouvait une longue lance. Il savait se battre.

Enfin, au fond de la pièce, à peine éclairé, se trouvait un troisième lit, où quelqu'un semblait dormir, bien qu'il ne distinguait pas correctement quel était le type de personne. C'était à peine s'il voyait son visage.

Il se retourna vers le premier des lits, et s'approcha du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il bougeait légèrement dans son sommeil, comme troublé de rêves ou de cauchemars. Il était jeune, mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait pas sa place ici.

Il sortit de son long manteau une petite dague fine. Ce ne serait pas long, il s'acquitterait rapidement de la besogne. Qu'est-ce qu'une vie, après tout ? Les humains n'étaient guère plus que des insectes qui grouillaient dans des millions d'univers différents. Ceux-là s'étaient vu pousser des ailes, comme des papillons.

Cependant, la vie d'un papillon est éphémère. Leurs vies aussi. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de déséquilibrer les mondes. Il y avait des règles, et lui, il était là pour les faire appliquer.

Aussi, il leva lentement la main au dessus du corps endormi du jeune homme, qui était loin de se douter de son destin. Il ne ressentait aucune pitié dans son geste.

Il allait abattre la lame étincelante sur l'homme, lorsqu'une balle lui frôla la joue, accompagnée d'une détonation assourdissante qui dû réveiller l'auberge toute entière. Surpris, presque paniqué, il redressa la tête vers le lit qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, à peine éclairé. Une jeune femme se tenait là, habillée d'un grand T-shirt qui glissait des ses épaules, et qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui semblaient danser, et dans sa main droite se trouvait un pistolet encore fumant. Elle l'avait vu. Il aurait dû vérifier. Cette fille ne dormait sans doute déjà pas à son arrivée.

Ce qui le marqua le plus, ce fut l'expression dans ses yeux. Elle le fixait si sérieusement, avec tant de haine, qu'il vit en elle quelqu'un de dangereux.

Quelqu'un qui pouvait tirer à nouveau.

Cependant, tandis que les gens de la pièce se réveillaient lentement, étonnés du vacarme, et se rendaient compte de la situation, le regard de la jeune femme changea, lorsque quelques rayons de lune glissèrent sur le visage de l'intrus. Il passa à l'étonnement, à la surprise, puis à la peur et enfin au sentiment d'être trahi.

Lui aussi, c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

De la trahison.

Tandis que tout s'emballait autour d'eux, car le châtain avait sauté de son lit pour attraper sa lance, et le brun s'était redressé, à la fois surpris et paniqué, eux, ils ne bougèrent pas. Ils restèrent à se toiser, cherchant chez chacun la vérité. Le lancier ne bougea pas, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas à agir. La brunette se mordit les lèvres, puis lui adressa à nouveau un regard mauvais. Elle avait pris sa décision, choisi son camp. Lui aussi.

Le destin les avait fait rencontrer de nouveau, mais pas comme ils l'auraient souhaité.

« Rin… » murmura-t-il.

« Bonsoir, Sirius… » maugréa-t-elle, avec une légère grimace.

La brunette ne scia pas, mais intérieurement, elle brûlait. Elle brûlait de rage et de colère contre cette situation. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette personne avec qui elle avait passé un après-midi si agréable se retrouvait-elle là, en face d'elle, sur le point d'assassiner l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle voulut hurler de rage, mais se retint. Lui, il se contenta d'afficher un sourire cynique, montrant que la situation ne changeait rien à son travail. Elle répondit alors aussitôt à la provocation. Elle tira de nouveau un coup qui l'atteignit à l'autre joue, pour laisser une vague éraflure.

Il perdit son sourire mesquin. Cette fille ne bluffait pas. Lui qui l'avait rencontré si rayonnante et souriante, il la trouvait devant lui, plus sérieuse que jamais.

« Je te préviens, Sirius… » commença-t-elle, tandis qu'un grand mec baraqué et possédant un flingue à la place de son bras droit rentra dans la pièce en fracassant à moitié la porte. « Je te préviens, la prochaine fois, c'est ton cœur que je vise. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage, le message était déjà passé. Il s'approcha simplement d'elle, à l'aide de pas lents. Elle ne plia pas un seul instant. Le canon de l'arme toucha bientôt le torse du jeune assassin. Il ne souriait pas. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait vu sourire timidement auparavant. Il se contenta de tendre le bras jusqu'au visage de Rin, qu'il toucha et caressa. Lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa joue, elle comprit.

Une petite pièce de monnaie fine et froide glissa contre sa clavicule droite, avant de s'engouffrer dans le t-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et de tomber par terre, accompagnée de tintements sonores.

Il recula vers la fenêtre, un sourire aux lèvres, et après un « A très bientôt, à toi et tes deux amis, ma chère. », il se laissa tomber par celle-ci, tandis que des cris fusaient de toutes parts.

Rin resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, tandis que Lexarian se pencha à la balustrade pour voir l'assassin disparaître dans les ruelles obscures de la ville. Edgard, lui, s'était levé de son lit, pour rejoindre à grand pas son amie brune dont le regard semblait vide. Barret fit de même, tandis que les autres membres d'Avalanche débarquaient, accompagné du propriétaire de l'auberge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'étonna l'aubergiste, à la place de toute le monde dans la pièce.

« Un voleur s'est infiltré dans notre chambre, mais il a fuit. » répondit simplement Rin, avant de se pencher, pour récupérer la pièce qui trainait sur le sol. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Et les coups de feu ?

-Pour le faire fuir. » répondit la brunette.

On discuta pas mal autour du sujet, sur ce qu'un voleur pouvait bien venir faire ici, la façon dont il était entré, puis tout le monde retourna se coucher. Tous, sauf Edgard et Lexarian qui restèrent debout dans la pièce, et qui n'attendaient que le retirement des autres membres dans leurs chambres respectives.

« Rin. » appela Edgard, encore à moitié sous le choc.

La brunette se releva de sur le lit où elle s'était assise, comprenant bien que si elle avait réussi à détourner les réelles questions d'Avalanche, ce ne serait pas si facile avec ces deux amis. De plus, elle devait absolument leur expliquer la situation, qu'elle avait peine à comprendre.

« C'était qui ce type ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? » tonna Edgard.

« Il s'appelle Sirius, et je l'ai rencontré cet après-midi en ville. On a passé pas mal de temps ensemble, et il m'a même révélé qu'il cherchait des gens. Enfin, bref, on s'est quitté pour revenir chacun à nos occupations. Ce que l'on appelle théoriquement une « rencontre ». Et là, je n'arrivais pas à dormir lorsque j'ai vu quelqu'un rentrer par la fenêtre, et clairement, c'était pour nous tuer, tous les trois. Il était à deux doigts de commencer par toi, Edgard, lorsque j'ai tiré pour l'en dissuader. J'ai alors vu son visage, et…c'était le même type que cet aprem. »

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux, à réfléchir aux évènements. Lexarian comprit et fit rapidement la liaison entre les évènements, tandis qu'Edgard resta abasourdi, baigné dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Lexarian soupira et expliqua :

« C'est pas possible, t'es vraiment pas du matin : ton cerveau marche au ralenti ! Nous avons quelqu'un sur le dos qui est là pour nous tuer nous, alors que l'on n'est pas prévu dans le jeu. C'est donc quelqu'un qui sait que nous venons d'ailleurs, et veut nous éliminer pour cette raison. »

Edgard écarquilla les yeux sous la stupeur, tandis que Rin réfléchit à voix haute.

« On devrait pas être là. On est des fauteurs de troubles en quelque sorte, je suppose. Mais de là à nous tuer. Il ne devait pas savoir que j'étais l'un du trio. Mais pourquoi ? Comment savait-il que c'était nous trois, s'il ne savait pas que c'était moi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

Ce détail lui échappait. Une chose était sûre, Sirius avait été tout aussi étonné de la voir.

Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir, Rin revint se glisser dans ses draps, reprenant l'air enfantin qu'elle affichait d'habitude. Voyant qu'ils n'avanceraient pas plus, les deux autres firent pareils, et Lexarian éteignit la lumière, les plongeant tous les trois dans le noir.

Edgard posa une ultime question :

« Rin, tu tires vraiment si bien ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non, c'était un coup de chance. » répondit Rin, le plus naturellement du monde.

« Ahh…je me disais bien. » se rassura Edgard, avant de se rendormir.

« Eh, le binoclard…ton cerveau marche vraiment à deux à l'heures à ton réveil. » grogna Lexarian.

Le trio se rendormit plus au moins, n'ayant aucune réelle idée de ce qui les attendait.

/\/\/\/

Quand Edgard se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentit vide. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le plafond, doté de quelques poutres apparentes, et son cerveau se mit à marcher au ralenti. Avait-il rêvé ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien. Doucement, il se redressa. Il faisait déjà jour dans la petite chambre. Tout était calme, aucun bruit ne dérangeait le silence. Les cheveux en bataille, il finit par remarquer la présence, si discrète, de son amie, qui se trouvait accoudée à la fenêtre, à côté de lui, jouant avec une petite pièce entre ses doigts, perdue dans ses pensées. Il devina qu'elle avait pris une douche, car ses cheveux étaient encore humides, ruisselant à certains endroits. Elle perdait tout de son côté foufou qu'il lui connaissait. Lexarian avait raison : il allait voir Rin comme il ne l'avait jamais vue avant.

Elle se retourna vers lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres, presque rassurante, tandis que la pièce retournait dans sa poche :

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle, en s'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheval.

« Plus ou moins. J'ai fais un rêve bizarre. » maugréa Edgard, en s'étirant.

Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer pendant la nuit. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien, et comme il n'avait jamais vraiment été du matin, il rangea le problème dans la case souvenirs vagues de cauchemars. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se portèrent sur le planché en bois qui recouvrait le sol. Là, nettement visibles, se trouvaient quelques tâches de sang.

Il se souvint alors des coups de feu, du jeune homme marqué aux visages par deux trainées de sang, et du couteau qui s'était levé au-dessus de lui.

Il se retourna aussitôt vers Rin, paniqué, cherchant en elle une explication. Pour seule réponse, elle eut un sourire triste.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve ? » s'étrangla Edgard.

« Non. On a vraiment voulu te tuer. » affirma Rin. « Et Lexarian et moi aussi. La prochaine fois, tu te mettras au bout de la pièce, tu ne seras pas le premier visé. » ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant.

Edgard ne trouva pas sa remarque risible et sauta hors de son lit pour s'habiller le plus vite possible. La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter sur le coup, laissant entrer Lexarian et sa fidèle lance qui ne le quittait pas. Il semblait si décontracté, que cela énerva le brun.

« Mais comment pouvez-vous être aussi calmes ? » hurla-t-il, en perdant les pédales.

« Ah, toi, tu es réveillé, cette fois. » constata Lexarian avec un sourire.

Edgard se relaissa tomber sur le lit, fatigué par ses deux compagnons qui semblaient se moquer éperdument de la situation. Il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête et de décompresser. Les autres ne devaient évidemment pas être si calmes que ça, et cachaient leurs émotions, comme d'habitude. Il essaya de se canaliser, et se redressa.

« Okay, qu'est-ce que l'on sait sur la situation ?

-On s'en va avec Avalanche jusqu'à la ferme des chocobos. Après on se sépare : ils iront vers Junon, comme prévu. » répondit Lexarian le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Nous, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? » demanda ensuite Edgard.

« On n'intervient pas. » répondit Lexarian.

Le jeune homme avait répondu par pure logique. Cependant, même Rin, qui était habituellement sur la même longueur d'onde, ne réussit à comprendre :

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« On risquerait d'envenimer les choses. On risquerait…le monde lui-même. » expliqua-t-il. « Personnellement, je vois pas ce type taré tuer quelqu'un de primordial à l'histoire, du genre Aerith, avant qu'elle n'invoque le Sacre.

-Outre le fait que je n'ai pas idée que ce qu'est le Sacre, je dirais simplement que Sirius ne ferait pas ce genre de chose, si on y réfléchit bien. » répliqua Rin.

Edgard acquiesça, comprenant où voulait en venir la fille du groupe :

« Il est là pour nous éliminer parce qu'on ne devrait pas être là. Pas pour bouleverser le court des choses. Mais qui nous dit qu'il n'aura pas de scrupules à le faire pour arriver à ses fins ? »

Rin secoua la tête, négative :

« Un type qui est gentil avec un enfant qui tombe par terre, tuer des gens innocents, non, je ne crois pas. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Et moi, je ne suis pas innocent, peut-être ? » s'exclama Edgard, qui se remémora les évènements de la veille.

Rin haussa les épaules. L'ennemi ne les voyait pas comme ça. Ils ne devraient pas être là. Ces manières étaient radicales, mais dans un sens, ils étaient en faute.

« Sauf qu'on aimerait bien retourner chez nous. C'est pas comme si c'était notre faute si on était arrivé là. Il pourrait au moins nous raccompagner gentiment vers la sortie. » plaisanta Lexarian.

« Rin, tu crois que tu arriverais à le raisonner ? » demanda finalement Edgard, qui avait réfléchi à la question.

Rin secoua la tête, négative. Il était trop tard. La veille, tout c'était passé en un instant entre les deux personnes : ils étaient ennemis. Ils avaient choisi leur camp. Il ne reviendrait pas sur son jugement, il ne plierait pas. Ils avaient fais leurs choix.

Edgard soupira, et finalement se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, en vérifiant s'il avait bien toutes ses affaires.

« Bon, il faut que l'on réfléchisse. Mais une chose après l'autre : je pense qu'il est crucial que j'achète, comme vous deux, une arme, si je tiens à ma peau. »

Les deux autres acquiescèrent ostensiblement la tête, pour confirmer les propos de leur ami commun : ils devaient rester en vie, tout de même !


	6. Chapitre Six : La séparation

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian, Edgard et Sirius m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Six

Séparation

« Dis-moi, Rin : as-tu la vague impression qu'Edgard est sur un nuage, et semble avoir oublié l'incident de cette nuit ? » demanda un Lexarian quelque peu perplexe.

« Ben… » laissa échapper le brune qui était tout aussi incrédule que son ami d'enfance.

Le calme, le presque imperturbable (sauf quand il est en danger de mort), la sagesse incarnée, était à l'instant même en train de s'amuser avec une petite épée fine et droite dans le magasin d'armes de Kalm. La rapière était non seulement belle, composée d'une garde riche en filins de fer qui s'entrelaçaient délicatement, mais aussi mortelle. Elle représentait plutôt bien la personnalité d'Edgard, cependant. Le jeune anglais avait de plus pratiqué l'escrime pendant de longues années, ce qui l'aiderait incroyablement au combat.

Lexarian avait tout de même l'impression de voir un gosse devant ses yeux. Contrairement à Rin et lui-même, Edgard extériorisait ses réels sentiments, bien qu'il soit en temps normal beaucoup plus réservé que les deux autres.

« Cloud et les autres sont déjà partis vers le sud. » rappela Lexarian. « On va se rendre à la ferme des chocobos, et les y rejoindre. On doit faire un choix avant cet instant. Si on les suit, si on se sépare. Un choix quoi. »

Edgard se reprit alors, et rangea sa nouvelle acquisition dans son fourreau, qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture.

« On est d'accord sur le principe. Combien de jours estimés pour la ferme ? Trois, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Trois jours dans des plaines remplies de monstres assoiffés de sang ! Yahooo ! » ironisa Rin, avec un sourire.

« Je ne trouve pas VRAIMENT ça drôle. Surtout que parmi ces monstres, il y a ce type. » remarqua Lexarian, avec une légère grimace.

« Il n'est pas un monstre. » répliqua Rin. « Mais il veut notre peau. »

Le trio passa au magasin suivant, celui de matéria, où les deux garçons achetèrent à leurs tours des matérias. Lexarian ne tint pas en place lorsqu'il fit l'acquisition d'une matéria de foudre, tandis qu'Edgard fixait d'un œil curieux sa matéria de glace.

« Rin, tu n'en prends pas ? » s'étonna Edgard, tandis que Lexarian courrait déjà à l'extérieur de la ville pour tester sa matéria.

« J'en ai déjà acheté, hier, en faisant le tour de la ville. » répondit-elle simplement.

« En charmante compagnie, c'est cela ? »

Rin eut un simple sourire, un peu énigmatique. Edgard ne sut jamais ce qu'elle pensait ce jour là.

« Ma compagnie était encore charmante à cette heure-là, oui. » admit-elle.

Elle sortit la petite pièce qu'elle possédait depuis la nuit, et la fit tourner dans les airs, avant de la rattraper.

« C'est comme pour cette pièce. Je suis pile, il est face. Nous nous faisons dos, sans jamais se retourner. Si nous étions amis, nous avons décidé, tous les deux, de devenir des ennemis. »

Elle rangea la petite pièce dans sa poche, et sortit en silence du petit magasin. Edgard haussa les épaules, tout en commençant en comprendre la réflexion de Lexarian à propos de Rin.

« Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde, et dire que tu as mal ? » murmura-t-il, comprenant la peine que pouvait ressentir à cet instant son amie.

Voir un ami devenir un ennemi mortel. Que ferait-il si pour une raison x ou y Lexarian ou Rin se retournaient contre lui ? Serait-il capable de se battre ? Ou abandonnerait-il, incapable de lever la main sur eux ? Rin avait connu cet homme, même si ce n'était quelques heures. Ils avaient partagé un moment, et s'étaient quittés.

Il quitta à son tour le magasin, comprenant part la même occasion que la jeune femme qui les accompagnaient, lui et son ami, n'était pas si faible qu'elle ne paraissait. Après tout, elle avait été sur le point, la nuit même, de tirer une balle dans le cœur de son ancien ami. Il devinait aussi que si l'occasion se présentait, elle n'hésiterait pas à appuyer sur la gâchette, si c'était pour sauver l'un des membres du trio d'une mort certaine.

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent dehors, où Lexarian provoquait une série de petits éclairs qui faillirent toucher Edgard, qui le sermonna quelques secondes plus tard. Après s'être assurés de partir correctement équipés, ils quittèrent la petite ville qui portait si bien son nom, et filèrent droit vers le sud.

/\/\/\

Lexarian fixait le bleu du ciel, à travers les innombrables branchages qui s'entrelaçaient plus haut au dessus de sa tête. Tout était calme. Le jeune homme était parti un peu en avant, pour repérer un endroit où camper pour la nuit même. La petite clairière qui s'offrit à ses yeux quelques mètres plus loin sembla toute choisie. Seul un chocobo trottinait dans l'herbe, et s'empressa d'ailleurs de s'enfuir lorsque le lancier tenta de s'approcher. La bête était admirable. Lexarian regretta de ne pouvoir l'approcher plus près. Il se consola en repensant que bientôt, ils seraient à la fameuse ferme des chocobos.

Le beau parleur planta sa lance dans la terre fertile, et resta pensif. L'histoire commençait à être intéressante, avec cet homme qui les suivait. Ce qui l'embêtait par contre, c'était la relation de Rin avec leur ennemi. Il connaissait bien Rin. Cela avait du être un choc pour elle, la nuit précédente, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de qui lui faisait face. La situation était sans doute mieux ainsi, malgré tout.

« Venez, ici c'est sympa ! J'entends un cours d'eau en plus. » hurla finalement Lexarian aux deux retardataires.

Un cri lointain perçant le fit sursauter, avant de s'étouffer dans la forêt.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta le lancier.

« Oui, oui ! » hurla la voix lointaine d'Edgard.

Lexarian resta encore quelques instants à méditer seul, avant que ses deux amis ne débarquent à leurs tours, sortant de la forêt, assez dense par endroits. Rin était couverte de feuilles et brindilles en tout genre, à la grande surprise (ou pas) de Lexarian. De son côté, Edgard essayait de réprimer un petit sourire moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'étonna Lexarian, alors que les deux autres le rejoignaient.

« Oh, Rin a dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué dans les arbres.

-Et ? » demanda son ami, en voyant où en venait l'histoire, tandis que Rin semblait bougonner dans son coin, évitant le regard moqueur de Lexarian.

« Et elle avait oublié que, contrairement à notre monde, il y est possible de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec des monstres. Elle est tombée en voulant éviter un oiseau étrangement gros qui semblait avoir fait son nid dans l'arbre où elle était montée.

-Et bien ? Le chat ne tient plus sur ses pattes ? » plaisanta Lexarian, tandis que Rin déployait sa tente.

Il écopa d'un tirage de langue un peu vexé de la gamine qui avait passé son enfance à s'amuser dans des arbres. Un petit fou rire suivit l'histoire, puis les trois jeunes adultes installèrent leur petit camp de fortune.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, lorsque le trio dina une sorte de pot au feu. La conversation tendait à être sérieuse :

« Quelqu'un va faire le veilleur cette nuit, et on va changer à tour de rôle, toutes les trois heures. Cela fait six heures de sommeil pour chacun, je pense que ce n'est pas si mal. » annonça Edgard.

« C'est trop horriiiiibllle. » s'exclama la fille du groupe, pensant à ses neuf heures de sommeil habituelles.

Personne ne releva, comprenant que Rin essayait de détendre l'atmosphère tant bien que mal. Tout le monde pensait encore à la nuit précédente. Il fut décidé à la courte paille que Rin prenait le premier tiers suivit d'Edgard, et enfin de Lexarian.

« On va se séparer d'Avalanche. » annonça soudain Edgard pendant le diner.

« Ah, tu t'es décidé finalement ? » s'étonna Lexarian en finissant son assiette.

« Mais on va les suivre de loin, histoire d'intervenir aux moments propices. On ne peut pas laisser des gens innocents se faire tuer…ou même manipuler. »

Lexarian sembla s'étouffer en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase de son ami anglais, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« What ? » bredouilla Edgard.

« Tu n'étais pas sérieux quand même lorsque tu disais de « sauver Sephiroth » ?

-Beeennn…

-Mais tu as piqué le cerveau de Rin pour sortir une connerie pareil, ou quoi ? »

Rin releva la tête, mais ignora finalement la pique, trouvant son diner beaucoup plus intéressant. Les deux garçons se chamaillèrent un moment :

« Ecoute, si c'est possible, je vois pas pourquoi on le ferait pas ! » répliqua Edgard.

« Moi je vois parfaitement. On s'approche ce taré, et on crève dans la seconde qui suit, empalé sur son épée de deux mètres. Non mais tu as vu ce qu'il fait à Aerith dans le jeu ? Tu veux finir pareil ? Tu es censé être le plus sage et le plus réfléchi de nous trois aussi, je te rappelle.

-Et je trouve ça triste qu'une personne à la base innocente se fasse tuer ! »

Aucun des deux ne réussit à rallier le second à sa cause. Rin termina en silence son repas et s'étira de tout son long, avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe, à côté du feu qui crépitait, pour profiter de la chaleur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de chamailleries, les deux amis laissèrent tomber leur conversation. Aucun ne fut étonné de voir leur amie commune en train de dormir, ainsi allongée dans l'herbe.

« Cette fille pourrait s'endormir assise sur une chaise au beau milieu d'une place publique, c'est hallucinant. » remarqua Edgard.

« Oui, mais c'était elle qui était censée prendre le premier tiers. » souleva Lexarian en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

« Vous vous connaissez vraiment bien tous les deux. Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? »

Lexarian s'assit à côté de son amie et s'amusa avec ses bouclettes brunes.

« Officiellement, nous nous sommes vraiment rencontré lorsque nous étions en sixième. Cela fait neuf ou dix ans, j'ai un peu la flemme de faire le décompte exact. Nous devions avoir onze ou douze ans à l'époque. Officieusement, on se connait depuis que nous avons six ans. »

Le lancier soupira, se laissant aller par les souvenirs. De son côté, Edgard ne comprenait pas très bien les sous-entendus de Lexarian :

« Officieusement ? Officiellement ?

-Rin était ma voisine, quand j'avais six ans, mais comme j'étais un véritable sale gosse à l'époque, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'ignorer. C'était une fille, après tout. Et les filles, c'est chiant, ça râle et ça pleure toujours, à cet âge là.

-Et Rin était comme ça ? » s'étonna Edgard.

« Je serai tenté de dire qu'elle est toujours comme ça, pour la taquiner, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Et non, Rin n'était pas comme ça, à l'époque. Mais comme je me fichais pas mal de qui elle était, je ne peux pas non plus te l'affirmer. »

Edgard imaginait très bien la scène : un mini Lexarian qui attrapait son ballon de hand en tirant la langue à sa petite voisine qui filait courir sous les jupes de sa mère.

Pourtant ce n'était pas l'image qui résidait dans les souvenirs de Lexarian qui regardait avec tendresse la jeune demoiselle qui dormait à ses côtés. Il la revoyait encore lui attraper le T-shirt de sa petite main, toute penaude, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cette même petite main qu'il avait délaissée, en l'ignorant, la laissant de l'autre côté du muret qui séparait leurs deux maisons. La brunette, qui désirait un peu de chaleur et d'humanité n'avait cependant pas pleuré lorsqu'il l'avait laissée là. Elle s'en était retournée dans les arbres de son jardin, à l'abri du monde extérieur.

« Tu as tellement changé. Ou peut-être pas.» murmura Lexarian envers son amie.

« Tu parles trop, Lex. » bougonna une petite voix endormie.

La brune s'étira de tout son long, et se redressa, en baillant.

« Allez, tout le monde au lit, je tiens la garde, maintenant que je me suis reposée cinq minutes ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Non, mais moi je m'endors pas avec quelqu'un qui serait capable de s'endormir à tout instant sans s'en rendre compte. » lâcha Edgard, légèrement inquiet.

« Je te rappelle, mon cher ami, que c'est cette même personne qui t'a sauvé la nuit dernière parce qu'elle était réveillée, justement. » plaisanta Lexarian en filant dans sa tente.

Edgard fut forcé d'abdiquer devant de tels propos. Il s'excusa envers la demoiselle qui laissa échapper un large sourire satisfait. Les deux hommes rejoignirent leurs lits, tandis que la brunette s'assit en tailleur devant le feu, scrutant la prairie et s'assurant qu'aucun monstre ne vienne déranger leurs sommeils.

Rin ne savait pas trop l'heure qu'il était. Elle lisait tranquillement un livre qu'elle avait acheté à Kalm, et qui traitait des divers contes et légendes de ce étrange monde où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle avait presque fini de le dévorer, lorsqu'elle se redressa d'un coup, dans la nuit noire, faisant glisser des ses épaules le pull qu'elle avait emprunté à la penderie d'Edgard afin de se réchauffer.

Elle avança en silence et pénétra dans la forêt qui faisait face au campement. Tout était calme. Seule la lune éclairait faiblement de ses rayons, à travers le feuillage dense. Les monstres dormaient aussi. Elle s'arrêta sur place, et ferma les yeux. Un faible vent glissait sur sa peau. Elle se laissa aller par la douceur, tout en fermant les yeux. Un instant de paix.

Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. L'arme à feu, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis le début de sa veillée, était tourné derrière elle, sans que la jeune fille ne regarde où exactement où elle visait.

« Je sais que tu es là. » murmura-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas furtifs résonnèrent légèrement à ses oreilles, ainsi que quelques craquements de branches. Rin sortit la petite pièce de vingt-cinq gils de sa poche et la regarda.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, faiblement.

« Parce que c'est la loi. » répondit la voix derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que cette loi ? D'où vient-elle ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu ne devrais pas respirer. Tu ne devrais pas sourire. Tu devrais déjà être morte.

-Quel effet cela t'aurait fait de me tuer et de te rendre compte après coup qu'il s'agissait de moi ? »

Elle entendit un petit rire ironique dans son dos. Elle se retourna, étonnée, et trouva, à peine éclairé par la lune, cet homme, adossé contre un arbre, les bras croisés. Il riait bien de la situation. Rin sourit, et s'approcha à petits pas de lui.

« Es-tu sûr que tu aurais rit ?

-Ma mission serait déjà finie, si tel était le cas.

-Tu esquives ma question.

-Et toi tu n'as rien à voir ave la fille que j'ai rencontré hier.

-Toi non plus. » répliqua Rin, sans dénier cependant l'affirmation du jeune homme.

Ils se turent et se toisèrent un long moment. La vie était injuste, parfois. Horriblement injuste. Il se redressa et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Rin ne bougea pas, faisant face au jeune homme.

« Je te promets que je te tuerais, Rin.

-Est-ce si amusant que ça de tuer ? » demanda la brunette.

« Tu ne devrais pas vivre. » répliqua Sirius. « Et toi ? Tu étais sur le point de me tuer.

-Pour sauver mon ami.

-Et moi pour sauver mon peuple, et le peuple de ce monde. »

Rin grimaça. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que l'un des deux était réellement en tord, dans cette histoire. Il y avait deux points de vus différents, des « méchants » différents. Sirius finit par s'énerver :

« Personne n'a le droit de naviguer corporellement d'un monde à un autre en dehors du gardien des mondes. Personne n'a le droit de modifier le cours des choses, et le cours du temps : ce qui a été prévu, ce qui doit se passer. Rien de tout ceci ne doit être modifié. Toi et tes amis n'imaginez même pas les conséquences drastiques que cela pourrait avoir. »

Beaucoup d'informations s'étaient échappés dans ces quelques paroles. Rin ne rebondit pas dessus, s'inquiétant d'un détail qui l'ennuyait d'autant plus.

« Mais d'un autre côté, si on vous demande gentiment, avec un grand sourire, de nous raccompagner dans notre monde, vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Les gens qui passent la limite doivent mourir. C'est la loi. » répéta Sirius, sans scier un seul instant.

« On ne sait même pas comment on est arrivé là ! » répliqua Rin, furieuse.

Voyant qu'il était inutile de discuter, Rin releva son arme. Il se figea, et finalement recula d'un pas. Il n'était prêt pour le combat face à elle. Il devait maîtriser les matérias pour lui faire face. Il se retourna à l'opposé de Rin, lui faisant dos. Il savait qu'elle ne tirerait pas. Il allait disparaître lorsqu'un petit objet lancé à pleine vitesse percuta son crâne. Etonné, il se retourna, et trouva dans l'herbe une petite pièce de vingt-cinq gils. Il soupira, et l'attrapa dans ses doigts.

« A la prochaine, Rin.

-A la prochaine, Sirius. »

L'homme disparut dans la forêt, tandis que Rin retourna vers son campement. Rien ne se passerait d'autre cette nuit. Elle se rassit, silencieuse, sur le petit tronc d'arbre, en face du feu qui perdait des couleurs. Elle plaça une petite branche de bois sec pour le faire repartir, et soupira.

« Where were you ? » demanda soudain une voix dans le dos de Rin.

Rin sursauta. Les trois heures devaient déjà être passées, et Edgard avait pointé le bout de son nez en dehors de sa tente, pour prendre le second Tiers. Rin avait totalement oublié ce détail, et se retourna vers Edgard, avec un air un peu gêné.

« Walking a little, to refresh my brains…rrr…no, I don't have brains, that's right. » plaisanta-t-elle en anglais.

Edgard sortit complètement de sa tente, non sans un soupir. Il tapota la tête de Rin, comme Lexarian avait l'habitude de le faire.

« C'est gentil de me rassurer, mais je me doute bien de ce que tu devais faire debout. Il est venu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rin afficha un petit air désolé, et s'avoua vaincu :

« Oui, il est venu. On a discuté un peu. Je pense qu'on devrait prévoir une sérieuse discussion, demain matin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne reviendra pas cette nuit. Il a besoin de dormir, lui aussi, quand bien même je doute qu'il soit réellement humain. »

Si la première partie de la conclusion avait rassuré Edgard, ce n'était pas le cas de sa dernière partie. Pas humain ? Il avait du mal à imaginer. Il laissa tomber, et remit son cerveau à marcher au ralentit, comme à chacun de ses réveils.

Rin, elle, s'en alla retrouver son lit de fortune, après lui avoir souhaité un bon tour de garde.


	7. Chapitre Sept : Sur un air

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian, Edgard et Sirius m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Sept

Sur un air des Rolling Stones

Lexarian ranima une dernière fois le feu, bien que le soleil commençait déjà à montrer, quoique timidement, le bout de son nez. Quelques nuages dansaient dans le ciel, et un petit air frais fit frissonner le jeune homme. Quelques monstres semblaient se réveiller aux alentours (-Lexarian le devinait à l'agitation qui refaisait surface et quelques braillements de combats matinaux-), et il serait bientôt l'heure de reprendre la route.

Alors que le châtain s'occupait du feu, il se stoppa net dans ce qu'il faisait, aux aguets. Il y avait « quelque chose » derrière lui. Quelque chose de dangereux, de mortel. Quelque chose de particulièrement horrible même, et qui allait s'apprêter à l'attaquer. Il en frémit.

Comme il s'y attendait, cette « chose » lui sauta dessus, sans prévenir, et l'encercla de ses deux bras menus, en brayant (-plus ou moins…enfin moins que plus-) tel un lion, dans le seul but de lui faire peur :

« Graaaouuuhhh !

-Bonjour Rin. » salua Lexarian sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

La brunette, qui avait sans doute décidé de faire l'idiote dès le matin, venait de lui sauter dans le dos. Elle passa sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, histoire de voir ses deux yeux bleus comme le ciel. Elle lui offrit un sourire, comme elle avait toujours sourit.

Pourtant, Lexarian n'était pas dupe. Il la connaissait, cette gamine.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Rin sembla bouder, déçue d'avoir été percée si rapidement à jour, mais ne lâcha pas Lexarian pour autant. Elle resta là, la tête dans le cou de son ami, pensive.

« Il est venu ?

-Oui. » répondit-elle, en toute franchise. « Comment tu as deviné ?

-Parce que lorsque ça ne va pas, tu deviens plus tactile. Tu m'aurais lâché depuis longtemps, si tu allais bien. »

Rin pouffa de rire, bien que légèrement vexée d'être percée à jour. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde qui la connaissait comme sa poche, c'était Lexarian. Après tout, n'est-ce pas grâce à lui qu'elle se trouvait là ? Debout, sur ses deux pieds ?

« Alors ? » finit-il par demander.

« On attend Edgard ? J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir, et je pense avoir deviné deux trois choses intéressantes. »

Lexarian lui lança un regard curieux, mais se retint d'en demander d'avantage. De toute manière, il n'eut pas énormément besoin de réfréner sa curiosité, car un cri s'échappa de la tente du dormeur matinal, à la grande surprise des deux poker-faces.

« AHHHHHHHH ! »

Rin lâcha Lexarian, et attrapa son arme à feu. En un instant, elle se retrouva dans la petite tente, prête à braquer son pistolet contre le premier ennemi.

Mais dans cette tente, il n'y avait qu'Edgard, à moitié redressé, le corps en sueur, sa couette à moitié étalée sur lui. Sur le coup, Rin pensa à un cauchemar, mais elle remarqua, non sans étonnement, qu'Edgard fixait un point fixe dans la tente, juste à côté de Rin. Par réflexe, elle fixa à son tour ce point imaginaire, mais il n'y avait rien. Pourtant, Edgard semblait toujours autant tétanisé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'étonna Lexarian, en passant la tête par l'entrée de la tente.

« Vous…elle…qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » s'écria Edgard, en pointant du doigt quelque chose dans le coin droit de la tente, à gauche de Rin.

Rin et Lexarian se regardèrent, étonnés. Rin passa alors une main sur le front d'un Edgard effrayé par quelque chose qui n'existait pas. Etonné par la réaction de son amie, Edgard la regarda enfin dans les yeux, et s'exclama :

« Vous ne la voyez pas ? La fille ? Là ? Elle est a côté de toi ? »

Il y eut un silence. Lexarian scruta à son tour l'intérieur de la tente, mais dut se rendre à la même évidence que Rin : il n'y avait qu'eux trois. Pas de fille comme Edgard le soutenait. Ce dernier commença à bafouiller, incrédule.

« Mais…elle est là…juste là…AH ! Attends ! Reviens ! Wait ! »

Edgard se releva soudain, et se lança à la poursuite de quelque chose d'invisible qui semblait avoir quitté la tente. Le jeune homme sortit uniquement habillé d'un caleçon et couru jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt qu'ils bordaient, suivit de prêt par ses deux amis qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à la situation.

« Attends, s'il te plait ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il resta là, à fixer le vide.

« Tu…ne peux pas parler ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Non ! Attends ! »

Lexarian et Rin virent leur ami commun s'avancer d'un pas, mais s'arrêta, comme si ce qu'il voyait venait tout simplement de disparaître. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme à la fois choqué, et incrédule. Il se retourna vers les deux autres, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, sans savoir quoi dire. Lexarian se contenta simplement de lui apporter un manteau, afin que son ami se réchauffe un peu.

« Vous l'avez vraiment pas vu ? » bredouilla-t-il.

« Non, pas vraiment. On t'a juste vu courir après quelque chose d'invisible. Tu es sûr d'avoir bien dormi ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? » s'inquiéta Lexarian.

« Non, je déconne pas ! » s'exclama Edgard. « J'ai VU cette fille…et je n'ai consommé aucune substance illicite. » rajouta-t-il devant l'œil sceptique de son ami.

Il se retourna vers Rin.

« Rin, toi, tu l'as vu ?

-Non. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, un peu gênée.

« Mais tu me crois, hein ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense que dans un monde comme celui-ci, on ne peut pas être à l'abri de deux trois phénomènes paranormaux. » admit-elle. « La rivière de la vie…des trucs comme ça. »

Edgard se sentit un peu rassuré dans un sens par les propos de Rin, mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce genre de désagrément local. Il s'assit devant le feu, encore chamboulé. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où avait disparu la mystérieuse jeune fille, comme pour vérifier si elle n'était pas de retour.

« Après, c'est peut-être un fantôme…ou pire encore…j'espère pour toi qu'elle n'avait pas de longs cheveux noirs et une robe blanche sur elle. » plaisanta Lexarian.

« Lex ! » réprimanda Rin, qui, malgré tout, avait plus ou moins pensé à cette image.

« Non, c'était une fille aux longs cheveux châtains, un peu bouclés, et mais elle portait effectivement une longue robe de nuit, verte pomme. » expliqua Edgard.

« Tu lui demanderas où elle l'a achetée, cette robe, la prochaine fois que tu la vois ?...ok, pardon. Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ta tente, cette fille ?

-Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle était là, penché sur moi, je dirais presque aussi étonnée que moi. Elle avait l'air perdue. Et quand vous êtes arrivés, elle a pris peur, et elle a fuit. »

Ils restèrent là, assis autour du feu. Pas un seul ne pipa mot, repensant à cette drôle d'histoire. S'ils ne connaissaient pas leur ami, Rin et Lexarian l'auraient pris pour un fou, ou pensé qu'il était sérieusement malade et atteint d'une grosse fièvre. Mais c'était Edgard, et ils étaient dans le monde d'un jeu vidéo. Tout était possible, après tout. Une fois morte, Aerith apparaissait toujours aux yeux de ses amis, lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

« Tu crois qu'elle vient… » commença Lexarian.

« …de la rivière de la vie ? » finit Edgard. « Je n'en sais trop rien. C'est une possibilité, après tout. »

L'ambiance se détendit petit à petit : Edgard se réchauffa près du feu, puis finit par oublier momentanément cet incident pour reporter son attention sur des bouts de pains grillés par les soins de Lexarian. Ils mangèrent en silence, lorsque finalement le sportif du groupe ramena un détail sur le tapis :

« Et toi Rin ? » demanda Lexarian en croquant dans un bout de pain. « Ta visite nocturne, tu vas nous en parler ?

-Ah, oui, j'avais presque oublié. » admit Edgard en relevant la tête vers la brunette.

« Et bien j'ai deux-trois choses à vous apprendre. » s'exclama Rin, plutôt contente d'elle.

Elle raconta la rencontre de la nuit passée, rassura qu'il n'y avait eu aucune confrontation, mais simplement quelques mots d'échangés.

« Alors, dans ce que j'ai appris d'important, c'est qu'il est effectivement à notre poursuite parce que nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde.

-Tu ne fais que confirmer une hypothèse plus que probable. » remarqua Lexarian, qui s'attendait à un scoop.

« Que le voyage corporel entre deux mondes est interdit, et qu'il semble exister une multitude d'univers. Je n'ai pas eu la réponse à la manière dont on s'est retrouvé là, mais je sais une chose : nous n'avons pas le droit de voyager, car nous risquons de chambouler les évènements prévus. Je ne sais pas en quoi c'est si catastrophique, surtout que l'on a dans l'idée de sauver des gens, mais je sais que par « principe », les gens qui outrepassent cette loi, doivent être puni.

-C'est grosso-modo le même concept des white hat, Rin. » rappela Edgard, étonné par la non compréhension de la brunette. « C'est compréhensible. Les White Hat sont des hackers qui travaillent pour le plaisir, mais aussi pour aider les entreprises en leur annonçant où se trouvent leurs failles de sécurité. Cependant, rien ne garanti sur l'honneur de la fiabilité de ce genre de personnes.

-Nous pourrions très bien être ici pour sauver des personnes, autant que pour les tuer. » ajouta Lexarian. « C'est le même principe. »

Rin bougonna légèrement, peu ravie. Edgard soupira, déprimé.

« J'oubliais que tu soutenais les White Hat.

-Ce que l'on fait est juste ! Bien sûr je comprends le bénéfice du doute, mais tout de même. C'est vexant de se faire passer pour le méchant. Et puis c'est pas non plus comme si on avait décidé d'arriver dans ce monde, mince !

-Non, je suis d'accord. J'ai pas non plus envie de mourir. » rétorqua Edgard.

« Quoi d'autre ? » enchaina Lexarian.

« Heu…lui, il a le droit de naviguer entre des mondes. Il est, d'après ce que j'ai compris, le gardien des mondes, et il doit faire respecter la loi. Et donc s'occuper de tuer les gens qui n'ont rien à faire dans un autre monde. Il a parlé aussi de voyager corporellement, et là, je ne pige pas trop…

-Il y aurait d'autres moyens de voyager ? » s'étonna Lexarian.

Les trois amis restèrent pensifs un long moment. Rien ne leur vint à l'esprit, et ils finirent par laisser tomber. Il était l'heure de démonter les tentes, et de partir pour la ferme des chocobos. Lexarian surprit, sans le moindre étonnement, Edgard se diriger vers l'orée de la forêt, et appeler, timidement, la fille fantôme. En vain : il revint bredouille et ils prirent la route vers leur prochaine destination.

/\/\

« Laa-lalalala-lala-la-laa la-la-lalala lala-la-lala…

-Rin, peux-tu avoir l'extrême amabilité d'arrêter de chantonner à tue-tête cette mélodie bien connue, à moins bien sûr d'apprendre soudainement à chanter correctement dans les dix secondes qui vont suivre ? » grogna Lexarian, légèrement exacerbé.

« Un problème Lex ? Es-tu aussi grognon à cause des deux heures que l'on vient de perdre à attraper ces splendides petites bêtes, ou bien est-ce parce que tu n'arrives pas à rester en équilibre sur l'encolure de ton chocobo ? » répliqua Rin, sans cacher son sourire.

Lexarian bougonna de son côté, manqua de tomber du côté droit de son chocobo, par inattention. Le trio avait, en compagnie d'Avalanche, fait la chasse à quelques montures rapides et jaunes. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la nuit où Sirius était venu rendre visite à Rin et où Edgard avait vu (-ou halluciné-) la jeune fille à la robe verte. Entre temps, ils avaient rejoins le petite groupe de terroriste écologique qui courrait toujours derrière l'homme à la cape noire. Avalanche fut légèrement déçu d'apprendre que le trio agirait de son côté. Lexarian leurs avait cependant préparé une interface web qui leur permettrait d'avoir accès plus agréablement à la base de donnée de la Shin-Ra que Rin avait subtilisée, tout en supprimant quelques dossiers fort peu judicieux à partager, tels que le dossier de l'histoire sur Nibelheim, avec la fuite de Zack et de Cloud jusqu'à Midgard…Cloud n'étant (dans ces rapports tout du moins) qu'un simple soldat, Edgard avait suggéré qu'il devrait découvrir ce genre d'informations au fil du temps, comme cela avait été initialement prévu.

Rin avait été un peu triste de se séparer de Red XIII, avec qui elle avait aimé discuter de choses et d'autres.

Depuis, le trio se baladait dans la grande plaine de Midgard. La fille du groupe était la seule à ignorer l'horreur pour se rendre à la grotte de Mythril, seul chemin qui permettait de traverser une chaine de montagne. Lexarian et Edgard, qui connaissaient plutôt bien le jeu, appréhendaient légèrement la traversée du marais, et son Zolom.

Et ce fut donc après quelques rodéos peu concluant, quelques chutes et égratignures que les trois amis s'étaient mis en route vers l'Ouest à dos de chocobos. Rin, qui avait fait de l'équitation dans une vie antérieure (-ou qui possédait une aisance ou une adaptabilité plus importante tout simplement-) se débrouillait plutôt bien. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de mettre une selle adaptée sur le magnifique animal dont le garrot devait être équivalent à la taille de Rin et dont le plumage de couleur soleil rayonnait à chaque battement d'ailes.

De son côté, Edgard, qui, lui, avait réellement fait de l'équitation lorsqu'il était plus jeune, restait droit sur l'animal. Il avait du mal à appréhender la personnalité de ces énormes oiseaux, mais il ne manquait pas d'équilibre.

C'était pour Lexarian que cela posait problème. Le handball ne demandant pas un équilibre exceptionnel, le jeune homme manquait de se retrouver par terre au moindre moment d'inattention. N'ayant peu foi à la base dans la fiabilité des petites bêtes, il restait crispé, accroché à l'encolure. Chaque bond de l'animal était une véritable torture pour lui, bien qu'assit dans une selle à chocobo.

« Le fier, le valeureux, le sans-peur, l'incroyable Lexarian, réduit à tenir nerveusement des rênes, sous peine de tomber… » plaisanta à son tour Edgard, qui trouvait la situation risible.

« La ferme, Ed ! » répliqua Lexarian sans plus de diplomatie.

« C'est un instant rare. Gardons-le gravé dans nos mémoires. » continua Rin.

Elle dut esquiver un éclair qui éclata non loin de sa tête, lancé par son meilleur ami. Elle en rit davantage, mais finit par se calmer. Elle approcha son chocobo de celui de Lexarian, et sans la moindre peine, glissa d'un chocobo à l'autre, pour se retrouver en équilibre sur le devant de la selle, dans situation peu confortable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? » lâcha Lexarian, qui se crispa davantage sur les rênes.

Rin plaisanta et subtilisa les rênes du chocobo de son ami, tandis que sa propre monture suivant en rythme derrière eux. Elle passa une dizaine de minutes à apprendre à Lexarian à comment se positionner et comment tenir les deux lanières de cuirs, puis revint sur son propre chocobo.

« Comment arrives-tu à t'habituer aussi vite, dis-moi ? » s'étonna tout de même Edgard, tandis que le marais se dessinait à l'horizon. « Enfin, je veux dire, tu es quand même connue pour être la fille qui se prend les pieds dans l'escalier et qui se casse la figure, à l'école. Non pas que c'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois…mais si. »

Ce ne fut pas Rin qui répondit, mais Lexarian, qui était légèrement plus à l'aise qu'au départ.

« Rin passait sa vie dans des arbres quand elle était petite. Lorsqu'elle ne rêve pas, elle a un très bon équilibre. A l'école, elle n'est jamais très attentive. »

Edgard ne s'étonna guère de la réponse.

Puis, sans s'en rendre compte, il retourna dans ses pensées, oubliant un peu tout se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il se rendait vaguement compte que ses deux amis se chamaillaient, pour ne pas changer de d'habitude. Lui, il repensait, une fois de plus, à l'incident qui s'était produit deux jours plus tôt : de ce matin où il ne s'était pas réveillé seul.

Il se souvenait de ses deux grands yeux verts, étonnés et apeurés. Qui était-elle ? Que faisait-elle là ? Le savait-elle elle-même ? Pourquoi les deux autres ne l'avaient pas vu ? Où était-elle désormais ?

Elle avait paru si fragile et tellement perdue.

Il avait cependant appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Nul ne savait encore si elle était une alliée ou une ennemie. Et quand bien même elle semblait une alliée, Edgard savait qu'il devrait se méfier. Leur traqueur s'était révélé pacifiste lors de la première rencontre avec Rin, mais il n'en était rien. A qui se fier ? Qui croire ?

L'anglais passa son regard sur la brunette qui riait aux éclats, aux côtés de Lexarian. Comment faisait-elle ? Avait-elle déjà oublié le court instant qu'elle avait partagé avec leur ennemi ? Ou cachait-elle le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait ? Elle taquinait le sportif comme elle l'avait toujours fait à l'école : pareille à elle-même.

En étant franc avec lui-même, Edgard savait qu'il n'était pas capable d'agir de cette façon. Il serait vexé si cette fille n'était pas leur allié…si tant est qu'elle réapparaisse un jour.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » s'étonna la voix fluette de Rin.

Edgard redressa la tête, et remarqua que ses deux amis s'étaient arrêtés devant un étrange marais. Lexarian riait nerveusement, tandis que Rin ignorait toujours la suite des évènements.

« Un marais, Rin. » répondit Lexarian, comme si c'était évident.

« Merci, mais c'est prévu qu'on le traverse ? Vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé ? »

Le brun soupira, et estima qu'il était temps de parler du Zoolom à son amie.

« Un marais, et au bout, se trouve une grotte. Le problème, car il y en a un, c'est qu'un énorme serpent se balade dans ce marais. L'avantage, c'est que les chocobos courent plus vite que lui. »

Rin pâlit étrangement.

« Gros comment le serpent ?

-Un petit mètre cinquante, ne t'en fait pas. » répondit Lexarian, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ahhh… » laissa échapper Rin, rassurée. « J'avais un peu peur que ce soit un monstre ultra-surdimensionné. Quand tu vois la taille de certains piafs et autres monstres. »

La brunette reprit sa route, laissant les deux autres gars derrière elle. Lexarian se retenait de rire aux éclats, et Edgard se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, légèrement fatigué des conneries incessantes des deux autres.

« Lex… » réprimanda-t-il.

« Eh ! J'ai pas menti ! » assura Lexarian, sans perdre son sourire. « J'ai juste omis de préciser qu'il s'agissait du diamètre, et non pas de la taille, nuance !

-Si elle crie, tu es responsable.

-Oui, patron ! »

Le petit groupe se remit en marche, traversant le marais de Midgard. Tout était calme. Il arrivait parfois que les trois jeunes gens croisent la route de quelques monstres, mais l'allure des chocobos les dissuadait de venir les attaquer. Lexarian risquait tous les cent mètres de tomber par terre, chose fort peu agréable étant donné que le sol était boueux désormais. Le jeune homme ne désirait nullement connaître la profondeur de la vase qui se trouvait sous les pieds de l'animal.

« Le marais est long ? » demanda finalement Rin.

« D'après ce que l'on a calculé, et la vitesse des chocobos, on devrait se retrouver de l'autre côté d'ici deux bonnes heures. » assura Edgard.

« Le temps nécessaire pour que Lexarian se retrouve au moins une fois le nez dans le marais, donc. » constata Rin.

« Sale PESTE ! » grogna Lexarian en se redressant brusquement de son chocobo.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva alors. Tandis que le sportif grognait, il perdit l'équilibre lors d'un bond de son chocobo, et glissa de la selle au ralentit, sur le côté gauche. Il allait proliférer un juron, lorsque Rin tenta de l'attraper en se plaçant à côté de lui.

Ce ne fut pas tant de l'attraper par son T-shirt qui fut difficile pour la jeune fille, mais plutôt de tenir sur la croupe de son chocobo, non sellé, tout en essayant de redresser son ami avant qu'il ne fasse un plongeon.

Edgard vit alors ses deux amis tomber la tête la première dans le marais, Rin suivant Lexarian dans sa chute pendant qu'elle essayait un acte héroïque raté. Les deux chocobos se stoppèrent net, et Edgard ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque les frères siamois se redressèrent, couverts de vase, l'eau boueuse leur arrivant jusqu'aux mollets. Lexarian et Rin se jetèrent un coup d'œil commun, puis éclatèrent de rire à leurs tours.

« Tu verras ta tête ! » s'éclaffa Rin en pointa son ami du doigt.

« Et toi donc ! »

Bariolés de la tête aux pieds, les deux amis essayèrent tant bien de se décrasser.

« Il nous manquerait un peu d'eau. » remarqua Lexarian, en se secouant comme un prunier.

« Et on n'a pas. » rajouta Edgard.

« Eh ! Si ! Edgard, tu peux former un bloc de glace ? » s'exclama Rin.

« Et attendre qu'il fonde, peut-être ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Nop ! Absolument pas ! Fais ce que je te dis.

-Où ça ? » s'étonna Edgard, qui ne voyait pas où la brune voulait en venir.

« Au-dessus de Lexarian et moi ! »

L'anglais parut perplexe, mais obéit. Rin avait des idées tordues des fois. Un amont de glace se forma au-dessus de ses amis, et leur tomber dessus lorsqu'une forte déflagration fit fondre les petits cristaux de glace, pour créer une pluie fine et agréable. Rin avait utilisé sa propre matéria pour modifier la consistance de l'eau.

« Riche idée ! Et en plus elle est chaude. » applaudit Lexarian.

Ils recommencèrent de nombreuses fois, et les deux idiots furent de nouveau propres. Certes, un brin trempés, mais propre. Ils purent remonter sur leurs destriers, et espérèrent que le soleil jouerait en leur faveur pour sécher un peu.

Du moins pour Lexarian, car ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité de Rin, qui avait utilisé à nouveau son pouvoir pour former une petite boule de feu qui tourbillonnait autour d'elle et qui la réchauffait petit à petit. Elle tira la langue, telle une enfant, à son ami :

« C'est de ta faute si je suis tombée ! » grogna-t-elle.

« Et c'est de ta faute si je suis tombé à la base, ma chère amie. » répliqua Lexarian.

Rin bougonna cinq bonnes minutes, puis, lorsqu'elle estima que le châtiment fut assez long, fit tournoyer une nouvelle petite boule de feu autour de Lexarian, qui sécha à son tour.

Une bonne heure passa, tranquillement. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et le trio avançait doucement dans les marais. La boue était devenue plus liquide. La vase était recouverte d'une eau marécageuse. Au loin, une montagne se dessinait. Ils arriveraient bientôt à destination.

Edgard rêvait un peu, chose rare pour lui, qui était toujours très attentif, lorsqu'il fut réveillé par un grondement sourd. Il redressa la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres. Rin s'était stoppée nette sur place et Lexarian, lui, semblait ignorer le grondement. Rin jeta un coup d'œil à Edgard, afin de s'assurer que le bruit venait de son imagination.

« Tu as entendu, toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » glapit-elle.

« Oui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna Lexarian, qui était concentré sur son chocobo.

Edgard scruta les environs, légèrement inquiet. Le grondement retendit à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, il fut assez fort pour que le sportif y prenne garde.

« Ah…c'est pas bon ça. Je crois que l'on est bon pour le sprint. » fanfaronna-t-il.

« C'EST QUOI ? » cria la brune.

« Heuu..rien, le serpent dont je te parlais.

-Un serpent long de un mètre cinquante, qui fait se bruit là ? Tu te fous de… »

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase : à la gauche du trio, une ombre gigantesque glissait sous l'eau, et fondait droit vers eux. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, les trois amis lancèrent leurs chocobos à pleine vitesse, vers les montagnes.

« Run for your life ! » s'exclama Lexarian dans la langue natale d'Edgard.

Rin gueula pas moins de trois secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la masse sombre les poursuivait.

« TU AURAIS PU ME DIRE QU'IL S'AGISSAIT DU DIAMETRE ! »

Lexarian ne répliqua pas, trouvant la situation beaucoup moins marrante qu'auparavant. Les bêtes s'affolaient sous les cavaliers, et le sportif espérait de tout cœur de ne pas tomber. La course dura dix bonnes minutes. Les chocobos étaient tout de même légèrement plus rapides que le monstre qui les poursuivait.

Du coin de l'œil, Edgard vit finalement l'énorme serpent bifurquer, abandonnant les proies un peu trop rapide. Le trio put enfin respirer, et diminua la cadence.

« Ouf… » laissa échapper Lexarian.

Rin se stoppa nette à nouveau sur place, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Elle avait pali et aucun de ses deux amis ne comprenaient pourquoi.

« Rin ? » s'étonna Edgard.

« Qui vient de crier, à l'instant ? » demanda Rin, sur le qui vive.

« Personne, tu hallucines. » répondit Lexarian.

« Tu déconnes ? Y a une fille qui hurle ! » insista-t-elle.

Au même instant, l'immense serpent réapparut, mais non pas à côté du trio, mais beaucoup plus loin dans les marais. L'animal semblait essayer d'attraper quelque chose, en vain. Quelque chose…qui semblait invisible aux yeux de Rin, mais qui hurlait bel et bien.

Sans crier garde, Edgard fit demi-tour, se dirigeant droit vers l'immense animal, et Rin comprit alors.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ed ? Tu es malade ? » tonna Lexarian.

« C'est la fille ! La fille qu'on ne voit pas ! » expliqua Rin qui partit à son tour, sur les traces d'Edgard.

Lexarian fit de même, comprenant enfin le problème. Edgard était déjà près du Zoolom qui piquait de temps à autre vers quelque d'invisible, et qui semblait l'esquiver. Lorsque l'anglais arriva à son niveau, sa rapière à la main, le monstre se retourna vers lui, des crocs immenses à la gueule, trop content de trouver une autre cible. Le brun tressaillit lorsque la chose commença à piquer droit vers lui. Le monstre fut cependant arrêté en pleine action par une balle qui lui toucha le haut de la tête, ainsi que d'une boule de feu, suivit d'un éclair.

« Occupe-toi d'elle, si tu la voies ! » hurla Rin. « Nous on s'occupe de ce monstre. »

« Mais tu sais VRAIMENT viser ? » s'exclama Edgard avant de reporter son attention sur le combat.

« C'est pas le moment de s'occuper des détails ! »

Le serpent cracha, glissa légèrement en arrière : il paraissait furieux qu'un tel retournement de situation se produise. Il tourna autour des deux cavaliers qui utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour le maintenir à distance. De son côté, Edgard, qui avait mis pied à terre (à l'eau plutôt, en l'occurrence). Lexarian crut rêver : son ami d'école supérieur navigua dans l'eau et attrapa une masse (quoique faible) invisible qui laissait d'étranges traces à la surface de l'eau. L'eau s'écartait légèrement, comme si quelqu'un s'y trouvait, mais ne formait pas non plus un trou béant. L'anglais attrapa ce que Lexarian estimait être la fille et l'étrange recouvrement à la surface du marais disparu.

Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par un coup de queue que son chocobo évita de justesse, en voulant s'enfuir. Il fit un quart de tour sans être prévenu, et failli perdre l'équilibre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se raccroche à l'encolure de l'oiseau géant avant de se redresser.

Pendant ce temps, Rin vidait le chargeur de son petit pistolet sur le serpent qui essayait de se rapprocher d'Edgard, qui rejoignait son chocobo tant bien que mal. Rin l'entendait prononcer quelques paroles rassurantes à ce qu'il tenait dans les bras.

Elle commençait à y croire à cette fille invisible. D'ailleurs, le serpent l'avait bien vu, lui.

Son chargeur fut rapidement vidé, et sans l'intervention de Lexarian et de quelques éclairs que l'animal semblait peu apprécier, elle se serait retrouvée dans une situation très inconfortable.

Edgard était remonté sur son chocobo, et le trio ne perdit pas de temps. Alors que des piques de glace filèrent vers le serpent géant, ils firent demi-tour et filèrent à nouveau vers les montagnes.

Sans grande surprise, ils ne furent pas suivis : le Zoolom avait sans doute déjà repéré une proie plus facile, bien que moins tendre. Les trois (ou peut-être quatre) trottèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure encore avant de s'arrêter, enfin, devant une immense montagne qui montait à pic. Sans un mot, ils cherchèrent la fameuse grotte de myrthil, qu'ils trouvèrent sans le moindre mal : l'endroit était signalisé par un autre Zoolom, empalé sur un arbre. Ils s'en écartèrent un peu, et descendirent enfin de leurs chocobos.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Lexarian.

« Je suis en un seul morceau. » répondit Rin, qui s'approcha d'Edgard.

« Moi aussi.

-Et elle ? » renchérit finalement le sportif, de nature curieuse.

Les trois amis s'étaient réunis quasiment en cercle. Edgard jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière et se cachait des deux autres.

« Plus de peur que de mal, je crois. Elle est un peu tâchée par la vase, et trempée, mais ça va. Je vais lui passer des vêtements. Rin, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à former de l'eau, comme tout à l'heure, pour qu'elle puisse se doucher ? »

Rin resta quelques instants silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'elle estimait être l'endroit où se trouvait la fille. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle, afin de ne pas l'effrayer et murmura :

« Tout va bien, calme toi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. »

Elle estima être plus ou moins en face de la fille qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edgard, qui lui, la voyait bel et bien.

« Elle est devant moi ? Elle n'a pas bougé ? »

Edgard confirma d'un signe de tête que la jeune femme était toujours là, sans pour autant comprendre où Rin voulait en venir. Ce qu'il découvrit quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque son amie avança une main vers le visage de la fille qu'il n'était sans doute pas censé voir.

Il comprit alors, avant même que Rin ne lui explique :

« Je ne la sens pas physiquement. Je ressens quelque chose, mais je ne la touche pas. Tandis que toi…Edgard, toi, tu l'as soulevée ! Tu la touches physiquement. C'est vraiment étrange »

Edgard acquiesça les propos de Rin. Ce fut au tour de Lexarian de soulever un autre phénomène étrange :

« Rin, tu entends cette fille ? Je veux dire, tu l'as entendu hurler tout à l'heure. Tu ne la vois pas, mais tu l'entends ? »

La brunette sursauta, surprise. Lexarian avait raison : elle avait entendu la fille hurler à pleins poumons, mais là, rien, le silence total. Elle se retourna vers la fille et lui demanda :

« Parle, pour voir ? Dis-moi ton nom. Je m'appelle Rin. »

Edgard fixa alternativement les deux filles, et en vint à la conclusion suivante : la fille que les autres ne voyaient pas avait essayé de communiquer, et Rin ne sembla pas s'en être rendue compte. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir un moyen d'échanger avec elle.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. » grimaça Rin. « La pauvre…vue que par une seule personne et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer. Il faudrait au moins lui donner un nom, ne serait-ce que provisoire. Un nom qu'elle aime, évidemment. Disons que je me vois mal l'appeler la fille invisible à chaque fois. »

Les deux autres gars acquiescèrent, d'accord sur le principe. Edgard fit part de l'accord de la fille, qui avait apriori répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif à la proposition.

« Je propose que nous l'appelions…Angie.

-Comme dans la musique ? » plaisanta Lexarian.

« Ca a l'air de lui plaire. » affirma Edgard.

« Et bien désormais, on sera quatre ! » s'exclama Rin.

Edgard se retourna vers la toute nouvellement dénommée Angie, puis, après quelques secondes, sourit et expliqua :

« Je crois qu'elle est plutôt d'accord sur le principe. Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se retrouver à nouveau seule devant une situation comme le Zoolom. En fait, elle est agrippée à moi, terrorisée, et elle acquiesce continuellement, au cas où on changerait d'avis. »

Lexarian pouffa de rire. La fille semblait rigolote, d'après la description d'Edgard. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas la voir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entonner la chanson des Rolling Stones avec un sourire.

Tout était décidé : même invisible, Angie ferait la route avec eux.


	8. Chapitre Huit : L'air pollué de Junon

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian, Edgard, Sirius et Angie m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Huit

L'air pollué de Junon

« Couleur de cheveux ?

-Châtain, légèrement roux.

-Petite, grande ?

-Plus grande que Rin.

-C'est pas compliqué ça…

-Oh la ferme, toi !

-Yeux ?

-Verts.

-Comme sa robe ?

-Oui.

-Mignonne ?

-Mais je t'en pose des questions moi ? Bordel ! » s'exclama soudain Edgard, tandis que le petit groupe traversait la grotte de mythril.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Lexarian tannait son ami pour savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fille fantôme qui se baladait en leurs compagnies. Et comme Edgard n'était pas doté d'une patience infinie pour supporter Lexarian, il avait fini par craquer, hors de lui. Le sportif en abusait très fortement.

« Il faut bien admettre que c'est pratique aussi de savoir qui nous accompagne. Nous, on ne la voit pas. » remarqua Rin. « Mais Lexarian en profite aussi pour t'énerver. »

-Juste un peu. » ironisa le jeune homme.

Edgard prit son mal en patience et osa jeter un léger coup d'œil à ce que lui seul pouvait voir : Angie. La rouquine invisible suivait chacun de ses pas, les yeux rivés sur les parois colorées et lumineuses de la grotte. Il avait envie de lui poser beaucoup de questions, mais pour le moment, ils devaient avancer. La seule chose qu'il pouvait affirmer sur cette fille, c'était qu'elle ne savait sans doute pas ce qu'elle faisait là : pourtant, elle ne semblait pas plus surprise que cela des différents monstres qu'ils rencontraient sur leur route. Elle semblait désormais plus amusée et ravie de découvrir un monde, et Edgard était formel sur ce détail, qui lui était à la fois connu, mais aussi étranger.

Il cessa de la scruter : ce soir, il lui poserait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, et il serait fixé.

« Rin. » appela soudainement l'anglais, se rappelant d'un détail non négligeable.

« Oui ? » s'étonna celle-ci, tandis quelle venait cramer littéralement un monstre qui s'était approché un peu trop près du groupe.

« Il y a une chauve-souris mutante, là-haut, au bout de la grotte. Tu la vois ? »

Le groupe s'arrêta quelques secondes. A une cinquantaine de mètres se trouvait effectivement une grosse chauve-souris, comme ils en avaient rencontré plusieurs depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la grotte de Mythril. Celle-ci se trouvait au –dessus d'une des sorties de la caverne, et il était évident qu'elle allait sauter sur le petit groupe dès qu'ils s'approcheraient davantage.

« Ouiiiii…. ? » affirma Rin, qui avait déjà compris où voulait en venir Edgard.

« Sors ton pistolet, et tue-la.

-C'est trop loin, je vais la rater. Déjà que je rate une cible à deux mètres de moi. » marmonna Rin, en esquivant le regard de l'anglais.

« Ne te fous pas de moi. Ca fait deux fois déjà que tu m'entourloupes.

-Heuu…jamais deux sans trois ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Exécute !

-Mais la pauvre bête !

-On la tuera de toute manière d'ici deux minutes, Rin. Ou alors on la laissera te sucer le sang. »

Rin soupira.

« Okai, j'ai compris. » maugréa-t-elle.

Elle sortit son petit pistolet de sa poche et visa droit sur le monstre. Il n'y eut besoin que d'un seul coup. La détonation retentit dans toute la grotte, faisant fuir d'autres monstres au passage. La cible, elle, s'écroula sur le sol. Edgard frémit sur place. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Il échangea un regard avec Lexarian, et remarqua que celui-ci n'était pas plus étonné. Oui, évidemment, l'idiot : c'était évident que Lexarian était au courant des prouesses de Rin. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle les avait prévenus depuis le départ !

Edgard se souvint soudain de la conversation sur les différentes qualités de chacun qui pouvaient être utiles dans cette histoire, et Rin avait effectivement stipulée qu'elle savait viser, ayant pratiquée des sports où cibler était nécessaire, mais il n'avait pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire, et en toute sincérité, il ne l'avait pas cru.

« Comment est-ce que tu as appris ça ? » s'étonna-t-il, à voix haute.

« Lexarian m'a appris à jouer au paintball et au Softball. » répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

« Elle faisait aussi du tir à l'arc avant, ce qui a pas mal aidé. » ajouta Lexarian. « Enfin, elle a toujours aimé ce genre de jeu, car on y passait toujours de bons moments. Mais Rin est quand même devenue très douée dans le rôle du sniper. Et elle est plus patiente que moi. De fil en aiguille, elle est devenue excellente.

-C'est à la fois impressionnant…et dérangeant. » avoua Edgard.

« Je te rappel, mon cher, que ce côté « dérangeant » t'a sauvé la vie pendant cette longue nuit à l'auberge. » plaisanta Lexarian.

Edgard allait acquiescer lorsqu'il arrêta son geste à mi-chemin, pour reporter son attention à sa droite. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, et répondit :

« Ah…oui. Il faudrait que l'on t'explique notre histoire, pour que tu comprennes. On verra tout ça ce soir, tranquillement.»

Nul doute qu'il parlait à Angie.

« Bon, mes lapins, on se bouge ? » rappela Lexarian.

Le petit groupe continua alors son escapade, non sans avoir oublié de frapper Lexarian suite à sa réflexion.

/\/\

« Ahhhhhhh…le bonheur, le calme…être assis. » s'exclama Rin, plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le petit groupe s'asseyait autour d'un bon feu, tandis que la Lune faisait quelques brèves apparitions au travers des nuages.

Les garçons ne commentèrent pas, mais eux-mêmes étaient ravis de s'arrêter un peu. Marcher toute la journée sans s'arrêter n'était pas donné à tout le monde, sans oublier les combats perpétuels contre les résidents des plaines du monde où ils avaient atterri. Ils avaient fait connaissance avec des hiboux géants et d'autres monstres bizarroïdes. Les combattre ne posaient plus le moindre problème : Edgard excellait dans l'art de l'escrime, Lexarian faisait tournoyer sa lance, et ce, toujours au dernier moment avant que le monstre ne le touche, et Rin s'entraînait sans cesse avec sa matéria de feu afin de maîtriser celle-ci.

La brunette, qui avait justement troqué son arme à feu et sa matéria contre un tablier pour faire de la cuisine, servit trois petites assiettes, qui contenaient chacun un peu de viande marinée et quelques légumes frais. Trois seulement, car si les membres du groupe se révélaient effectivement être quatre, la fille invisible ne sembler pas avoir énormément faim.

Un silence s'imposa naturellement, lorsque la petite troupe commença à déguster le plat. Tous réfléchissaient à la même chose, sans oser commencer.

Lexarian fut le premier à abdiquer, bien trop impatient d'en connaître davantage sur la situation. Il avala quelques légumes, et demanda :

« Bon, alors, notre damoiselle ? »

Edgard se retourna vers la susnommée. Angie était assise en tailleur. Elle portait sur son dos l'un des pulls de l'anglais, même si elle semblait particulièrement s'accommoder du froid. Ses bouclettes, entre le châtain et le roux, tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda, de ses deux grands yeux verts, comme visiblement prête à répondre. La chose ne serait pas facile, n'étant pas dotée de parole, mais ils allaient au moins essayer.

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvée ici, Angie ? »

La rouquine haussa les épaules, réfléchit quelques instants, et finalement fit signe qu'elle avait sommeil, et mima le geste de dormir.

« Tu es fatiguée ? »

Elle dénia.

« Tu t'es endormie, et tu t'es retrouvée ici ? » corrigea-t-il, finalement.

Elle acquiesça. Elle ne semblait pas très sûre, mais c'était ce qu'elle croyait être le plus proche de la vérité. De leur côté, les deux autres suivaient la conversation, attentifs.

« Tu ressens le froid ? »

Elle fit signe que non.

« Tu as faim ? »

A nouveau un geste négatif. A croire que la jeune fille était à moitié dans ce monde, et à moitié dans un autre. Certains éléments la touchaient, les monstres la voyaient par exemple, mais elle restait invisible pour la plupart des humains, et ne ressentaient pas les éléments climatiques.

On débattit longtemps parmi le trio, cherchant la théorie la plus plausible, lorsqu'Edgard finit par trouver ce qui semblait s'approcher le plus de la vérité.

« Peut-être que…

-Hum ? » s'étonna Rin.

« Et bien, suivez mon raisonnement. Angie est à la fois présente, et non présente sur cette terre. Je pense qu'elle est effectivement liée à la rivière de la vie, et que seulement quelques êtres vivants, davantage liés à la rivière, peuvent la voir, ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Rin haussa les épaules, car elle ne comprenait pas beaucoup cette rivière de la vie, et ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Les gens vivaient à l'intérieur ? Un autre monde ? Elle ne savait pas trop, et ne put affirmer l'hypothèse. Lexarian était plutôt d'accord, de son côté. Il devait forcément y avoir un lien avec une telle entité.

Les trois amis discutèrent de longues minutes avec la fille fantôme. Ils apprirent que celle-ci avait vingt-deux ans, qu'elle semblait connaître ce monde, mais ne l'avait jamais visité. (elle avait essayé de faire passer un message, mais personne ne réussit à le comprendre.)

Puis, trois tentes furent montées (Angie avait décidé de dormir avec Rin) et le groupe s'endormit enfin, sans réelle réponse sur le cas de la fantôme.

/\/\

« Junon ?

-Junon. » affirma Lexarian, tout en jouant avec son arme.

« Classe. » s'étonna la brunette du groupe qui découvrait le jeu au fur et à mesure de ses pas.

« Même pas pixélisé en plus. » plaisanta son meilleur ami.

« J'admets que ça un peu plus de classe que dans le jeu. » murmura Edgard, soufflé par la ville qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

Trois jeunes gens (quatre en réalité, mais Angie n'était pas visible aux yeux des humains ordinaires) se tenaient debout devant l'entrée de la gigantesque ville portuaire qui bravait l'océan armée d'un canon. Un concentré de technologies très différent de Midgar. Tous fixaient la ville, émerveillés. Devant eux s'offraient des auberges aux lits douillets et des repas chauds. Les réjouissantes furent cependant de courte durée.

« Bon, c'est bien, on est à Junon, et maintenant ?

-On entre, on apprend dans combien temps va se passer la cérémonie de Rufus, ou si elle est déjà passée, on choppe une chambre dans une auberge, et on réfléchit. » proposa Edgard.

« Oui Chef ! » répondit aussitôt Lexarien avec un sourire. « Je m'en vais quérir de ce pas ces informations. »

Avant qu'aucun ne put dire quoi que ce soit, le sportif avait déjà disparut dans les ruelles délabrées de la ville basse. Edgard voulut le retenir, mais son ami d'école n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Une main se posa sur son épaule, pour le rassurer. Angie lui adressa un grand sourire, l'air de dire qu'il serait bientôt de retour.

« Comment fais-tu pour lui faire confiance, alors que tu le connais depuis si peu de temps. Même après trois ans d'école ensemble, je n'y arrive pas.

-C'est justement parce que tu as passé trois ans avec lui que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. » ironisa Rin, à ses côtés. « Si j'ai bien compris, il nous laisse trouver une auberge, c'est ça ? »

Les trois laissés pour compte entrèrent à leurs tours dans la ville basse. De nombreux soldats gardaient l'endroit. Si la cérémonie de Rufus n'avait pas eut lieue, elle devait tout juste être finie. L'un d'entre eux gardait toujours l'accès aux ascenseurs.

« Y a un moyen de grimper ? » demanda Rin, curieuse.

« Tu veux dire, outre les lignes à haute tension ? »

La brune s'arrêta sur place, l'air de lui dire qu'il était dingue, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est ce qu'a fait Cloud pour grimper.

-Ces types sont suicidaires. » maugréa la brune.

« C'est toi qui dit ça ? Tu les as bien suivis en moto sur l'autoroute à Midgar.

-J'avais pas vraiment le choix.

-Tu es beaucoup plus...téméraire que je ne le pensais. » admit l'anglais en toute honnêteté.

« Inconsciente était le mot que tu cherchais, non ?

-Non. Téméraire. Tu sais dans le sens _tigerish_ en anglais. »

« _Rash_, tu veux dire. » rectifia la brunette.

« Tu es têtue. C'était un compliment. »

Rin ricana toute seule quelques instants, puis avança à grand pas faisant dos aux deux autres qui l'accompagnaient. Après avoir été distancé de quelques mètres, Edgard crut entendre un vague remerciement. Impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou pas. Dans tous les cas, le petit groupe s'avança dans les ruelles désertes des bas quartiers, se rendant au-delà des quelques environnements du jeu. La partie pauvre était bien plus grande que prévue. Ils y errèrent une bonne heure avant de trouver une petite auberge abordable.

La nuit tombait déjà lorsque le groupe fut rejoint par Lexarian, qui leur annonça, non sans u n sourire, que la cérémonie avait lieue le lendemain, ainsi que diverses autres détails. Ils étaient légèrement en avance.

« On pourrait arriver avant eux à Costa Del Sol ? » proposa le châtain.

« Et te faire tuer par Sephiroth, mais oui, bien sûr ! » répliqua Edgard aussitôt.

« C'est toi qui voulait le sauver, non ? Et puis, Sephiroth ne débarque pas à Costal Del Sol, je te rappelle. Il disparait du paquebot où se trouveront Cloud et les autres. »

Il y eut une pose de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Edgard avala les légumes qui se trouvaient dans son assiette. Il resta pensif, accroché à sa fourchette. La réflexion de son ami n'était pas idiote. Ils n'avaient rien à faire d'ici là. Ils pourraient profiter de ce monde, chercher des indices pour revenir chez eux, le tout, sans crainte d'être attaqués par Sephiroth. L'idée était bonne. Encore fallait-il qu'ils trouvent un bateau pour se rendre à la ville paradisiaque. Et une fois là bas ? Que ferait-il ? Etait-ce une bonne idée de s'éloigner de la tour Shin-Ra. Si la playstation était détruite, pourraient-ils trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux ?

« On devrait se rendre à Canyon Cosmos, pour parler à Bugenhagen… » murmura Edgard, songeur.

« Tu crois qu'il en saurait plus ? » s'étonna Lexarian.

« Pourquoi pas. On pourrait trouver des indices dans les archives.

-Ce n'est pas bête.

-C'est qui ?

-Le sage de Canyon Cosmos. Une ville peuplée d'érudits, passionné par les anciens et la planète. Peut-être auront-ils entendus parler des autres mondes ? »

Lexarian approuva la proposition. A défaut de mieux, c'était la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eue jusqu'à présent. Ils finirent de diner, et tous allèrent se coucher. Ils avaient demandé une chambre unique, composée de quatre lits. Comme toutes les nuits précédentes, Angie veillerait sur leur sommeil, étant incapable de fermer les yeux.

/\/\/\/

Les draps étaient agréables. Cela faisait des nuits et des nuits qu'Edgard n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dormir aussi confortablement. La longue marche les avait fatigués. Rien n'était plus agréable qu'étendre ses jambes dans un lit confortable. Toute cette histoire le travaillait. Combien de temps allaient-ils survivre ? La solution de se cacher et de commencer une nouvelle vie ici était impensable : quand bien même ils se cacheraient, leur ennemi les retrouverait. Et Angie ? Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Il avait bien des doutes, mais il les garda pour lui. Pour le moment la jeune fantôme souriait et les suivait sans broncher. Elle semblait ravie de découvrir ce monde en même temps qu'eux, même si elle semblait effrayée parfois.

Trop de choses se bousculaient dans la tête de l'anglais, qui remuait dans son sommeil.

Allaient-ils mourir ?

Cette idée le hantait. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Comme prit d'un cauchemar, il se tourna et retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son visage. Encore à moitié endormi, le brun se redressa la main sur sa rapière. Sirius ? Non, la lune éclaira le visage d'Angie, penché au dessus de lui, inquiète. Il était fiévreux et haletant. La peur avait prit le dessus.

Elle hésita, puis posa à nouveau la main sur son visage pour le calmer. Edgard recula légèrement : c'était frais et agréable. Il avait déliré dans son sommeil.

« Pardon…je vais bien. » murmura l'anglais.

Quelle heure était-il ? La lune éclairait la pièce. Tôt, semblait-il. Ou tard. Tout n'était qu'une question de point de vue. Assise sur le rebord de son lit, Angie pointa du doigt le reste de la pièce, toujours aussi inquiète.

Sans comprendre, le jeune homme se retourna vers les lits de ses compagnons. Lexarian dormait profondément, toujours en dehors de ses draps, pour changer. Le dernier lit, qui devait contenir la brune, était cependant vide.

« Rin. » balbutia Edgard. « Où est-elle ? »

Angie pointa la porte de la chambre, signe qu'elle était partie. Aussitôt, Edgard sauta hors de son lit, et réveilla Lexarian en hurlant :

« Lexarian ! Où est Rin ? »

Le sportif mit du temps à émerger. Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui, sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rin ? Elle n'est plus là !

-Elle est partie aux toilettes ? » proposa Lexarian sans trop se bouger.

« Non, pas vraiment ! Remue-toi, il faut la trouver ! Si c'est ce type qui l'a…

-Angie t'a réveillée brutalement ou pas ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Alors elle est sortie d'elle-même. Elle est partie faire un tour, elle va revenir.

-On ne va pas faire un tour tout seul en pleine nuit quand on risque de se faire tuer ! » répliqua Edgard.

« On parle de Rin. Quand elle ne se sent pas bien, elle va toujours faire un tour. »

Edgard tenta de se calmer. Certes, Lexarian connaissait Rin depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, mais cela ne changeait en rien les circonstances. Rin était seule, dehors, à la merci de tous les dangers. Sans chercher d'avantage à discuter, Edgard se rua jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée, avant de trébucher sur quelque chose, à peine sorti.

« Lex…j'ai besoin de toi… »

Il y eut un silence. Lexarian se redressa et accourut. Il trouva Edgard à moitié étalé par terre (retenu à temps par un ombre invisible qui devait être Angie), au dessus d'un autre corps, inconscient. Les cheveux détachés bruns de Rin s'étalaient sur le parquet du couloir de l'auberge, tel de l'eau qui s'enfuyait. Habillée d'un simple T-Shirt qui appartenait à Edgard, elle ne bougeait plus.

Sans rien dire, Lexarian attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ce ne fut qu'en la voyant portée par le sportif qu'Edgard se rendit compte que leur amie n'était vraiment pas très conséquente, voir fragile.

« Elle est… » commença Edgard.

« …malade. » finit Lexarian en l'allongeant dans son lit. « De la fièvre à priori.

-Elle aussi ? »

Lexarian était parti chercher de l'eau fraîche lorsque les paroles de l'anglais l'interloquèrent.

« Toi aussi tu es fiévreux ? » s'étonna Lex.

« Un peu.

-Vous avez dû chopper quelque chose. Tu es asthmatique ?

-Légèrement, oui, mais ça a tendance à disparaître depuis le temps.

-Pas la peine de chercher alors. C'est la pollution de la ville basse. Rin est asthmatique, et elle a toujours eu dû mal à s'habituer à ce genre de climat hostile à ses poumons. On ne devrait pas rester longtemps ici. Une nuit, et c'est tout. »

Edgard s'assit sur le lit de Lexarian, qui était le plus proche de celui de Rin, rassuré dans un sens. Lexarian resta un long moment aux côtés de son amie d'enfance. Edgard les fixa en silence. Rin semblait dormir, hantée par de mauvais rêves. Elle gémissait de temps à autres. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, elle n'avait jamais parût si faible.

« On avait pas pensé à ça. On pourrait aussi tomber malade à causes de maladies contre lesquels on n'est pas immunisés.

-C'est vrai. » confirma Lexarian.

« Tu la connais bien…. » murmura Edgard.

« Tu es jaloux ? » plaisanta le sportif.

« Je parlais sérieusement, Lex.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que cela fait plus de dix ans que je la supporte, cette gosse. »

Ils eurent tous les deux un sourire. Supporter était le mot.

« Je peux juste te dire que cette gosse cache beaucoup de chose. Dis-toi que tu ne sais rien d'elle. Un jour elle te parlera. Elle t'aime beaucoup, alors elle le fera. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps. La seule chose que tu dois savoir sur elle, c'est qu'elle se débrouille toujours seule, même si on est à côté. Elle aime la solitude, et quand je te disais qu'elle disparaissait quand elle n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas une blague. Rin est comme ça. »

Pourquoi ? Edgard n'en saurait pas plus ce jour là.

« Et toi ? Tu es pareil ?

-Moi ? » s'esclaffa Lexarian. « Non. J'ai besoin des autres, je peux pas être tout seul. Si je mettais retrouvé là, dans ce monde, sans vous deux, je serai devenu dingue. »

Pour une rare fois, Lexarian avait parut sincère. A vrai dire, avec un peu de recul, il semblait plus franc que la jeune fille. Il ne montrait juste jamais son inquiétude, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rin. Il souriait, sournois, tel un renard. Mais il était sincère.

Rin était différente. Mais il les aimait tous les deux. Parce que, malgré leurs façons d'être, ils étaient toujours là, à le suivre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. S'il y a une chose qu'il savait à propos de Rin, c'était qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'ils se respectaient l'un l'autre.

Ils étaient ensembles, et tant que ça serait le cas, tout irait bien.

Lexarian décida de dormir aux côtés de Rin, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'éclipserait une nouvelle fois pendant la nuit. Edgard acquiesça et retourna dans son propre lit, pensif. A ses côtés, Angie lui souriait. Il lui rendit timidement son sourire.

« Merci, Angie. »

Puis elle sembla lui souhaiter une bonne nuit suite à une multitude de gestuelles pour se faire comprendre. Tout comme Rin, la rousse avait toujours un sourire, mais au fond de lui, Edgard avait l'impression que celui-ci respirait la sincérité. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, la jeune fantôme avait partagé un nombre impressionnant d'expressions faciales, allant de la peur, la colère, la joie, jusqu'au calme. Bien plus que Rin depuis les trois ans qu'ils avaient partagé.

Deux femmes souriantes, mais différentes. Pourtant il les appréciait autant l'une que l'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il n'avait jamais très bien compris les autres, aussi bien les femmes que les hommes.

Ce fut pensif que le brun se rendormit, quoique rassuré. Sa fièvre semblait s'être dissipée, et se fut des plus rapidement que Morphée vint pour l'emporter dans un sommeil lourd et protecteur.

/\/\

« AHHHHH ! Au viiiiiiiiool ! » cria une voix stridente dans la chambre d'auberge.

Lexarian, qui avait senti quelque chose bouger dans ses bras, ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Quelque chose venait de lui briser les tympas, alors qu'il faisait un doux rêve dont la fin lui serait désormais inconnue. En quelques instants, il fit un rapport logique entre le cri, son réveil, les évènements de la veille, et la jeune femme brune qui se trouvait allongée dans ses bras, et qui essayait de s'échapper tant bien que mal. Il la regarda d'un œil désintéressé, comme s'il se réveillait juste, et se rallongea complètement sur elle, pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Iiiiikkk ! Edgard, au secour ! » continua d'hurler la prisonnière. « Je veux pas tomber enceiiiiiinnnte !

-Lex, lâche là, je tiens à mes oreilles. » réprimanda la voix masculine du sérieux de service, qui n'était vraiment pas du matin.

Lexarian obéit alors, un large sourire aux lèvres, laissant s'échapper une jeune fille en t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle qui jouait la comédie. C'était signe que tout allait bien. Il s'étira de tout son long, à nouveau tributaire d'un lit entier, et resta quelques instants à commater sur ce dernier. Le soleil s'infiltrait dans les volets, les rappelant l'heure qu'il devait être, et une vague musique entraînante se murmurait au loin. Le sportif eut un sourire, tandis qu'il devinait une brune en train de sauter sur un lit voisin, ainsi que quelques gémissements plaintifs du propriétaire du dit lit.

« Oh pitié, Rin. » maugréa Edgard au loin.

« Debout ! Debout ! C'est la fête dehors ! »

Les yeux fermés, Lexarian entendit un vague « Paf » d'oreiller, suivit d'un « Meh, euuhh ! » plaintif. La pression qu'ils avaient eut sur leurs épaules ces derniers jours semblait s'être envolée. Il attrapa son propre oreiller, et se redressa pour le lancer envers son amie, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Manquant de tomber du lit qu'elle squattait, elle prit un air faussement outrée, avant de sauter de ce dernier, armée du projectil qu'elle venait de recevoir en pleine tête, pour se lancer dans la bataille. Ils se chamaillèrent quelques bonnes minutes, pendant qu'Edgard se réveillait totalement, discutant avec Angie qui ne pouvait pas répondre.

Les enfants finirent par se calmer et tous descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner en bas.

Une nouvelle journée dans ce monde étrange commençait, et ils savaient désormais où ils se rendaient.

/\/\/\

Dans la ville qui battait son plein, un homme leva les yeux vers le bleu du ciel. Ses cheveux bruns s'envolèrent en bataille à cause d'une houle qui s'abattait sur le remblai de Junon. Tout bougeait autour de lui, lui qui semblait vivre au ralenti : des enfants qui jouaient, des hommes qui défilaient, des femmes qui criaient de joie. Cela allait et venait dans tous les sens.

Les humains étaient si fragiles. Si éphémères. Il devait les protéger.

Mais pour les protéger…

…il devait tuer.


	9. Chapitre Neuf : L'océan vu du ciel

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian, Edgard, Sirius et Angie m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Neuf

L'Océan vu du ciel

« Taaaa-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-taa-talaaaaa…

-_Shut up_. » maugréa Edgard dès qu'une brune ouvrit la bouche pour entonner l'air qui retentissait partout dans la ville, inlassablement, et qui l'irritait au plus au point.

« Méééé…. »

Rin se retourna vers Edgard, un air de chien battu sur le visage. Les quatre jeunes gens vaquaient dans les rues de Junon Supérieure, à travers la foule, les cris, les parades. Il n'était pas très facile de se mouvoir, mais le petit groupe de quatre arrivait tout de même à s'en sortir. Une heure plus tôt, ils avaient quitté leur auberge, et avaient réussi à se faufiler dans l'un des ascenseurs qui montait pour la ville haute lors d'une pause de l'un des gardes.

« C'est vraiment vivant ici. » admit Lexarian, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

« Rien à voir avec le jeu. Un RPG doit rester jouable, il faut croire. » rajouta l'anglais.

« L'air de la mer ! Ca m'avait manqué ! » s'exclama Rin, toute heureuse.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais que vous habitez près de la mer, tous les deux. » se rappela Edgard.

Il y avait trois ans de cela, lorsqu'il avait rencontré la brune et le sportif, les deux amis d'enfances lui avaient précisé qu'ils habitaient près de l'océan, plus bas, dans le sud-ouest, mais qu'ils avaient bougé à Nantes pour leurs études. Il était vrai que l'odeur de la mer avait un petit quelque chose qui avait le don de raviver des souvenirs. Des vacances au soleil, avec des parents.

Edgard resta pensif un instant, pensant aux gens qu'il avait laissé sur leur planète, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé ici. Ses parents, sa famille, ses amis d'enfance qui habitaient en Angleterre, et bien d'autres encore. Est-ce qu'il allait les revoir un jour ?

« Bon, alors ! Récapitulons. » commença Lexarian en jetant un coup d'œil aux différentes boutiques ouvertes. « Il nous faut : des provisions, des matérias de soins, de quoi soigner sans matéria –on ne sait jamais-, et enfin trouver un bateau qui s'en irait pour Costa Del Sol dans la journée. Bon, mes Lapins, vous ouvrez vos yeux bien grands, et je fais un bisou au premier qui trouve l'un de ses éléments. »

Edgard eut un moment de pause, le visage dépité. Rin ignora parfaitement les propos, et Angie, visible uniquement par l'anglais, riait joyeusement. Finalement, dans un monde comme dans l'autre, rien n'avait vraiment changé.

« Ne vous battez pas surtout. » ajouta Lexarian.

« Qui se battrait pour une telle récompense ? » bougonna Edgard.

Ils avancèrent quelques mètres dans la foule, avant de tomber devant un grand magasin de matéria. Par réflexe, Edgard s'en approcha.

« Voilà pour les matérias de soin. Il nous en faut combien ?...Lexarian, tu oses t'approcher plus près de moi, je te frappe.

-Mais, et ton bisou ?

-_Die, kiss monster_. »

Le quatuor finit par renter, tant bien que mal car Lexarian n'en démentait pas, à l'intérieur de la boutique, et s'offrit deux nouvelles matérias de soin supplémentaires, qui se révélaient être très utiles. Ils passèrent leur matinée à déambuler, et ils aperçurent même la tignasse blonde/rousse du nouveau président de la Shin-Ra, au loin. Au bout de deux bonnes heures de recherches et d'écumages de bateaux amarrés du côté Nord de la ville, ils finirent par tomber sur un loup de mer qui aimait naviguer, et qui accepta de les conduire plus tard dans la journée jusqu'à Costa Del Sol.

« Trois milles gils par tête. » annonça l'homme, bien bronzé et avec une barbe blonde.

« Ca fait donc douze milles… » commença Edgard en regardant les fonds qu'ils avaient.

« Neuf milles, Edgard. » rectifia Rin. « Nous ne sommes que trois. »

Edgard jeta un œil à la rousse qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il oubliait souvent qu'il était le seul à la voir. Il acquiesça aux propos de la jeune informaticienne.

« C'est un fait. Neuf milles. Au temps pour moi.

-Marché conclu. Ca tombe bien, cette cérémonie commençait à m'agacer, et je serai bien retourné voir ma fille qui habite là-bas. Le temps de préparer mon rafiot, de réunir mes gars et on est parti.

-Il nous reste quelques achats, et nous vous rejoindrons. »

L'homme, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, les remercia, et le petit groupe s'en retourna à ses activités. Lexarian jeta un coup d'œil au navire, et fut ravi de voir un bateau de taille raisonnable, qui devait habituellement accueillir une dizaine de personnes, avec de grandes cabines. Il resta un moment là, se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Combien de temps avait-il passé sur la falaise rocheuse qui bordait l'océan, à côté de chez lui ? Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il s'y arrêtait, et observait les vagues qui allaient et venaient, ces bateaux qui passaient pour pêcher et tant d'autres.

Lorsque le jeune rêveur se remit en marche, il remarqua que la brune fixait elle aussi cet océan inconnu. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, pour la réconforter, et elle grimaça légèrement, l'espace d'une seconde.

« Ca vous manque ? » murmura Edgard, en revenant sur ses pas.

« La mer ? » demanda Lexarian, surpris.

« Non, je veux dire, votre chez vous, vos parents ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Lexarian afficha un sourire, comme à son habitude.

« Bien sûr. Enormément. Je te l'ai dis, si j'étais seul, j'en serai malade. Mais ma famille me manque aussi. Mes parents, mon frère. Mon chien. Et toi ?

-Je suis fils unique, mais mes parents me manquent. Mes amis d'Angleterre aussi, même si je me suis habitué depuis longtemps à la distance qui nous séparait. »

C'était loin, tout ça. Tellement loin.

« Et toi, Rin ? » demanda finalement Edgard à la jeune fille qui faisait toujours face à la mer. « Tes parents te manquent ? »

Il y eut un second silence. Lexarian se tapa la tête un instant avec sa paume de main, donnant l'impression à Edgard qu'il venait de poser une question de trop. Il eut un pincement au cœur, mais finalement Rin se retourna toute souriante :

« Ils me manquent beaucoup aussi. » s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais j'ai papa Edgard, Maman Lexarian et grande sœur Angie qui s'occupent de moi chaque jour. »

Elle lui tira la langue, comme une enfant, et tenta de s'échapper dans la ruelle, à la recherche d'un magasin normal, pour acheter des provisions. Sans comprendre, Edgard haussa les épaules. Angie paraissait anxieuse à côté de lui, mais Lexarian, lui, rappela la brune, immobile.

« Rin. »

Un ton de réprimande, mêlé au questionnement. La brune s'arrêta nette. Lexarian grimaça un long moment, comme s'il balançait entre deux choix, mais se fut Rin qui coupa court à son indétermination.

« Ed…mmm… »

L'anglais eut un air étonné. Rin semblait incapable de lui dire ce qu'il avait dire. Elle ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux, lui tournant toujours le dos. Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit d'Edgard. Il essaya de chasser celle-ci de sa tête, mais Rin continua finalement, et ce fut même bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait osé imaginer :

« ...mes parents sont morts, j'avais six ans. Je sais pas ce que c'est, une famille. J'ai menti…désolée… »

La brune disparut alors dans les ruelles, reprenant sa cavalcade, comme si rien ne s'était passé, à la recherche d'un magasin, qu'elle trouva quelques mètres plus loin. Lexarian jeta un coup d'œil à Edgard, qui restait planté au milieu de l'allée, silencieux. Il eut même l'impression que ses yeux avaient rougi.

« Rin…n'est pas ta voisine ? » murmura Edgard, en évitant le regard du sportif.

« Mes voisins, c'est la famille qui l'a adoptée, lorsque ses parents sont morts. Quand elle a eu dix ans, son nouveau frère, qui avait sept ans à l'époque, s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Pour ses parents adoptifs, elle est une fille qui apporte le malheur et la mort. Ils la détestent maintenant. Alors…Rin ne dit jamais rien, joue toujours la bonne enfant, comme pour se rattraper…comme si elle se sentait coupable des morts.»

Il soupira.

« Tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi elle agit ainsi, désormais ? Désolé si ça t'a semblé brutal, mais peut-être que maintenant, tu la comprendras davantage, cette gosse. Sache en tout cas qu'elle se fiche pas mal de tout ça, désormais. Elle a juste gardé ses manies. A l'école, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse, tu peux me croire.» plaisanta-t-il.

Lexarian resta un moment à ses côtés, puis s'empressa de rejoindre la jeune fille dans le magasin, en ajoutant qu'ils s'occupaient des courses avec cette dernière, laissant Edgard et Angie seuls dans la rue. L'anglais ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés sur le bitume. Il ne dit rien, et finalement s'assit sur le muret du remblai qui séparait la ville de l'océan. Angie fit de même. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rousse, dont des larmes coulaient sur les joues.

« Tu pleures pour elle ? » murmura-t-il.

Elle dénia d'un coup de tête, et essaya d'essuyer et de cacher celles-ci d'un revers de main.

« Merci, Angie…Merci de pleurer pour elle. »

Il fixa l'océan, avant laisser échapper un juron anglais. C'était donc ça, la raison de l'attitude de Rin ? Pourquoi elle souriait toujours ? Pourquoi elle ne montrait pas ses sentiments ? Elle avait dû apprendre à être toujours parfaite, exemplaire, pour se faire pardonner de quelque chose dont elle n'était pas coupable. Rin n'avait plus de parents. Plus de famille. Rin avait beau être heureuse désormais…il avait tout de même mal au fond de lui.

C'était peut-être de là que venait la fougue de la jeune fille.

« _Tigerish_ est réellement le mot parfait pour toi, Rin… »

/\/\/\

« Rin. » appela Lexarian, au bout d'un rayon.

La petite brunette se stoppa nette, alors qu'elle cherchait différents aliments qu'elle pourra préparer pour les huit jours prévus qu'ils passeraient en mer. Elle se retourna vers son ami d'enfance, un sourire aux lèvres. Le sportif soupira et attrapa une boite de choux de bruxelle qui se trouvait dans le panier de la jeune fille.

« Je t'interdis de faire ce genre de repas, tu sais bien que je déteste ça. » maugréa Lexarian en boudant.

« Nop, tu en manges, comme tout le monde. Arrête de te plaindre. » plaisanta-t-elle, en remettant cependant la boite de conserve dans l'étagère du rayon.

« Tu vois, c'est facile de se plaindre. Toi aussi, tu as le droit, je te rappelle. »

Rin allait attraper une boite de petits poids lorsqu'elle eut une hésitation. Ses doigts restèrent sur la conserve, mais elle ne s'en saisit pas. Son sourire avait disparu, pour la première fois.

« Désolée.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, mais que tu te plaignes.

-C'est trop tard, tu sais, Lex. Je n'ai plus à me plaindre, désormais. Je vous ai vous. Ca me suffit. Je suis heureuse comme ça. Je découvre un nouveau monde, je me sens libre. J'aime ma vie. »

Lexarian retrouva son sourire. Rin arrivait à être honnête, quelque fois.

« J'aimerai… » commença le sportif.

« Hum ?

-…des cookies !

-C'est dans mes cordes. » répondit Rin avec un joli sourire.

Un sourire sincère, que Lexarian aimait plus que tout.

/\/\/

Edgard resta planté comme un piquet dix bonnes minutes devant l'océan qui se déchaînait à ses pieds. Il redressa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, et essaya de se rappeler à l'ordre. Rin souriait honnêtement, et c'était le principal. Le passé était le passé. Il suffisait simplement d'éviter certains sujets.

A l'image de Lexarian, il serait peut-être capable un jour de découvrir la vérité et les sentiments cachés de la brune.

Angie, toujours assise sur le muret, avait arrêté de pleurer depuis quelques temps, et profitait du paysage. Edgard lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever.

« On va faire un tour ? On a du temps à tuer de toute manière. Je sais que tu es un esprit, ou un fantôme, ou quelque chose dans le genre, et que tu n'as ni faim, ni soif, ni froid, mais est-ce que tu n'aurais pas envie de quelque chose ? »

La rousse se redressa, et resta pensif un long moment. Ils commencèrent à marcher, sans véritable but précis. Elle haussa les épaules au bout d'un temps, et ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble. Les deux autres les rejoindraient en temps voulu.

C'était réellement la folie dans les rues. Les gens fêtaient ou grognaient au sujet du nouveau président. Les magasins étaient grands ouverts, et beaucoup en profitait pour faire quelques achats. Edgard suivait Angie des yeux, qui passait d'une vitrine à une autre. Parfois des magasins d'armes, d'autres fois des magasins de nourritures. Elle s'arrêta même un instant devant un magasin de vêtements.

L'anglais la regarda, dans son éternelle petite robe verte qu'elle portait depuis le début. Qui était-elle ? Il avait du mal à comprendre l'existence de la jeune femme. Etait-ce important ? Après tout, elle se plaisait en leurs compagnies…peut-être ? Cachait-elle aussi ses sentiments ? Se sentait-elle l'abri de tous les dangers ? Contrairement à eux, elle n'était pas une cible. Sirius ne devait peut-être même pas la voir. Ce côté-là rassurait un peu Edgard.

« Viens. » proposa soudain l'anglais, tandis qu'Angie s'éloignait du magasin de vêtements.

Elle lui jeta un regard curieux, mais le suivit dans le magasin qu'elle venait d'esquiver.

Ils passèrent un moment dedans. Edgard n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait un jour posé les pieds dans un tel endroit. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de la gente féminine, mais il se disait qu'Angie aimerait peut-être porter autre chose. Lui, de toute manière, à part des T-shirts geeks et de groupes de musiques, et à la limite quelques chemises, il ne portait pas grand-chose.

Ils ressortirent, quelques minutes plus tard. Angie était complètement relookée : elle portait désormais une jupe verte et un t-shirt blanc qui semblait à la mode à Junon. En plus, elle portait un petit sac qui contenait un jean et un sweat, pour avoir plus chaud, quand bien même elle ne ressentait pas les changements de températures.

Ils reprirent leur petit bout de chemin dans les rues bondées de Junon. Edgard reconnut quelques plans de scène qui correspondaient au jeu auquel il avait tant joué plus jeune. Ils passèrent dans un petit raccordement sous-terrain. Les gens allaient et venaient dans tous les sens, se frayant un chemin.

Alors qu'il avançait, Edgard se percuta à quelqu'un, faisant chavirer légèrement ses lunettes au passage.

« Excusez-moi. » murmura une voix lointaine qui se faisait déjà embarquer par le flot de gens, sans pouvoir s'arrêter s'excuser proprement.

Edgard récupéra juste à temps sa deuxième paire d'yeux qui avait légèrement glissée. Le temps semblait soudain s'écouler au ralenti : il redressa ses lunettes correctement sur le nez. Le monde se faisait net de nouveau, et il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'avait percuté.

L'homme continuait son chemin dans la foule et se retourna une nouvelle fois pour s'excuser, embarrassé d'avoir percuté quelqu'un. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille et portait un manteau sombre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, comme ceux de l'anglais, lorsqu'ils se reconnurent. Ils se stoppèrent. L'homme posa son regard sur Edgard, puis sur Angie, qu'il semblait voir. Puis à nouveau sur l'anglais. Edgard rompit aussitôt le contact visuel, attrapa Angie par le bras et s'empressa de continuer sa route, hâtif. C'était comme dans un mauvais rêve. Son cœur battait plus vite, le temps passait au ralenti, et ses sens se mirent en éveil. La peur. Il avait peur. Il paniquait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était lui.

C'était Sirius.

« Angie…reste avec moi. Il te voit. C'est Sirius. Il nous a vus. Il va…il va… »

« _…he's going to kill us… »_ raisonna une voix dans sa tête.

La voix de sa conscience.

Une explosion retentit derrière eux, ce qui eut le don d'effrayer tous les civils. Les gens commencèrent à crier dans tous les sens, apeurés. Edgard continua son chemin, embarquant Angie avec lui. Ils devaient fuir, le distancer. De toute sa vie, Edgard n'avait jamais couru aussi vite. Il prit une ruelle sur la droite, monta des escaliers en bousculant des gens au passage, puis prit à gauche, pour se retrouver sur l'un de ses multiples remblais qui surplombait l'océan. Il entendait ses propres battements de cœur. Angie courrait à ses côtés, tout aussi effrayée que lui.

Où étaient les autres ? Rin ? Lexarian ? Comment les avertir ? C'était impossible.

Il allait bifurquer dans une nouvelle ruelle lorsqu'un écran invisible l'en empêcha, le percutant de plein fouet. L'anglais tomba en arrière, sans comprendre la nature de la supercherie. Il se redressa aussitôt, et tenta de passer son bras, mais un violent vent l'en empêchait.

C'était ça : du vent. Impossible de s'enfuir. Il frappa le mur invisible de toutes ses forces, sans résultat. Angie, accrochée à son bras, resserra son étreinte. Edgard se retourna, et fit face à l'homme qui les avait poursuivit jusque là. Il était debout au milieu de la ruelle bordant la mer, impassible. Les civils s'étaient déjà enfuis depuis longtemps.

L'anglais se posa entre l'homme et Angie, sa rapière sortie à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? » ironisa Sirius.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à Angie.

-Quelle noblesse. Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas, pourtant. Elle n'a transgressé aucune règle, contrairement à toi. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur toi, tu sais ? J'avais perdu votre position depuis une demi-heure. »

Le pseudo gardien des lois leva les yeux au ciel. Bientôt, il pourrait rentrer. Il avait déjà passé trop de temps dans ce monde. Il devait mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.

Edgard leva un sourcil, sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas nous localiser ? Une demi-heure…une demi-heure…on s'est…séparé, il y a une demi-heure. » réagit soudain l'anglais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Alors c'était ça ? Il ne pouvait les localiser que s'ils…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion, qu'un vent tranchant le blessa à la joue. Sirius gardait son éternel sourire sadique.

« Ca te plait tant que ça de tuer ? » murmura Edgard.

« Je déteste ça…mais c'est mon travail. Et toi, tais-toi tout de suite ! » hurla soudain Sirius, en lançant une nouvelle rafale de vent, à l'encontre d'Angie, cette fois.

Edgard se retourna vers son amie, qui saignait désormais à l'épaule, éberluée, puis de nouveau vers l'homme qui voulait sa mort.

« Tu entends Angie ?

-Bien sûr, je la vois, et je l'entends. Cela fait parti de mes fonctions. Mais trêve de bavardage, vous m'avez déjà fait perdre assez de temps. »

Edgard n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que son adversaire se retrouva déjà devant lui, armée d'une dague, la même qu'il avait voulu usé le soir à l'auberge de Kalm. Un long combat s'engagea alors entendre les deux hommes. L'un armé d'une rapière, l'autre d'une longue dague affutée.

/\/\/

Lexarian et Rin déposèrent leurs courses sur le petit bateau qui les emmènerait à l'autre bout de l'océan. Le marin était déjà là, prêt à jeter l'encre. Il ne manquait plus qu'Edgard et Angie.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont partis faire un tour ? » supposa Lexarian, avec un sourire.

« Ils s'entendent bien, ces deux là. » affirma Rin.

Ils plaisantèrent un instant : Edgard n'avait jamais été très doué avec les femmes. La présence d'Angie améliorait grandement les capacités de ce dernier à faire face à l'autre genre.

Lexarian vérifiait s'ils n'avaient rien oublié, bagages, nourritures et autres, lorsqu'il surprit Rin se figer sur place, le teint livide.

« Rin ?

-Sirius ! » hurla-t-elle soudain, en se reprenant, son arme au poing.

Elle sauta par-dessus de la rambarde du petit navire, pour rejoindre la terre ferme, laissant Lexarian en plan.

« Sirius ? » répéta-t-il. « EDGARD ? »

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, et s'arma de sa lance, avant de rejoindre à grande foulée une Rin qui courrait déjà dans les ruelles.

/\/\/

Le bras gauche d'Edgard ruisselait de sang. Sa chemise noire qu'il portait ce jour-là était déchirée en lambeaux, et il était blessé à sa jambe droite. En face, l'ennemi faisait toute aussi grise mine. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'ils se battaient, et la lame de la rapière d'Edgard avait transpercé l'épaule gauche de son adversaire. Le souffle coupé, Edgard tenta de parer une nouvelle attaque, mais le combat allait en son désavantage : Sirius savait beaucoup mieux maîtriser sa matéria, et de nombreuses fois l'anglais avait dû esquiver une attaque tranchante de vent, en même temps que de parer la dague meurtrière.

Ils avaient dansé longtemps, mais c'était fini.

Il para une nouvelle attaque, mais n'esquiva pas la tornade ambulante qui le projeta sans vergogne contre la devanture d'un magasin fermé. L'anglais ne prit même pas garde qu'il avait craché du sang sous le choc. De toute manière, il avait beau eu se démener, ses forces l'abandonnait. Avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser, une dague se planta dans son abdomen, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

C'était horrible. La douleur. Cela lui faisait mal. Tellement mal. Il avait envie de mourir, afin que la douleur disparaisse enfin.

« Si l'un d'entre vous ne nous avait pas transporté dans ce monde, rien de toute ça ne se serait passé. » murmura une voix à son oreille, presque compatissante.

Edgard s'écroula contre le mur, tandis que son ennemi posa quelque chose de froid dans son cou, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Devant les yeux d'Edgard, une petite jupe verte tenta de s'interposer, entre lui et le meurtrier. Il leva les yeux, à nouveau animé par la vie : Angie.

« Cours... » murmura-t-il, alors que sa vision se flouait.

Mais la fille resta, ce qui sembla énerver Sirius. A nouveau Edgard vit tout au ralenti : Sirius tenta de la pousser, main elle revint à la charge, en se débattant comme une sauvage, mais finalement, la dague du Gardien se releva, et vint planter sans le moindre remord dans la poitrine de la jeune fille qui s'effondra à son tour, aux côtés de l'anglais. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur les joues d'Edgard, qui n'avait rien plus faire. Il avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la rouquine disparaissait devant lui ? Sa peau devenait translucide. Il ne la voyait presque plus.

« An…gie ? »

Il l'avait tué. Elle disparut. Elle était morte.

C'était fini. Tout était fini. Lui aussi. Le monde perdait ses couleurs. Il aperçut la dague se diriger de nouveau vers lui, vers son torse. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi devaient-ils mourir ? C'était injuste.

Deux coups de feu retentir. L'homme en face de lui tituba. Du sang coula abondamment de son ventre. Un mur de flamme et d'électricité se forma entre Sirius et le corps inerte d'Edgard, pour le protéger.

Tout alla si vite. Sirius disparut, et le visage inquiet de Rin apparut devant les yeux de l'anglais. Elle…pleurait ?

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. Les gouttes lacrymales ruisselaient sur ses joues, abondamment. Rin…ne souriait plus.

Une lumière verte l'entourait, et elle semblait toujours répéter la même chose, bien que cela paraissait si loin.

« SOIN ! SOIN ! »

Edgard ferma les yeux. Il était trop tard, de toute façon.

Angie était morte.

/\/\/

Rin vit Edgard fermer les yeux. Elle eut un haut le cœur, tandis qu'au loin, elle entendait vaguement Lexarian et Sirius parler. Elle prit le pouls de son ami. Il était vivant. Elle avait arrêté l'hémorragie, mais ce n'était pas fini.

Dans le cou ensanglanté de l'anglais, elle trouva une petite pièce de vingt-cinq gils. Son cœur se serra. Elle se redressa, son arme en main, avant de faire face à leur ennemi commun, qui s'était retiré à l'autre bout du remblai, méchamment blessé.

« …vous finirez tôt ou tard comme lui, pour avoir transgressé les règles.

-Si tu veux nous tuer, prépare toi à mourir, enfoiré. » lâcha Lexarian, hors de lui.

Pour appuyer les propos de son ami d'enfance, Rin releva son arme, avant de le pointer droit vers Sirius. L'homme aux cheveux bruns garda son masque impassible. La jeune fille retira le cran de sécurité, et un coup de feu retentit.

Lexarian écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise. Ce n'était pas l'arme de Rin qui venait de tirer. Cela venait de derrière eux. Il se retourna, et remarqua enfin les quelques soldats armés de la Shin-Ra plantés devant la sortie d'escalier, les ayant en ligne de mire. Parmi eux se tenait le nouveau président. Rufus Junior Shin-Ra, son fusil tendu vers le petit groupe.

Le sportif jeta un coup d'œil à la brune qui se trouvait à côté de lui, et qui venait de vaciller, sa jambe gauche en sang.

« Putain, manquait plus qu'eux. » grimaça Rin, sous la douleur.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers Sirius, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

« Mais qui voilà ? » ironisa le nouveau président. « Vous êtes venu fêter mon avènement ?

-Pas vraiment. » répondit Lexarian au tac au tac, un sourire commercial aux lèvres.

« Vous aviez des soucis ?

-Non, trois fois rien. C'est gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement. Pour la peine, je vais t'annoncer quelque chose de génial : tu vois, Rufus, tu vas monter dans un cargo pour Costa Del Sol. Tu devrais faire attention à Sephiroth, qui pourrait apparaître dans ton navire, dans la cale, on ne sait jamais. Mais ne t'en fais pas, si tu restes sur le pont, rien ne t'arrivera. »

Le président roux leva un sourcil, curieux, et comme s'il acceptait les propos de Lexarian, il ordonna à ses gardes de faire demi-tour, pour repartir. Rin cligna des yeux, incrédule. Bientôt, ils furent enfin seuls sur ce remblai de Junon. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Ils étaient vivants.

Elle tituba jusqu'à Edgard qui semblait dormir profondément. Lexarian le souleva, en prenant garde de ne pas ouvrir les plaies qui s'étaient à demi-refermée avec la matéria de guérison.

« Rin, il est l'heure pour nous de quitter le navire. Ou du moins, d'en prendre un autre. »

La brune acquiesça en regardant le sol, en larme. Ils devaient fuir, loin, très loin de cette ville.

/\/\/

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il marchait en zigzaguant. Il n'avait pas de matéria de soin, et le sang qui s'écoulait de son abdomen effrayait pas mal de gens aux alentours. Finalement, il se laissa tomber contre un mur, mal au point.

Cette mission d'élimination commençait à sérieusement s'éterniser. Il devrait déjà avoir fini. Qu'allait dire son supérieur ? La réprimande serait sévère, cette fois, si tant est qu'il resterait en vie. Il détestait ce travail. Tuer des gens. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils déséquilibraient ce qu'il y avait déjà d'écrit.

Il posa une main sur son ventre. Cette gosse ne l'avait pas raté. Deux balles tirées, deux balles dans le ventre, comme un ballon dans une foire. Pour la première fois, il l'avait vu pleurer. L'autre gars qu'il avait amoché était si important ? Sa vie valait d'être pleurée ? Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer des gens, dans sa vie. Les gens comme lui naissaient pour faire appliquer des lois, car ils étaient spéciaux à l'origine. Son supérieur était sa seule relation.

Il y avait elle, aussi, mais cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle venait parfois, discutait avec lui, puis repartait. Il aimait sa présence, se chamailler avec elle. Peut-être était-ce ce que l'on appelait l'amitié.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il s'était mis à penser à tout ça. A cause du sang qui se vidait de son corps peut-être ? De vieux souvenirs revenaient.

Il fut réveillé par une ombre au dessus de lui. Il sursauta à moitié. Un soldat de ce monde, dans son costume bleu et leur casque de même couleur. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment, et finalement le soldat s'accroupit et déchaîna une vague de guérison sur le blessé.

C'était chaud. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la douceur. Il y avait encore des gens bien, dans cette ville polluée. Le soldat retira son gant et essuya son visage. C'était une main douce. Une femme, il l'aurait parié. Elle essuya les marques de sang qui commençait à sécher sur sa peau et lui redressa un peu les cheveux.

C'était pour des gens comme ça, qu'il se battait. Il en était convaincu.

La femme soldat glissa quelque chose finalement dans la poche de son grand manteau, puis le laissa là, après s'être assurée que les blessures s'étaient belles et bien refermées.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. La femme, plutôt petite, disparaissait sur le remblai, clopinant sur sa jambe gauche, comme si elle avait été blessée il y avait peu.

Par réflexe, il passa ses doigts dans la poche de son manteau, et trouva une pièce de vingt-cinq gils. Il s'en mordit les lèvres. Ses doigts imbibés de sang se resserrèrent dessus, tandis que la femme disparaissait dans les escaliers, après avoir retiré son casque, dévoilant une chevelure brune qui dansait avec le vent.

Sirius posa sa tête contre le mur, le visage tourné vers le ciel. Il grimaçait, ne sachant comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

« Pourquoi…ne m'as-tu pas tué… ?»

Dans le port de Junon, un cargo et un petit bateau de croisière furent mis à l'eau, emportant avec eux des gens de tous les horizons qui luttaient pour leurs vies.


	10. Chapitre Dix : Le désarroi d'Edgard

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian, Edgard, Sirius et Angie m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Dix

Le désarroi d'Edgard

La douleur. Sensation unique en son genre. Cela tirait aussi bien les muscles, les brûlait, effaçait parfois même leurs présences. Mais cela n'agissait pas que sur ces derniers : le cerveau souffrait, le cœur, l'inconscient comme le conscient. Tout était insupportable.

Mais le pire, c'était réellement le cœur : il avait mal. Tellement mal. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène, immuable, où la rousse se débattait devant lui, pour l'aider, et l'instant où la dague s'abattait sur sa poitrine, sans le moindre remord.

Les cheveux roux se mélangeaient à la couleur du sang, et finalement disparaissaient.

Il tremblait. Il avait tellement mal.

Il avait promis de la protéger. Il avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien.

Fantôme, vivante, ou quoiqu'elle était, il s'en fichait.

Angie ne pleura plus.

Angie ne sourira plus.

Angie ne se fâchera plus.

/\/\/

Le réveil fut ce qu'il y avait de plus dur. Revenir à la réalité, accepter la situation, ressentir toute la douleur qui le transperçait de part en part.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses deux yeux bleus comme le ciel, tout était noir. Quelques rayons de lune traversaient timidement ce qu'il devina être un hublot. Son monde, déjà bien flou, se floua davantage lorsque des larmes apparurent dans le coin de ses yeux. Tout revenait. Les images, la douleur. Tout.

Son ventre le tiraillait dans tous les sens. Il avait la nausée, et ne désirait qu'une chose : disparaître.

Doucement, il se redressa. Tout était calme. Seuls les bruits de moteurs résonnaient. Il était sur le petit bateau de croisière. Les deux autres étaient arrivés, il s'en souvenait, lorsqu'il avait perdu conscience. Ils avaient dû faire fuir cet homme dénué de sentiment, et lui, ils avaient dû l'emmené, comme prévu, sur le navire.

Il pleura à chaudes larmes pendant un petit moment. Il ne s'en remettait pas.

« An…gie… »

Lui qui se croyait fort, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était rien. Il n'était qu'un être humain, qui n'avait jamais affronté de difficultés dans sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été triste. Pas comme ça. Il tremblait devant son incompétence.

« Ed ? » murmura une voix à demi-endormie.

L'anglais tressaillit sur place, en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Vaguement, il reconnut les formes de son amie brune qui était assise sur une chaise, près du lit. Elle se redressa, et lui attrapa la main. Il la rejeta aussitôt, tremblant.

« Ed, calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité.»

Il ne parvint pas à parler. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait lui dire, la prévenir, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Rin s'assit sur le bord du lit, à ses côtés.

« Il faut que tu reposes encore, Edgard. Lexarian et moi, on veille sur toi.

-..Angie… » murmura l'anglais, la gorge serrée.

« Ed…

-ANGIE EST MORTE ! » hurla-t-il soudain, hors de lui.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, malade. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne savait plus très bien si c'était la tristesse, ou la frustration, ou encore la colère qui l'animait, mais lorsque Rin posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, il la rejeta de toutes ses forces.

« Ed, Angie est…

-CE TYPE LA TUEE !

- Calme-toi, Ed ! »

Mais rien ne le calmait. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, craquant émotionnellement. Il en avait marre. Il voulait que tout ce cauchemar se termine, qu'il rentre chez lui ou bien qu'il meure. Il ne voulait plus faire face à ce type, ou si un jour il le revoyait, ce serait pour lui faire payer son geste.

« Comment veux-tu…vivre… » commença-t-il, dans un sanglot.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre, il se fit violemment plaquer sur le dos, rappelant les douleurs qui lui lacéraient le ventre. Rin venait de sauter à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur lui, hors d'elle.

« TU TE CALMES, BORDEL ! PREMIEREMENT, QUAND ON PERD DES GENS, ON VIT AVEC ! C'EST COMME CA ! ET DEUXIEMENT ANGIE NE PEUT PAS ETRE MORTE !

-ELLE EST MORTE DEVANT MES YEUX ! TU NE L'AS PAS VUE !

-JE NE L'AI PAS VUE, MAIS JE L'AI ENTENDUE CRIER DE DOULEUR, FIGURE TOI ! ET JE MAINTIENS QU'ANGIE EST VIVANTE ! TU VAS M'ECOUTER, BON SANG ? ANGIE VA REVENIR, EDGARD !

-JE TE DIS QU'ELLE EST MORTE !

-ANGIE ETAIT EN TRAIN DE REVER ! ANGIE EST HUMAINE, COMME TOI ET MOI ! ANGIE ETAIT SIMPLEMENT EN TRAIN DE REVER, DANS SON LIT, DE TOUT CE QU'IL SE PASSAIT ! ANGIE S'EST JUSTE REVEILLEE ! ANGIE VA REVENIR ! »

Edgard, qui cherchait à se débattre, se stoppa net. Il tremblait toujours autant. Rin souffla un coup, épuisée d'avoir retenu le jeune homme qui se débattait de tout son soûl.

« Angie…rêvait ? » murmura-t-il, sans comprendre.

« Angie est une humaine de la Terre qui s'est endormie dans son lit et qui s'est téléportée immatériellement dans ce monde, et qui a commencé à nous suivre. La première fois qu'elle t'a rencontrée, elle a été surprise, et elle a fini par se réveiller. Rappelle-toi, elle avait disparu. Puis elle est réapparue deux jours plus tard. Selon le cycle du sommeil, où cinq minutes de réel sont égales à une heure de rêve, cela concorde : elle avait du se réveiller en sursaut, puis s'est rendormie et nous a rejoint à nouveau. Sirius l'a dit : on s'est téléporté corporellement, et on n'en comprenait pas pourquoi une telle distinction. Je pense que lorsque l'on rêve, on fait la même chose, mais on n'influe pas de la même manière, donc ce n'est pas interdit par leurs lois à la con ! »

Rin reprit son souffle. Edgard ne pipa pas un seul mot, en essayant de comprendre l'ampleur du raisonnement.

Quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveau, puis il se laissa tomber entièrement contre le lit, et ferma inconsciemment les yeux.

Tout concordait. Même hypothétique, la réflexion de Rin était parfaite. Tout coïncidait : le comportement d'Angie, les réflexions de Sirius à propos de celle-ci, pourquoi il l'aurait tuée alors qu'il se fichait de sa présence.

Hypothétique, mais il voulait y croire.

Il voulait croire qu'Angie était encore vivante quelque part.

En un instant la fatigue et la douleur l'emporta dans un sommeil sans rêve.

/\/\/

Rin resta un bout de temps, à quatre pattes au dessus d'Edgard, qui s'était rendormi, la conscience plus tranquille. Elle soupira, gênée. Ce n'était pas à elle de faire des leçons sur la vie et la mort, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait au moins le privilège de connaître le destin d'Angie.

Elle se retira, rassurée. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière du couloir. L'ombre de Lexarian se trouvait à l'entrebail. Il était trois heures du matin, et il était en caleçon.

« Quel réveil. » plaisanta-t-il.

Rin attrapa ses quelques affaires, et vint le rejoindre, laissant l'anglais se reposer.

« Un thé ? » proposa-t-il.

« Ouaip. Avec plaisir. Un café ?

-Pas avant de me rendormir. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux autour de la table de la cuisine. Rin avait les traits tirés. Lexarian savait qu'elle avait passé son temps à soigner son ami. Elle avait pleuré, mais n'avait rien dit. Inlassablement, elle s'occupait de leur ami commun.

« Tu devrais dormir. Cela fait quatre jours, déjà. Tu ne t'es pas beaucoup reposée. »

Elle acquiesça. Edgard s'était réveillé pour une première fois. C'était bon signe.

Lexarian posa une tasse de thé devant la demoiselle, qui but en silence.

« Dis… » murmura Lexarian, songeur.

« Hum ?

-L'histoire au sujet d'Angie… »

Rin but sans rien dire. Elle esquiva les yeux de son ami d'enfance.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui. A cent pour cent. Je n'ai pas menti.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu as avancé ?

-A cent pour cent.

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? »

Rin eut un soupir. Lexarian avait bien compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose depuis le départ. Quand Rin ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, c'était qu'elle mentait.

« Ne le dis pas à Edgard, mais…j'ai menti au sujet d'Angie, et le fait que je ne l'entendais pas. Quand Angie parlait, je l'entendais toujours. Je me suis dis que ça serait sympa qu'Edgard soit le seul interlocuteur avec elle, qu'il fasse un peu connaissance avec une fille normale. »

Lexarian faillit s'écrouler de sa chaise, lorsqu'il entendit la vérité. Rin semblait gênée. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal. Il riait comme un gosse.

« Vous avez discuté, du coup ?

-Quand vous dormiez, dans la tente, oui. Je n'ai pas menti non plus pour son nom. Elle s'appelle Angèle. Lorsque je lui ai donné le nom d'Angie, elle a comprit que je l'entendais, mais que je ne voulais rien dire. Elle m'a racontée qu'elle était contente d'arriver dans le monde de son jeu favori, mais qu'elle avait du mal avec les créatures grandeur nature, comme le zoolom. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle dormait, et qu'elle rêvait. Ce n'est pas qu'une théorie, ce que j'ai sorti à Edgard. Il le verra peut-être comme ça, mais c'est la réalité. Angie n'est pas morte. »

Le sportif était plié de rire. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Pour le moment, du moins.

« C'est comme ça que tu as su qu'Edgard était attaqué. Tu as entendu Angie crier.

-Ouais, et elle a une putain de voix. » plaisanta Rin. « Elle a…sauvé Edgard… »

Lexarian passa une main dans la chevelure brune dans la demoiselle.

« On ne va pas mourir, Rin. Ne t'en fais pas. On va s'en sortir. » murmura-t-il.

Des larmes coulèrent lentement sur les joues de la jeune fille. Lexarian la serra dans ses bras, et lui proposa de prendre un peu de sommeil. Elle acquiesça sans rechigner.

« Et sinon, tu veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu as un costume de soldat de la Shin-Ra dans ton sac ? C'est pour du cosplay, avoue ?

-Tu veux mon poing dans la figure ?

-Non merci.

-Alors, _shut up_.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit ? »

Il y eut une pause. Rin releva la tête vers son ami d'enfance, tandis qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle hésita un moment, puis acquiesça timidement. Lexarian l'attrapa par la main et l'embarqua, non sans un sourire, jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

/\/\/

Lorsqu'Edgard rouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il faisait jour.

Ses doigts cherchèrent à tâtons ses lunettes, qui se trouvaient sur une petite table de nuit. Le soleil perçait à travers le hublot, et il découvrit une petite chambre de croisière, avec un lit, un bureau, aux murs peints avec de nombreuses couleurs chaudes.

Il s'inspecta : son ventre tirait toujours un peu, il était en caleçon, et les autres blessures s'étaient refermées. Ce n'était pas si catastrophique que prévu. Les deux frères siamois avaient fait du bon boulot, semblait-il.

« Angie…elle est vivante. Elle est forcément vivante. La théorie de Rin est parfaite. »

Il voulait y croire. S'il n'y croyait pas, il savait qu'il re-sombrerait dans un état lamentable, de toute manière. Autant y croire. Il voulait qu'elle soit vivante.

Doucement, il se leva, et se dirigea vers une petite alcôve qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Il prit une douche bien fraîche, pour se remettre les idées en place, et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Il y avait une petite marque dans le cou : un coup de dague.

« Edgard ? » appela la voix de Lexarian dans la chambre.

« Je suis là. »

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean propre qu'il avait trouvé là et d'une chemise blanche, puis ressortit de la salle de bain. Son ami l'attendait, étendu sur le lit, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien dormi ?

-Très drôle, Lex. » soupira Edgard en s'étirant de tout son long.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Mal au ventre. Ca passera.

-Je t'aurai pensé plus énervé que ça, en toute honnêteté. Faim ?

-Ouais. Très faim.

-Rin a fait des muffins aux fruits rouges, aujourd'hui. »

Edgard esquissa un sourire. Les gâteaux de Rin. Rien de tel pour commencer la journée. Il suivit Lexarian dans les couloirs du petit navire de croisière. Il y avait pas mal de chambres. Une dizaine en tout. Petit, mais agréable. Un petit hôtel sur l'eau. Il comprenait mieux le prix.

Il y avait trois personnes en tout sur le navire, en plus d'eux : le marin, un commandant en second qui tournait avec le premier pour naviguer et dormir, et enfin un cuisinier. Trois vieux gars qui avaient dû prendre la mer plus d'une fois ensemble. Ils croisèrent le cuisinier, en se rendant à la salle à manger.

« La gamine a encore emprunté mon four. » grommela-t-il en se rendant à ses quartiers.

Lexarian pouffa de rire, et même Edgard ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ils retrouvèrent la brune un couloir plus loin, dans la dite salle à manger. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en apercevant Edgard, et s'empressa de lui apporter un plateau qui contenait douze muffins.

« Salut, vieille branche ! Tu as le droit à deux muffins ! »

Les garçons attrapèrent la nourriture qui leur était dû, et la jeune fille partit faire le tour des cabines, pour une distribution générale. Edgard et Lexarian s'assirent autour d'une grande table centrale. L'anglais ne dit pas grand-chose. Il avait du mal à reprendre une vie courante, et Lexarian comprenait très bien.

Edgard croqua l'un des deux muffins qu'il avait en main, et savoura le délice que la brune avait préparé. Un bon gout de fruit, tout en étant léger. Il aimait la cuisine de Rin.

Ses yeux se portèrent au centre de la table. Une série de gâteaux se trouvait aligné, deux par deux. Il y avait des cookies, d'autres muffins aux gouts divers (Ed en devina quelques uns, comme pomme et d'autres aux chocolats), des parts de brownies et tant d'autres.

Quatorze au total.

« Ces quoi tout ceux là ? » demanda-t-il finalement, curieux.

« Ah… » commença Lexarian, gêné. « Tes parts des jours précédents. »

Edgard se stoppa en pleine bouchée. Lexarian ne semblait pas plaisanter.

« Sept…

-Huit, avec aujourd'hui. » rectifia Lexarian. « Et tu penses bien que j'avais interdiction de toucher à tes parts. »

Edgard eut un nouveau sourire. Ces deux là s'étaient occupés de lui pendant tant de temps. Il se leva à moitié, mais Lexarian l'arrêta :

« Tu la remercieras quand elle reviendra. Elle doit être en train d'essuyer quelques larmes, actuellement.

-Elle pleure ?

-Plus souvent que tu ne le penses. Elle est contente que tu te sois à nouveau réveillé.

-Merci à vous deux.

-Désolé d'être arrivé en retard. » rectifia Lexarian.

Edgard ne dit rien, et mangea tranquillement le petit morceau de bonheur qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Finalement, il se trouvait très chanceux. Ces deux là ne le laisseront jamais tomber, quelque soit les circonstances.

S'ils étaient toujours ensemble, tout irait bien.

/\/\/

« LA PLAGE ! LE SOLEIL ! » hurla une brune complètement excitée.

« Rin, on est pas ici pour faire du tourisme. » rappela Edgard, tandis que son amie s'était arrêtée sur la jetée du port de Costa Del Sol.

Lexarian descendit les dernières affaires du ponton du navire qui venait d'amarrer dans la ville paradisiaque. Le vieux loup de mer qui les avait conduit l'aidait à tout descendre.

« Vous allez faire quoi, maintenant, les gamins ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Un petit tour vers Canyon Cosmos. » répondit Edgard.

« Faites attention à vous. Vous devriez louer un buggy, à Costa, et longer le désert pour vous rendre là-bas. Ca sera plus agréable pour vous.

-C'est une bonne idée. » admit l'anglais, en attrapant quelques affaires, lui aussi.

« Et prenez soin de vous, cette fois-ci. »

Edgard posa l'un de ses sacs sur le sol, et redressa la tête vers l'homme. Il le regardait avec un sourire de vieux gars qui en avait vu dans sa vie, lui aussi. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Edgard le savait.

« …merci, Monsieur. On va essayer. »

Ils firent leurs adieux, et le trio quitta les quais pour se rendre dans la ville de sable. Il faisait chaud, et de nombreuses personnes se baladaient en maillot de bain, leurs surfs sous les bras. Rin et Lexarian avaient l'habitude, étant originaire de la côte, mais Edgard n'avait eu peu d'occasion de se prélasser à ce genre d'endroit.

Ils marchaient à la recherche d'un loueur de buggy, comme conseillé, lorsque Lexarian mit une main sur l'épaule d'Edgard, pour le stopper, tandis que Rin continuait tranquillement son chemin, cherchant de tous les côtés une pancarte qui pourrait les aider.

« Ca va, le ventre ? » demanda le sportif.

« Tu es inquiet ? » plaisanta Edgard.

« Moi ? Inquiet ? Jamais.

-Je vais bien. Ca tire toujours un peu, de temps en temps.

-C'est bien. »

Le sportif lança une petite tape amicale dans le dos de l'anglais, et reprit sa route. Plus loin, Rin se retourna, toute contente, et hurla :

« Ehh ! On mange une glace ? »

Edgard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Si. Je veux une glace : c'est froid, et il fait chaud. Le mieux, c'est les glaces menthe-chocolat : fraîche, ça fait du bien à l'organisme, et en plus, y a du chocolat pour le moral.

-C'est quoi cette excu… » commença Edgard.

Puis il comprit, et ne finit pas sa phrase. Tout comme Lexarian, Rin s'inquiétait toujours pour lui.

« Va pour une glace. Tu devrais en manger aussi, Rin. »

La brune courrait déjà vers un glacier qui avait son stand non loin, lorsqu'elle se retourna, surprise par la dernière remarque d'Edgard, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle eut un sourire timide, légèrement gênée, et reprit sa route.

L'anglais resta planté avec Lexarian.

« J'ai dis quoi ?

-Tu l'as comprise. Elle a été étonnée. Elle est contente, dans un sens.

-C'est la première fois que je la vois gênée.

-Elle est mignonne, hein, quand elle rougit ? » plaisanta Lexarian en la rejoignant.

Edgard haussa les épaules et parla à lui-même, car le sportif était déjà loin :

« Lex, sérieusement, parfois, lorsque je t'entends, j'ai l'impression que tu es dingue de cette fille. »

/\/\/

« Et sinon…qu'est-ce vous faites ? » murmura une voix masculine légèrement dépitée dans le dos de trois geeks en puissance.

Cloud Strife, meneur du célèbre groupe d'AVALANCHE, fraîchement arrivé à Costa Del Sol via un cargo de la Shin-Ra, venait de longer la plage, pendant que les membres de son groupe prenait du repos, après quelques péripéties tumultueuses s'étant déroulées un jour plus tôt. A son grand étonnement, il avait surpris trois jeunes gens, âgés d'une vingtaine d'années. Le plus costaud des trois était en short de bain rouge, étendu sur un transat, des lunettes sur le nez et ses cheveux châtains aux reflets blonds trempés car il devait s'être baigné quelques minutes auparavant. Il tenait une glace menthe-chocolat dans les mains, et la dégustait sous le soleil paradisiaque, tout en pianotant sur une tablette tactile dernier cri, pour regarder les locations de buggy. La fille, aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés, était habillée d'un bikini deux pièces noirs, Elle aussi mangeait une glace, allongée sur un transat, un pc sur une petite table à côté d'elle, en train de pianoter tranquillement des lignes bizarres dans un langage informatique. Le plus sérieux des trois faisait quant à lui des comptes sur un petit PHS de poche, pour s'assurer que le groupe n'oubliait rien, habillé d'un short de bain bleu/vert et d'une chemise noire ouverte sur tout le devant, une glace dans sa main gauche. Toutes leurs affaires étaient plantées dans le sable, à côté d'eux trois.

Est-ce que ces trois là se rendaient-ils compte que toutes les personnes sur la plage les fixaient, ébahis par la scène ? Non seulement parce que ils étaient tape à l'œil (le premier des gars avait un corps d'athlète malgré un sourire truandesque, le second était grand et élancé bien que pâle et balafré à l'abdomen, et la fille, même petite comme une gamine, était bien proportionnée et avait un visage d'ange), mais en plus leurs comportements n'avaient rien à voir avec des personnes en vacances ou en train de profiter de la plage.

Cloud se demanda même s'ils venaient bien du même monde.

Le brun mit du temps à se détacher de son gadget, et jeta un œil à l'ex-vrai-faux-soldat de première classe, étonné par sa présence.

« Salut, Cloud. La traversée s'est bien passée ?

-Sephiroth était à bord du cargo que nous avons emprunté. » répondit nonchalamment le blond, en s'asseyant aux côtés de ses trois zozios sortis de nulle part.

« Pas trop de casse ?

-Si, quelques marins du cargo, mais nous ça va. Nous avons affronté une forme de Jenova. Et vous ? Votre balade jusqu'ici n'a pas été de tout repos non plus, on dirait. »

Le blond montra les balafres de l'anglais, qui esquissa une grimace mal dissimulée.

« Heu ouais…y a un type qui veut notre peau. » répondit Rin, qui mangeait sa glace, sans quitter des yeux son ordinateur.

« Pour quelle raison ?

-Oh tu sais, on a pas toujours fait des choses qui ont plu à tout le monde. On est des…

-…pirates ? » finit Cloud, avec un sourire.

« Informaticiens. » rectifia Rin. « On avait juste besoin de deux trois choses à la Shin-Ra. C'était un cas exceptionnel d'extrême urgence.

-Les informaticiens communs ne se font pas poursuivre sans raison.

-Les barmans et les marchandes de fleurs non plus. » plaisanta Lexarian.

« Certes. » admit le soldat. « Vous allez où comme ça ?

-Canyon Cosmos.

-Nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau.

-Plus que tu ne le penses. » admit Edgard.

L'ex-soldat les salua, et quitta la plage, pour continuer son petit bout de chemin, en murmurant :

« Y a un terme, pour les gens comme vous…

-Geeks ! » répondirent les trois jeunes gens, d'un parfait accord, avant de retourner sur leurs bijoux de technologies qui venaient d'un autre monde, leurs glaces quasi-terminées à la main.

Cloud haussa les épaules, avec un sourire non dissimulé, en retournant vers la place centrale de la ville balnéaire, afin de retrouver ses compagnons, qu'il trouvait finalement un peu plus normaux que les hurluberlus qu'il venait de croiser.

/\/\/

Loin, très loin de la plage de Costa Del Sol, et même de la planète où trois étrangers déambulaient, à demi-conscients des dangers qui les poursuivaient, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux se redressa dans son lit, le corps en sueur, les larmes aux yeux. Une odeur de sang et de mort rodait dans sa petite chambre d'étudiante. Avait-elle crié pendant ce long rêve qui venait de tourner au cauchemar ?

« Angèle ? » appela la voix de sa colocataire à la porte de sa chambre. « Y a un problème ?

-…non…ça va… » murmura la voix de la rousse. « Il est quelle heure ?

- Huit heures. On a cours dans une heure. Et il a encore neigé. »

La rouquine se redressa jusqu'à sa fenêtre, hagarde, pour vérifier la véracité des propos de son amie. En ouvrant les volets, elle constata que oui. Elle baissa les yeux jusqu'à son corps.

Sur elle, elle portait une petite jupe verte et un T-shirt blanc, qui était actuellement à la mode à Junon…


	11. Chapitre Onze : Le Canyon

Through the Looking Glass

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian, Edgard, Sirius et Angie m'appartiennent.

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Onze

Le Canyon

Il avait la tête dans les étoiles.

Il était de garde, cette nuit-là. Edgard dormait sur le siège passager du buggy, et Rin était allongée sur la banquette arrière de l'engin mécanique, tous deux recouverts de couvertures bien chaudes pour passer la nuit. Tout était calme : un feu crépitait à côté du jeune sportif qui était en T-shirt, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il n'était pas très frileux de nature, ayant l'habitude d'aller se baigner en pleine mer peu importe la température de celle-ci.

Ils avaient repris le rythme des veillées depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le navire, à Costa Del Sol. Contrairement à AVALANCHE, ils avaient longé le désert du Gold Saucer, pour se retrouver dans la plaine de Gongaga, où ils avaient fait une rapide halte. Désormais, il ne restait qu'un bout de chemin vers Canyon Cosmos. Il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin. Rin avait commencé la veille, suivit d'Edgard. C'était son tour, désormais.

Il jouait avec une brindille et le feu, l'esprit ailleurs. Seul, il avait le temps de repenser à toute cette histoire. Il n'aimait pas être seul. Il pensait trop à ces moments là. Ce monde, les gens qui y vivaient, les dangers, la mort qui les poursuivait.

Il ne pouvait pas mentir, et oser dire qu'il n'avait pas peur, ou qu'il n'était pas effrayé par l'avenir. Il l'était. Jamais on ne les avait préparés à ça. Il avait vu tomber Edgard devant ses yeux, dans un bain de sang. Rin avait pleuré. Angie, qu'il ne voyait et n'entendait pas, avait été tuée de sang froid. Il avait vu des corps joncher le sol de la tour Shin-Ra. Assez pour lui retourner le ventre.

Lui, il était étudiant dans une petite école d'informatique. Il aimait le sport, ses copains, ses parents, les jeux vidéos, coder des milliers de lignes incompréhensibles aux gens normaux. Il n'était pas exceptionnel. Il avait appris à manier la lance, mais il n'était pas un expert. Nul doute qu'il se ferait battre à plat de couture par des personnes comme Cloud.

Il riait extérieurement de toute cette histoire. Rin aussi. Edgard moins.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'apparent. A chaque fois qu'une branche craquait aux alentours, son corps se tendait et son pouls s'accélérait brutalement. Un ennemi ? Un monstre ? Cet homme, Sirius ? A combien de kilomètre était ce dernier ? Avait-il traversé l'océan ? Avait-il abandonné ? Il avait été blessé, mais le sportif avait un doute là-dessus.

Rin avait mystérieusement disparu, lorsque Lexarian s'était rendu sur le navire, à Junon, Edgard sur dos. Elle était revenue un bon quart d'heure plus tard, et ne l'avait ni regardé dans les yeux, ni expliqué ce qu'elle était partie faire.

Ce type. Son unique mention le révulsait. Des lois ou pas, on ne tuait pas les gens ainsi, sans leur laisser le moyen de se justifier. Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi…sauf que rien n'était marqué précisant que les voyages d'un monde à un autre était interdit. Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés là, dans un premier lieu ? Impossible de savoir.

Il passa une main sur son visage, histoire de le sortir de ses pensées sordides. Une barbe naissante le surprit. Lui qui était toujours bien rasé, il grogna intérieurement.

Décidemment, ils devaient à tout prix arriver à Canyon Cosmos, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes.

/\/\/

« Ah…de l'eau. » murmura soudain Edgard, en levant la tête.

Le trio de choc n'était plus si loin de Canyon Cosmos : au loin, s'étendait les canyons rocheux qui protégeaient la ville garante du savoir et berceau du groupe AVALANCHE. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une hâte : arriver là-bas, dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur leur retour sur Terre. Ils avaient traversé le désert et les plaines, trouvant parfois quelques coins d'eau, mais cela faisait actuellement deux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de tomber sur une rivière ou un fleuve.

Au loin, à moitié cachée par une forêt, un cour d'eau se tenait là. Rin, qui était allongée sur la banquette arrière, à moitié somnolante, un pc sur les genoux, après avoir passé un jour et demi à jouer à Final Fantasy VII version PC qu'Edgard avait sur son disque dur externe qu'il trimbalait toujours, afin de comprendre le jeu, au même titre que les deux autres, se releva brutalement, lorsque le mot « eau » tinta à ses oreilles.

« De l'eau ?

-Ouais, là-bas. » affirma Lexarian qui était au volant du buggy.

« Dooooouuuuche ! » hurla la fille du groupe.

Les deux autres plaisantèrent alors :

« C'est vrai que tu en as bien besoin. » railla Edgard.

« Eehh !

-Toi qui sens toujours bon l'amande douce… » continua Lexarian.

« Je vous déteste ! » grogna Rin, en prenant un air bougon.

« Nous aussi, on t'aime Rin. »

Le buggy fut rendu au point d'eau en une dizaine de minutes. Edgard vérifia sur le GPS, mais il ne leur restait qu'une journée de route jusqu'à Canyon Cosmos. La journée venait à peine de commencer. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient dormir dans des lits confortables le soir même.

Le buggy s'arrêta juste à côté de la petite rivière. Son pc rangé dans sa sacoche, Rin s'empressa de quitter la voiture pour boire une grande gorgée d'eau.

« Tu avais soif à ce point ? » s'étonna Edgard, qui la suivait.

« J'avais envie de boire de l'eau fraîche. L'eau créée en faisant fondre de la glace avec du feu, c'est bien, mais c'est pas très rafraîchissant.

-Tu marques un point. Il n'aurait manqué que des feuilles de thé et ça aurait été parfait.

-C'est l'idée. »

Rin retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'asseoir sur une pierre et tremper ses jambes dans l'eau. Edgard fit de même profitant de la fraicheur. Lexarian fit un petit tour dans les environs pour se dégourdir les jambes, après avoir conduit pendant des heures, depuis l'aube.

« Comment ça va, Edgard ? » demanda soudainement Rin.

Edgard prit un peu d'eau dans ses paumes de mains et se rinça le visage. Il savait très bien le but de la question de son amie brune.

« Bien. Je crois ta théorie. Je n'aime pas les faux espoirs, mais je crois que j'en ai besoin, actuellement.

-Je te promets que ma théorie est juste, Ed… » murmura Rin, en fixant son reflet dans l'eau.

« Je te crois. Merci. Et toi, ça va ?

-Comment ça ?

-Sirius. Comment tu gères ça ? »

Rin laissa échapper une grimace, puis un sourire qu'elle tenta rassurant. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle avait de très longs cheveux ondulés, et était minuscule. Cette fille qu'Edgard avait longtemps vue comme un véritable garçon manqué devenait parfois une poupée de porcelaine.

« _No lies…_ » murmura Edgard, en voyant Rin qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je me rends compte que je peux de moins en moins te cacher de chose. Tout comme avec Lexarian.

-Je pense que…petit à petit, je commence à comprendre comment tu réfléchis.

-C'est à la fois vexant…et agréable. Merci, Ed. Je vais bien, je crois. Je ne le connaissais pas. Même si c'était peu de temps, on avait ri, et on s'était lié d'amitié. Il n'est pas…méchant. Et dans un sens, personne n'est bon ou méchant dans cette histoire. Chacun veut protéger quelque chose. Qu'importe les moyens.

-Mais tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. » admit Rin, accompagnée d'un hochement de tête significatif. « Comme un sentiment de trahison, tu vois ? Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je vous protégerais comme je peux, toi et Lexarian. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Je ne veux pas en venir à ses méthodes à lui. Si je le peux, j'aimerai qu'il vive. Que l'on trouve un terrain t'entente. Même si je me rends compte que notre retour ne peut être qu'accompagné de sacrifice. Si nous retournons dans notre monde, il viendra finir ce qu'il avait commencé, non ? »

Edgard avait lui aussi réfléchit à ce détail. Il était effectivement probable que s'ils arrivaient à rentrer dans leur propre monde, que ce type les suivrait pour les tuer définitivement. Il voyait déjà les gros titres : « Trois étudiants retrouvés morts dans leur appartement, jouant à des jeux vidéos. ». Oui, parce que c'est toujours plus facile de mettre la violence des jeunes et des actes étranges sur le compte des jeux vidéos. Les médias, dans une grande généralité, étaient excellents pour ça.

Pensif, Edgard n'entendit même pas des pas feutrés venir dans son dos, et se retrouva, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre, le nez dans la rivière, qui était profonde d'un bon mètre, trempé jusqu'aux os. L'eau gelée pénétra dans ses vêtements et il laissa alors échapper des jurons anglais à l'égard du sportif du groupe qui revenait de son petit tour, et qui venait de le pousser dans remord dans le liquide glacé.

« FUUUUCK ! » grogna-t-il, tandis qu'un rire féminin résonna, avant de se stopper brutalement, suivit d'un second « plouf ».

Rin, qui s'était finalement aussi retrouvée dans l'eau, remonta à la surface, trempée et hors d'elle.

« LEEEEEX ! »

Le sportif regarda les deux autres, mort de rire, sur le rebord de la rivière.

« Espèce de… » commença Rin, avant de se redresser d'un bond sur le rebord.

Lexarian n'eut pas le temps de comprendre lorsque deux mains l'attrapèrent violement et le tirèrent vers l'eau froid. Rin dut mettre tout son poids pour espérer le faire tomber, mais cela marcha. Le troisième gai luron se retrouva dans l'eau sans pouvoir se plaindre. Edgard, qui avait remit ses lunettes sur le nez après les avoir essuyé, eut un sourire.

« Tu l'avais mérité. » railla-t-il lorsque Lexarian revint à la surface.

« Putain elle est froide ! » grogna à son tour le farceur.

« Sans déconner. »

Dans un même accord, Edgard et Rin repoussèrent Lexarian dans l'eau, pour se venger.

Finalement, ils profitèrent tous de l'eau pour se laver et se séchèrent grâce à la matéria de feu qu'ils possédaient. Ils restèrent un moment, assis à côté de la rivière, attendant que la petite boule de feu créée les réchauffe. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien.

« Vous croyez qu'il va nous retrouver ? » demanda soudain Lexarian, l'air ailleurs.

« Sans doute. Il nous retrouve toujours. » murmura Rin.

Edgard regarda les deux autres, alternativement. Il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Quelque chose avant l'incident de Junon.

« Eh ! J'ai deviné un truc, à ce propos. »

Les deux autres levèrent la tête, étonnés.

« Quelque chose d'important ?

-Ouais. Sirus ne peut pas nous retrouver si on est séparé. » expliqua Edgard.

« Ah ouais, et c'est pour ça qu'il t'a attaqué à Junon, alors que tu n'étais pas avec nous, peut-être ? » démentit Lexarian.

« Non, sans rire. Il est tombé sur moi par hasard. Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir notre présence depuis une demi-heure. Et cela faisait une demi-heure que l'on était séparé. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi…

-…pourquoi il ne savait pas que je faisais partie de ses victimes, la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. » finit aussitôt Rin.

Lexarian cligna des yeux. Effectivement, cela se tenait. C'était une théorie, évidemment.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour se séparer. On a bien vu ce que ça donnait. »

Edgard acquiesça, et Rin aussi.

Tant qu'ils seraient tous les trois, ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres.

/\/\/

Canyon Cosmos. Petit village peuplé d'une centaine d'habitants, tout au plus, avec vue plongeante sur un canyon en contrebas et qui enfouissait dans ses entrailles quelques grottes hantées par un ancien peuple guerrier. Principaux attraits touristique : le paysage, le planétarium du sage, la flamme qui ne s'éteignait jamais sur la place centrale du village, et la bibliothèque.

Ceci mis-à part, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant, en fin de compte.

« Halte, là. » ordonna le garde de la ville, lorsque trois étrangers se présentèrent à l'entrée de Canyon Cosmos, fatigués semble-t-il par la montée des marches incalculables qui menaient à cet endroit reculé.

« Bien le bonjour. » salua le plus sportif des trois, qui semblait à peine essoufflé, comparé aux deux autres. « Nous faisons parti d'AVALANCHE, et nous avons parcouru des kilomètres pour venir jusqu'ici. Nous aimerions louer une chambre à l'auberge, et jeter un œil dans votre magnifique bibliothèque, afin de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de notre planète. »

Le garde lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné :

« Je ne savais pas que la bibliothèque était si connue.

-En fait, c'est surtout Barret, chef actuel d'AVALANCHE qui nous en a parlé, et nous aimerions vraiment comprendre et savoir comment protéger la planète.

-Que savez-vous sur l'énergie Mako ?

-C'est l'énergie spirituelle de la planète, que la Shin-Ra aspire pour produire de l'énergie électrique. » expliqua Edgard.

« Et il arrive que cette énergie se cristallise et forme des matérias à l'état pure recelant la sagesse des anciens. » continua Rin, qui avait bien appris sa leçon en jouant au jeu.

Le garde les regarda alternativement. C'était des gosses, de toute façon.

« Le moindre faux pas, et on vous jette dehors. » prévint le garde, avant de les laisser passer.

« Nous vous remercions. » salua Lexarian, en s'inclinant à moitié.

Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent alors dans la petite ville. Contrairement au jeu, celle-ci était bien plus grande et plus fournie. Final Fantasy VII ne montrait qu'une petite partie du village, et ses endroits importants. Sans plus tarder, ils repérèrent l'auberge, installée dans plusieurs huttes suspendues, à droite de la bougie Cosmos.

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt. » s'étira Rin, en traversant la place. « J'en avais pleins les pattes. Non mais quelle idée de mettre autant de marches, et d'habiter si haut.

-C'est un village ermite, reculé de tous. » expliqua Edgard. « Lexarian, tu serais un bon commercial technique, tu sais.

-On me le dit souvent. » admit Lexarian avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.

« Les clichés, quand même. Heureusement que tous les commerciaux sont pas comme Lexarian. » pouffa la fille du groupe.

Ils grimpèrent sur des petits pilotis de bois et arrivèrent dans une grande maison suspendue, où une femme lisait tranquillement le journal, adossée au comptoir. Elle devait avoir la quarantaine, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise lorsqu'elle vit le trio débarquer.

« Vous venez pour une chambre ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est exact.

-Le garde vous a laissé rentrer ? J'y crois pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en rangeant son journal, ravie d'avoir des clients. « Vous désirez rester combien de temps ?

-On ne sait pas encore. On est là pour chercher des informations à la bibliothèque. On restera tant que l'on n'aura pas trouvé ce que l'on cherche ou bien écumé toutes les étagères.

-Très bien très bien ! Vous voulez dormir ensemble ?

-Moi je veux bien dormir dans le même lit que la demoiselle, mais elle va refuser véhément. » expliqua Lexarian. « Mais oui, on veut bien être dans la même pièce.

-Même la jeune fille ? » s'étonna l'aubergiste.

« Je survivrai. » grogna Rin avec un regard noir envers Lexarian.

La chambre fut payée par le comptable du groupe et ils furent accompagnés à une autre petite maison en hauteur. Il y avait quatre lits, des bureaux, et une salle de bain dont le fonctionnement resta incompréhensible pour les trois informaticiens qui ne connaissaient rien à la physique, ou qui ne voulaient sans doute faire aucun effort.

L'aubergiste les laissa s'installer. Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Rin pour s'étaler de tout son long sur l'un des lits.

« Ouaiiiiiss des draps tous chauds ! »

Ils rirent quelques instants, avant de redescendre pour aller manger, leurs affaires posées.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés au Canyon.

/\/\/

S'en suivit de longue journée de recherches. Quatre, pour être précis. Tous les jours, les trois compères descendaient de l'auberge et écumaient chaque livre de la bibliothèque de Canyon Cosmos, puis remontaient à l'auberge, discutaient et bidouillaient un peu sur leurs PCs (Rin semblait même s'amuser avec les téléphones portables).

Ils avaient trouvé de nombreuses choses intéressantes : des livres sur les Anciens, d'autres sur les emplacements historiques. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur le sujet « comment rentrer sur la planète Terre ».

Edgard épluchait un livre qui traitait des contes et légendes des Cetras. Il y avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec des éléments de leur propre monde. Des éléments mythologiques en particulier. Il lisait quelques passages, en espérant tomber sur quelque chose qui pourrait les aiguiller, assis sur un fauteuil. Plus loin, Rin était debout, en train de regarder les titres de toute une étagère, tandis que Lexarian avait lui aussi le nez dans un bouquin. De loin, Edgard ne voyait pas très bien son visage, mais il aurait parié tous les gils qu'ils possédaient, que le sportif était en train de dormir, discrètement.

« Du nouveau, Rin ? » demanda l'anglais.

« Pfff…pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Je suis plutôt dans une section zoologique là. Monstres de la plaine de Nibelheim. Faune et Flore du Canyon. Des trucs comme ça. » soupira Rin.

« Et toi, Lexarian ? »

Pas de réponse. En jetant un œil plus attentif, Edgard remarqua que le livre que tenait Lexarian était à l'envers. Plus de doute, il dormait bien.

« J'ai une théorie, cependant. » murmura Rin.

« Une théorie ? » s'étonna Edgard, en lâchant son bouquin, deux secondes.

« Mais une théorie hypothétique. C'est une idée, mais ça ne nous mènera pas beaucoup loin.

-Enonce toujours. »

Rin acquiesça. Elle chercha quelques instants comment exprimer son idée, en tournant en rond, autour des étagères de l'immense bibliothèque. Edgard la trouva marrante, car elle jouait avec ses boucles de cheveux, les yeux vers le plafond.

« Tu vois, après avoir fait le jeu, je me suis rendue compte que les Cetras cherchaient la Terre Promise.

-C'est un fait.

-C'est un peuple nomade. Qui allait de planète en planète.

-Non, c'est une erreur de traduction du jeu. En réalité, les Cetras sont nés sur cette planète-ci, et se déplaçaient de terre en terre. J'ai lu un article là-dessus sur internet. » contredit Edgard.

Rin leva la tête, étonnée. Cela l'embêtait bien. Sa théorie tombait à l'eau.

« Ben j'ai pas de théorie

-Continue quand même. On ne sait jamais.

-Et bien mon hypothèse était qu'ils soient passés aussi sur notre planète, tu vois. Certains, ne voulant plus continuer, se seraient mélangés aux hommes de notre monde. Je ne sais pas comment ils arrivaient à voyager de planète en planète, mais imaginons…

-Que le moyen de voyager soit une sorte de téléportation, et que le jeu ait fait le lien jusqu'ici. » finit Edgard en voyant où la brune voulait en venir. « Ce n'est pas complètement idiot je pense. Après effectivement, il faut qu'ils soient bien venus dans notre monde, mais apriori les Cetras sont nés ici, sur cette planète. Ils étaient nomades, mais c'était de plaine en plaine. Et il faudrait que le voyage soit une sorte de téléportation. Ca fait beaucoup de conditionnel.

-J'admet. Un peu trop. Après on peut imaginer que la rivière de la vie avait besoin de nous, parce que l'on est trop puissant, et elle nous a fait venir jusqu'ici.

-Rin… » soupira Edgard. « Ou encore que l'on soit des descendants de ceux qui sont venus, pendant que tu y es.

-Eh ! C'est une super idée, ça ! » plaisanta Rin.

Ils entendirent un rire s'échapper un peu plus loin. Ils se retournèrent vers Lexarian, qui avait toujours le nez dans son livre, mais qui ne semblait nullement dormir.

Ils continuèrent longtemps l'épluchage de la bibliothèque.

« On a sans doute rien à voir avec cette planète, la rivière de la vie, ou même les Cetras. » murmura soudain Lexarian, toujours dans son bouquin qu'il ne lisait pas.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent de jouer aux fourmis. Le sportif abaissa le livre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Si des gardiens existent pour empêcher les gens de naviguer d'une planète à une autre, les Cetras n'auraient donc pas pu, et cela veut dire que quiconque rêve est un descendant Cetra ? Hum…illogique, non ? Je pense que c'est autre chose.

-Jenova est bien arrivée d'une autre planète. » démentit Edgard, bien qu'il était plutôt d'accord avec le reste.

« Ouais, non mais dans ce cas, on est jamais allé dans l'espace. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un problème d'univers. Voir même de dimension. » raisonna Rin.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent.

« L'ampoule de Rin s'est enfin allumée. Prions, mes amis Cetras, pour commémorer ce jour.

-Lexarian, je te hais. » pesta Rin.

« En tout cas, on est pas plus avancé. Ce n'est sans doute pas dans les récits des Cetras, qu'il faut chercher.

-Non, c'est plutôt dans les phénomènes inexpliqués. » admit la fille. « Je suis sûre d'avoir vu un bouquin dans le genre… »

Il y eut un silence. Rin cherchait déjà dans les étagères lorsqu'Edgard l'arrêta :

« Rin ?

-Ouais ? »

Edgard ne répondit pas, mais pointa le jeune sportif, toujours assis sur son fauteuil, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Il faisait tournoyer le grand bouquin qui lui avait permis de dormir tranquillement pendant une demi-heure. A l'envers, car le livre n'était toujours pas tenu dans le bon sens, la brune lut le titre :

« Les étranges phénomènes des cents dernières années. »

Elle se frappa le front.

« Tu nous as laissé chercher, alors que tu avais trouvé quelque chose ?

-Et bien, à vrai dire, si vous m'aviez réveillé de ma sieste, je prévoyais de vous dire que moi, au moins, j'avais trouvé quelque chose. Mais vous êtes trop gentils, vous m'avez laissé dormir.

-Tu abuses, Lex… » grommela Edgard en s'approchant de son ami farceur, curieux de savoir ce que renfermait le livre.

Rin s'approcha à son tour et vint prendre place sur les genoux de Lexarian, afin de voir le livre de plus près.

« T'es lourde.

-Toi aussi. » rétorqua Rin. « Alors ? »

Lexarian fixa quelques secondes le bouquin, toujours à l'envers, hésitant. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir, lorsqu'il posa une question qui dérangea les deux autres.

« Vous…êtes sûrs que vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai trouvé ? » murmura-t-il.

Edgard et Rin se regardèrent. L'anglais se passa une main dans les cheveux, embêté, comprenant le sous-entendu de son ami.

« C'est…pas bon pour nous, c'est ça ? » questionna-t-il.

Lexarian haussa les épaules, signe que ce n'était en effet pas très prometteur comme indice. Finalement, il ouvrit le livre, le feuilleta quelques secondes à la recherche d'un passage, et lut enfin :

« Le cas de l'Assassin de Midgar. » commença-t-il.

Les doigts d'Edgard se crispèrent. Ca annonçait la couleur. Le sportif continua :

« On répertorie aujourd'hui les meurtres d'une dizaine de jeunes gens dans les rues de Midgar, depuis les vingt dernières années. Tous sont morts de la même façon, tués de multiples coups de dague ou épée très courte. Ce genre de meurtre étant courants dans notre société et à cette époque, ceux-ci ont retenus l'attention des médias pour leur aspect mystérieux : en effet, aucun des jeunes gens retrouvés ne possédaient d'identité répertoriée, et ce, dans aucune des villes et villages connus, et semblaient être apparut de nulle part, et possédaient sur eux des technologies encore peu connues. Beaucoup d'extrapolation fusèrent de toutes parts chez les médias, comme la possibilité du voyage dans le temps, ou encore la création de droïde perfectionnés, mais chacune des thèses fut réfutées, soit à cause de l'improbabilité, soit simplement de part le fait que les corps retrouvés étaient à cent pour cent humain. De nombreuses légendes urbaines circulent toujours malgré tout dans les ruelles de Midgar. Le dernier meurtre en date est celui d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, il y a cinq ans de cela. Cette dernière aurait été trouvée agonisante, hurlant qu'elle souhaitait « retrouver son ami et rentrer chez elle.». Ce fut cependant ses derniers mots, et personne ne sut jamais où se trouvait son chez soi. Aucun autre cas n'a été répertorié depuis lors. »

Lexarian venait de murmurer les derniers mots, laissant place à un silence pesant. Edgard avait bougé de place, pendant la lecture, et regardait désormais à travers de l'une des petites fenêtres qui donnait sur le canyon. Rin, elle, était toujours sur les genoux du sportif, mais ne bougeait pas et ne fit aucune remarque.

Sans rien dire, Lexarian referma le livre et le rangea à sa place, après poussé la squatteuse de genoux, et tous les trois sortirent de la bibliothèque. Ce fut Edgard qui se réveilla le premier, et fit demi-tour, le visage grimaçant. Rin et Lexarian se regardèrent, sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que leur ami revienne, le livre à la main, sur la page de l'auteur..

« La personne qui a écrit ça s'appelle Sinoé Arléus. Il habite désormais à Mideel. »

Les deux autres le regardèrent, sceptiques sur l'instant.

« Ca vaut la peine d'essayer. » admit Rin, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Il en sait peut-être plus que ce qu'il dit. Ou peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce qui nous reste comme solution de toute manière ? Sauver les gens qui devraient mourir ? Tseng va être sérieusement blessé, mais il survivra. Cependant on pourrait peut-être lui épargner ce malheur. » réfléchit Lexarian à voix haute.

« Est-ce que…Rufus va mourir ? » murmura soudain Rin.

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers elle, surpris.

« Non. Il survit à l'attaque de l'arme.

-Chouette. Il n'y a donc plus qu'Aerith à réellement sauver.

-Et Sephiroth. » tenta Edgard, d'une voix moins assurée.

« Eeeeeddgard ! » grogna Lexarian.

Finalement, les trois amis essayèrent de penser à autre chose, après la lecture horrifique sur les étranges meurtres à Midgar. Ils cessèrent leurs activités et allèrent se changer les idées autour de la Bougie Cosmos qui brûlait toujours. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres. Ils reprendraient le Buggy le lendemain et se dirigerait vers la côté, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de transport aquatique. Contrairement à la carte restreinte du jeu, de nombreuses autres villes existaient, et ils trouveraient certainement leurs bonheurs dans l'une des villes côtières au Sud de Canyon Cosmos.

Ils n'avaient pas perdus espoir.

Mais ils n'en avaient pas davantage non plus.

/\/\/\/

Allongé dans son lit, Lexarian se reposait tranquillement. C'était leur dernière nuit à Canyon Cosmos. Rin était de garde pour la première partie de la nuit, puis ce serait à son tour, et enfin au tour d'Edgard, qui voulait prendre le temps de lire quelques bouquins avant de partir, le lendemain matin même.

Il faisait bon de dormir ainsi. Il n'avait pas hâte de retrouver la banquette cuivré de la voiture tout terrain qui les emmènerait à leur prochaine destination.

Il aurait bien dormi plus longtemps, mains une petite main le poussa légèrement. Il soupira : c'était son tour de garde. Il attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras quelques instants, et quand bien même celle-ci tentait de se débattre, il ne la relâcha pas.

Il se sentit moins seul, quelque instant.

Puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et lâcha son amie, qui lui tira la langue, mécontente.

« Tu peux aller dormir, Rin. » murmura-t-il, pour éviter de réveiller Edgard.

« Ouais. Je vais juste aller faire un tour aux toilettes. » répondit-elle.

La brunette jeta un œil dehors, puis quitta la pièce pour se rendre jusqu'aux toilettes, qui se trouvaient dans un autre bâtiment de l'hôtel. Lexarian en profita pour essayer de se réveiller complètement. Il était encore bien fatigué, mais tant qu'ils auraient un meurtrier sur les talons, il était hors de question de dormir insouciants. Après tout, Sirius pouvait attaquer n'importe quand. Le fait d'être en groupe les désavantageait dans un sens, et les aidait dans un autre.

Le sportif attrapa un bouquin qu'Edgard avait finalement ramené de la bibliothèque, pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les fameux meurtres. Cette escale n'avait finalement rien de très joyeux. Des gens avaient voyagé avant eux, et s'étaient fait tués atrocement. Etait-ce Sirius, ou bien quelqu'un d'autre ? Le gardien des lois avait l'air bien jeune, mais était-il réellement humain ? Vieillissait-il à la même vitesse que le commun des mortels ?

Lexarian lut quelques pages, avant de relever la tête vers la porte. Rin n'était toujours pas revenue se coucher. Avait-elle rencontré l'aubergiste au passage ?

Il se releva du lit et se mit à attendre adossé au montant de la porte, le livre dans ses mains. Celui-ci ne racontait décidemment pas grand-chose d'autre. Il parlait d'un autre cas, où cinq gamins avaient été retrouvés en même temps. Et d'un autre, le tout premier cas, qui parlait d'un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année. Il avait répété le nom d'un proche, inlassablement, avant de mourir de ses blessures.

Cela lui faisait froid dans le dos. Un instant, il revit le corps inconscient d'Edgard, dans une mare de sang, à Junon. Il revoyait toujours cet instant, qui restait encré à jamais dans sa rétine et son cerveau. Puis il imagina, sans s'en rendre compte, la vision de Rin, étalée dans une ruelle, agonisante. Il se baffa aussitôt.

Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose.

Rin n'était toujours pas revenue. Que faisait-elle ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser Edgard en train de dormir sans surveillance.

Ses yeux bleus comme le ciel se posèrent sur le lit de la brunette. Son cœur rata soudain un battement, tandis que le livre qu'il tenait glissa de ses doigts avant de s'étaler sur le sol.

Là, en face de lui, se trouvait un lit presque fait, maladroitement. Le sac à dos et la sacoche d'ordinateur de Rin n'étaient plus à leurs places, pas plus que le téléphone portable qu'elle posait habituellement sur la table de chevet qui longeait le lit.

Il se rua aussitôt sur le lit d'Edgard, qu'il tira sans le moindre ménagement, paniqué.

« ED ! RIN ! RIN EST PARTIE ! »

L'anglais mit quelques secondes à réagir, et à remettre dans l'ordre chaque mot prononcé dans son cerveau. Pour une fois, il ne mit pas trop longtemps, et attrapa son épée tout en sautant de son lit. Lexarian dévalait déjà les escaliers, hors de lui, pour se rendre à la Bougie Cosmos.

« RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! » appela-t-il en vain.

Ils coururent un long moment, autour des falaises rocheuses, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'ombre de leur amie. Edgard suivait Lexarian, baigné dans l'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi… » commença l'anglais.

« POUR NOUS SAUVER ! PUTAIN ! POUR EVITER QUE SIRIUS NE NOUS TROUVE ! IL A DU S'APPROCHER DE NOUS CETTE NUIT ! ELLE A REGARDE PAR LA FENETRE ! JE SUIS SUR QU'ELLE L'A VU ! ET ELLE EST PARTIE !

-Mais…elle est dingue ?! Elle va…toute seule, il va…

-RIIIIIIN ! » hurla Lexarian.

Mais personne ne répondit, et personne ne revint à l'auberge ce soir là.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux.

Au nord de Canyon Cosmos, une jeune fille courait dans la plaine, ses sacs sur le dos. Elle courait loin, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de l'ombre qui, elle le savait, la suivait depuis son départ de la ville de la sagesse.

Elle l'éloignerait d'eux, et une fois distancé, il serait dans l'incapacité de les retrouver et de les tuer.

Mais lui, il comptait bien ne jamais perdre sa trace.


	12. Chapitre Douze : Les cauchemars

**Through the Looking Glass**

**Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages de Rin, Lexarian, Edgard, Sirius et Angie m'appartiennent.**

**Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.**

**Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.**

**Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

Chapitre Douze

Les cauchemars

_De l'eau glissait à travers ses doigts. Une eau froide, visqueuse. Il mit longtemps à s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité non pas d'eau, mais de sang._

« EH ! Réveille-toi ! » hurla une voix masculine à l'oreille d'un sportif endormi sur la banquette arrière d'un buggy.

Lexarian se réveilla en sursaut, baigné dans l'incompréhension. Au volant du buggy, qui traversait les plaines boisées au sud de Canyon Cosmos, Edgard venait d'hurler afin de sortir son ami d'un mauvais rêve. Le sportif scruta les alentours, tandis que les souvenirs revenaient à grand pas.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux, dans le véhicule tout terrain.

« Tu cauchemardais : tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. » expliqua Edgard, sans rien dire d'autre.

Lexarian ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il restait muet. Il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi penser, ni même quoi faire. Il se sentait perdu. Edgard, pour une rare fois, essayait de garder ses sentiments enfouis, et voulut même rassurer son ami, mais aucun mot de consolation ou d'aide ne lui traversa l'esprit.

Après tout, Rin n'était plus là. Elle était partie. Et eux, ils étaient impuissants. Ils ne savaient pas où elle s'était dirigée, ils ne savaient pas comment la rejoindre, ni même la joindre car leurs téléphones n'étaient pas connectés au nouveau réseau de ce monde.

Ils étaient séparés. Et il était impossible de savoir si leur amie était encore vivante.

Au fond d'eux, ils évitaient de se poser cette ultime question, de peur de sombrer dans la folie, bien que Lexarian ne fût pas loin de cet état.

« On doit faire comme on a dit, en espérant qu'elle nous rejoigne. » murmura Edgard.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Ce jour-là, Lexarian ne parla pas du voyage, pas plus qu'il ne parla le soir même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un petit village de pêcheur où on leur offrit le couvert.

/\/\/

Le soir tombait aussi, dans la plaine de Nibel.

Epuisée, une jeune fille se posa quelques instants sur un tronc d'arbre. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, et ses mains tremblaient. La fatigue ? La peur ? Le mélange des deux ?

Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle se redressa : elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Elle continuerait à marcher pendant la nuit encore, et sans doute le lendemain, et la nuit du lendemain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.

/\/\/

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Fatigué, il s'assit sur une pierre, le long d'un ruisseau, et en profita pour boire un peu.

Il savait qu'elle essayait de la distancer, mais il ne la laisserait pas faire. Il la traquerait jusqu'à la voir de ses propres yeux, et quand elle s'y attendrait le moins, il finirait ce qu'il avait commencé.

/\/\/

Edgard ne dormait plus depuis longtemps lorsque le soleil se leva sur le petit port de Sahlga, petite ville à l'extrême sud de Canyon Cosmos. Il était assis sur une chaise, adossé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur les ruelles de la ville. Tout était calme. Trop calme.

Lui qui aimait autrefois le silence, il vint à le détester.

Dans son lit, Lexarian dormait. Morphée était venu le chercher très tard, la nuit dernière. Il dormirait certainement encore quelques heures, épuisé qu'il était.

Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi penser. Edgard s'empêchait de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé, ayant trop peur de craquer à nouveau, comme il avait pu le faire lorsqu'Angie avait disparu.

Il soupira, fatigué moralement. Ses lamentations intérieures furent coupées par un petit vibreur, dont la présence l'étonna. Il leva la tête, surpris, lorsqu'il vit le téléphone de Lexarian bouger à côté de la table de chevet de ce dernier.

Un réveil ?

Non, le réveil de Lexarian était une musique, pas un vibreur. Sans comprendre, Edgard se jeta sur le téléphone mobile de son ami : l'écran annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message s'afficha devant ses yeux.

Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas recevoir de message, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le bon réseau.

« Lexarian ? » murmura Edgard, donnant un coup pour réveiller celui-ci.

« Hum ? » grogna l'endormi.

Le sportif se redressa, emmitouflé dans ses draps. Il avait des cernes imposants sous les yeux rougis. Edgard lui tendit le téléphone, et ils restèrent à se regarder, silencieux, comme s'ils n'osaient y croire.

Lexarian ouvrit le message, et lut à voix haute :

« Je vais bien. Bisous, Rin. »

Lexarian cligna des yeux. Une seconde vibration retentit, venant du téléphone d'Edgard, cette fois-ci. Ce dernier attrapa son bien à toute vitesse, et lut à son tour le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

« Frappe Lexarian un bon coup, je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se morfondre. » murmura l'anglais.

Le sportif redressa la tête, étonné, et se prit un coup à la figure sans vraiment s'y attendre. Il glissa sur le côté et se relaissa tomber dans son lit.

« Je hais cette gosse. » murmura-t-il. « Et tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ce qu'elle te dit.

-Oui, mais maintenant, tu parles. » souligna l'anglais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire rassuré.

« Elle a réussi à lui échapper. Il ne peut plus nous retrouver, désormais, à moins d'un coup de chance pour lui. » rappela Edgard.

Dans un sens, il se sentait rassuré. Dans un autre…

« …mais Rin est toute seule. » continua-t-il, pensif.

« Ca ne la dérange pas d'être seule. » réfuta Lexarian. « Mais j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtises.

-Je vais lui demander où elle se trouve ! » lança l'anglais, en attrapant son téléphone.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, elle ne te répondra pas. Elle nous laisse le champ libre pour trouver un moyen de quitter cet endroit, pendant qu'elle nous protège. Elle ne nous rejoindra pas tant qu'on pourra quitter cette planète. Par contre le coup du téléphone, je ne comprends pas, comment elle a fait ?

-Elle a bidouillé son téléphone lorsque l'on était à Canyon, tu te souviens ?

-Ouais, vaguement. Je dormais plus ou moins.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réussirait à nous mettre sur le réseau. Mais elle l'a fait.

-Elle est pleine de ressources. Elle a du bidouiller avec la technologie d'ici. Ou elle a peut-être trouvé des pseudos cartes SIM d'ici. » plaisanta Lexarian.

Le jeune sportif se rallongea dans son lit. Edgard ne dit rien, comprenant que son ami avait besoin de sommeil. Le soleil commença à montrer le bout de son nez tandis que les deux jeunes amis furent apaisés par les messages de Rin. Tout irait bien désormais.

Peut-être.

/\/\/

Cette même journée, Lexarian et Edgard empruntèrent un petit bateau de croisière qui naviguait jusqu'à Mideel. La traversée allait durer cinq jours complets.

De temps en temps, ils recevaient quelques messages de leur amie, leur indiquant sa bonne santé. Ils espéraient bientôt trouver une solution, un moyen, de retourner chez eux.

Lexarian avait retrouvé son humour détestable et Edgard son calme légendaire. Ils ne devaient pas craquer. Ils devaient se montrer forts, même divisés.

Mais ils n'étaient que des étudiants.

Lors d'un quatrième jour de la traversée, Edgard surprit son ami sportif assit contre un hublot, les yeux rouges, au bord des larmes. Lexarian souffla un grand coup et retourna coder quelques lignes, pour un petit jeu en 2D. Cela lui permettait de s'occuper et de penser à autre chose. L'anglais, quant à lui, découvrait de plus en plus de sentiments et de facettes à ses amis. Une Rin prête à tout. Un Lexarian inquiet. Qui sait ce que leur réserverait l'avenir. Une Rin et un Lexarian fous de rage ? L'idée le fit rire intérieurement : jamais il n'avait vu ces deux là réellement en colère.

Il repensa également à Angie et aux propos de Rin sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roux.

Il souhaitait tellement revoir les deux femmes, en chair et en os : que le cauchemar se terminent enfin, sans le moindre accro.

/\/\/

Lorsque Rin posa pour la première fois les pieds dans la petite chambre d'auberge de Nibelhiem, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Ses yeux rêvèrent, un court instant, de l'ex-général Sephiroth, debout devant la petite fenêtre du couloir, les yeux hagards d'un jeune homme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le paysage lui semblait si familier.

Comme dans un rêve éveillé, la brunette passa derrière le général. Un soldat de première classe brun marcha à ses côtés, ainsi qu'un jeune soldat, blond, qui n'était autre que Cloud. Tant de souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à ce décor, maintenant qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Et elle, elle dormirait dans cette même chambre. Elle chassa de sa tête les images du passé, et s'étala sur le lit, extenuée, comme une gosse l'aurait fait.

Six nuits et sept jours. Ses micro-sommeils suffisaient à peine à la garder sur ses deux jambes. Il ne la retrouverait plus désormais. Il ne connaissait pas ce monde. Il tâtonnait à l'aveuglette. Elle avait croisé le chemin de nombreux autres villages sur son chemin. Elle avait décidé, pour sa septième nuit, qu'elle pouvait enfin dormir, loin du danger.

Exténuée, elle faillit s'endormir comme ça, ses sacs encore à la main ou accrochés à l'épaule. Elle se força à se redresser, pour au moins prendre une douche, et un diner digne de ce nom. Elle lâcha ses affaires, et commença à se déshabiller de tous ses vêtements. La plupart appartenaient à Edgard. Le T-shirt et le pull en tout cas. Le reste, elle avait acheté des sous-vêtements dans les villes qu'ils avaient visité, afin d'avoir toujours des changes.

Entièrement nue, elle se rendit dans la petite salle de bain juxtaposée à la chambre qu'elle occupait et qui n'existait pas dans le jeu original. Sans attendre, elle fit couler autant d'eau chaude qu'elle le put, et une fois la baignoire remplie, elle s'y glissa avec un soupire de soulagement. C'était tellement agréable. Elle avait l'impression que ses muscles revenaient à la vie petit à petit.

« Et puis après, manger et dormir. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle resta bien une heure dans l'eau qui avait commencé à tiédir. Elle se lava et re-lava. Une semaine sans se laver était très désagréable, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps.

Elle sortit enfin du bouillon grandeur nature et se sécha le corps et les cheveux. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches. Un instant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet, dans le miroir qui se trouvait juste au dessus du lavabo. Elle y vit une jeune fille amaigrit et fatiguée.

Elle posa ses doigts sur ce reflet aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Rin… » murmura-t-elle, sans s'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Elle se frappa le front, comme pour se réveiller.

« Tu es bien fatigué, ma grande ! » se rappela-t-elle à l'ordre.

Elle s'habilla de vêtements propres qu'elle avait transporté depuis Canyon Cosmos dans son sac, et se sentit d'un coup beaucoup plus fraîche. Elle natta ses cheveux, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour diner un bon plat bien mérité.

/\/\/

Elle revint une heure plus tard. Il n'était pas si tard, mais, sans vergogne, elle se déshabilla à nouveau, gardant seulement son boxer féminin et attrapa une longue chemise blanche qui devait appartenir à Edgard aussi, et se glissa dans ses draps, presque tremblante. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de sommeil.

/\/\/

Quelque chose de froid glissa dans son cou.

Lorsque Rin rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. Elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Allongée de tout son long sur le ventre, la tête contre son oreiller, elle n'arriva pas sur le moment à se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu la réveiller. Elle était fatiguée pourtant, alors pourquoi son cerveau en avait-il décidé autrement ?

Doucement, ses neurones firent quelques connexions logiques vis-à-vis des sensations qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Elle se souvenait de quelque chose de froid dans son cou. C'était à la fois agréable, car elle avait chaud sous les multiples couettes qui bordaient son lit, et désagréable, la forçant à se réveiller.

Puis, petit à petit, les dernières connexions se firent.

C'était quelque chose de froid et de rond, comme…

Une pièce.

Une pièce de vingt-cinq gils, pour être exact.

« NON ! » s'écria Rin, en se redressant d'un coup.

L'adrénaline monta en elle, son cœur sembla s'arrêter de son côté, et tous ses membres tremblèrent d'un coup. Il y avait « quelque chose » au dessus d'elle. Elle se heurta violemment à la présence en se redressant. Elle n'était pas vraiment dans une position idéale pour réagir à ce genre de danger. Une main attrapa sa mâchoire, tandis qu'un bras l'entoura pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle se débattit aussi violemment qu'elle le put, alors que des larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues.

C'était lui. Et il était là pour la tuer.

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière, heurtant la mâchoire de son agresseur, qui relâcha un court instant la prise qu'il avait sur elle, sous la surprise. Comme une anguille, elle s'extirpa et chuta du lit sans avoir le temps de se rattraper. Dans un dernière élan de survie, elle jeta son bras sur sa table de nuit, où se trouvait son arme de poing, mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Son arme n'était plus là.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » ricana la voix de l'intrus.

Elle se retourna violemment vers le lit, à moitié étendue sur le parquet froid.

Il était là, assis sur le lit, l'air triomphant, l'arme à feu tournoyant dans sa main gauche, ses cheveux bruns toujours aussi en bataille. Comment avait-il réussi à la suivre ? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle n'avait pas le temps pour se poser la question. Elle cherchait davantage un moyen de s'échapper d'ici, le plus vite possible, mais la seule chose que son cerveau lui répétait, c'était qu'elle était prise au piège. Il était armé d'une dague mortelle et de matérias, dont une de vent, et il détenait son arme de poing. Pour la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle se sentit impuissante.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Juste gagner du temps. Elle voulut essayer de discuter avec lui, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, et des larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. Il la regarda, silencieux. Son sourire victorieux se changea en un masque impassible.

« Tu...pleures ? » murmura-t-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le cœur de Rin n'arrêtait pas de battre à une vitesse déraisonnable et la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre lui donnait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Elle allait mourir, d'un instant à l'autre. Elle, son esprit et son corps le savait. Elle sentait la "mort". Son corps le lui disait. C'était inévitable.

« Je… » commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut incapable d'aligner deux mots intelligibles.

Il se releva, non sans avoir jeté l'arme de poing par la fenêtre qui était ouverte, entrée dont il avait dû se servir pour pénétrer dans la petite chambre d'auberge. L'idée qui avait effleuré l'esprit de Rin de récupérer son arme mourut aussitôt. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucune alternative.

« Le petit jeu est terminé, Rin. » murmura la voix de Sirius.

« NON ! » hurla-t-elle, apeurée.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas. Il y avait des gens qui l'attendaient. Des gens à qui elle avait promis de rester en vie et de les retrouver. Elle se redressa, comme une furie, et se retourna vers la fenêtre, sans réfléchir. Elle fut sans doute trop lente, car une main l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise de nuit et la ramena vers l'intérieur de la pièce, sans le moindre ménagement, l'étranglant à moitié. Elle se débattit, frappa, griffa, et le fit lâcher à nouveau. Puis elle voulut le frapper, mais il esquiva sans le moindre mal. Elle n'était pas faite pour le combat. Elle n'avait jamais appris à se défendre au corps à corps. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la jeta violement contre un meuble qui arrivait à mis hauteur de la brunette, et tous les éléments qui se trouvait sur son rebord, vases, cadres et autres breloques, explosèrent sous le choc. La douleur fut intense, et elle crut un instant que sa colonne lâcherait. Elle essaya de lui assener un nouveau coup, lui faisant lâcher son étreinte et tenta de fuir droit vers cette fichue fenêtre. En vain, une nouvelle fois, car un vent violent la projeta contre le mur le plus proche, qu'elle percuta de plein fouet.

Il n'y avait aucune sortie, aucune alternative.

Il avait gagné.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, épuisée. Un mince filet de sang glissa le long de ses lèvres et de nombreuses coupures laissèrent également échapper le liquide vital. Ses membres lui faisaient mal. Il ne l'avait pas ménagé. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? Il allait la tuer, après tout.

Assise par terre et adossée contre le mur qu'elle avait percuté, elle releva faiblement la tête.

« C'est fini, Rin. Tu le sais.

-Je…croyais que…tu ne pouvais pas me retrouver...que…si on était séparé… » hoqueta-t-elle.

Il s'accroupit devant elle. Il avait perdu depuis longtemps son sourire. Après tout, il n'aimait pas tuer les gens. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir là-dedans. Pendant un moment, il avait senti un certain challenge à la retrouver, mais ce n'était que passager. La fille en face de lui tremblait de ton son être, comme un animal blessé.

« C'est vrai… » avoua-t-il. « Mais j'ai réussi à te suivre, dans la forêt. Tu laissais des traces dans ton sillage. On m'a apprit à traquer, Rin. Je t'ai suivi, et quand j'ai enfin compris que tu t'arrêtais enfin de courir, je suis passé à l'action. »

Rin serra les dents. Dans un sens, il avait l'impression d'avoir une poupée devant lui. Une poupée brisée, qui retenait au mieux sa peur et ses larmes. Il releva son menton, afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, et murmura doucement.

« Rin, tu sais, si tu meures, tes deux amis pourront retourner saint et sauf sur votre planète. »

La brunette cligna des yeux, surprise, sans pour autant briser le contact visuel. Ses larmes disparurent peu à peu, tandis qu'elle portait intérêt aux propos de son futur meurtrier.

« …ils…retourneraient sur Terre ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Oui, normalement. » admit Sirius.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est toi qui les as emmenés ici, Rin. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il semblait sérieux.

« Moi ?

-Du moins, je le pense. Je ne vois pas tes compagnons réaliser ce genre d'exploit.

-Mais…je ne sais même pas…

-Il existe des gens, Rin, qui possèdent un lien puissant avec les autres dimensions. Lorsque les gens rêvent, ils se déplacent dans une autre dimension, mais il s'agit uniquement de leur esprit. Certains ne rêvent pas énormément, d'autre, plus étroitement lié aux dimensions, rêvent dès qu'ils s'endorment. D'autres enfin, et ce sont de rares exceptions, sont capables de se téléporter d'une dimension à une autre, altérant drastiquement les événements prévus dans celle-ci. C'est un crime. Condamné par la mort. Si tu meures, Rin, le pont qui relie toi et tes amis à ce monde s'effondrera, et ils retourneront à l'instant même dans votre monde d'origine.

-Et si…ce n'est pas moi ? »

Ils se regardèrent, silencieux. Rin comprit alors. Quelques larmes revinrent.

« Tu les tueras. Et comme ils seront plus que tous les deux, tu pourras à nouveau les localiser. Et alors…tu les tueras. Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est moi ?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. » admit Sirius. « Mais être sûr ou pas, ne change rien au problème. Tu vas mourir, Rin. »

La cage thoracique de Rin se compressa, sous la peur. Elle avait mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir.

« Et si…et si c'était moi ?! Comment est-ce que je nous ais fait venir ici ? » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Parce que tu le voulais. Parce que tu désirais venir ici.

-Et si je désire de tout mon cœur retourner sur Terre, je devrais rentrer, non ?

-Oui. » admit à nouveau l'assassin.

Elle se concentra un instant de toutes ses forces, fermant inconsciemment les yeux. Elle espéra, de tout son cœur qu'elle et ses amis rentreraient chez eux. Elle pria longtemps. Très longtemps.

Une main sur son visage essuya les larmes qui coulaient à flots. Elle rouvrit ses paupières. En face, Sirius la fixait tristement, dans la pénombre de la pièce.

« Ce…n'est sans doute pas toi, finalement. » murmura-t-il. « Je…t'ai laissé une chance. Je ne peux plus reporter vos morts.

-...tu...ne peux pas nous ramener, avec tes pouvoirs ?

-...ce n'est pas possible. Seul celui de vous trois qui vous a emmené ici peut altérer le lien. Et encore, parfois...souvent même... le Voyageur ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs, et n'arrive jamais à faire le chemin du retour. Je n'aime pas tuer, mais vous faites trop de dégâts sur la frise du temps. Vous compromettez l'existence de cet univers...

-Dé...solée..." laissa échapper Rin, la gorge serrée, comprenant un peu mieux le point de vue de son ennemi.

Le jeune gardien des dimensions attrapa la longue dague qui se trouvait à sa ceinture. Le son de la lame sortant de son fourreau de métal fit tressaillir la brunette. Les doigts de la jeune fille devinrent moites et elle ne décrocha pas son regard de son futur meurtrier.

« As-tu...un dernier souhait ?" demanda calmement Sirius.

Rin ne sut quoi dire. Elle haussa les épaules, perdue. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette gentillesse. Elle se mordit les lèvres, retenant au mieux ses larmes. Elle n'en savait rien.

Un souhait ?

"Ne les tue pas. Je t'en prie." murmura-t-elle.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre cela." réfuta Sirius, avec une grimace. "Un souhait...raisonnable."

Ses yeux le fixèrent à nouveau. Il était si près d'elle, la main sur la longue dague.

« …embrasse-moi. » articula-t-elle difficilement.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait rit devant la soudaine gêne qui s'afficha sur le visage de son meurtrier. Il recula de quelques centimètres, baigné dans l'incompréhension.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je…j'aimerai me sentir aimée, même si c'est pour de faux, avant de mourir. Que…je ne meure pas triste… » s'expliqua-t-elle, maladroitement.

Ne pas se sentir seule. Se sentir aimée. Juste une dernière fois.

« J'ai…du mal à comprendre. Ce sentiment. Se sentir aimer. Aimer en retour. Se faire aimer.

-J'ai longtemps eu du mal aussi. » admit Rin, avec un dernier sourire triste. « Tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un ?

-Non. A vrai dire, je…n'ai pas de sentiments. Les gardiens en sont dénués. »

Rin se mordit les lèvres. Elle se sentit…triste. Mais cela expliquait beaucoup de choses.

« J'accèderai cependant à ta requête. » écourta-t-il, en voyant que Rin était sur le point de polémiquer sur ce détail.

La réalité revint à grand pas. C'est vrai, il allait la tuer, après tout. Il lui accordait juste une dernière volonté. Il était là, accroupi devant elle qui se trouvait adossé contre un mur ébranlé. Il hésita un longtemps moment. S'il n'avait pas de sentiments, sans doute n'avait-il jamais fait ça auparavant.

Leurs nez se touchèrent, et il recula, surpris sur l'instant, puis s'approcha lentement à nouveau, avant d'embrasser la petite poupée brune. C'était salé et doux à la fois, le tout mélangé à du sang. Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues, glissaient jusqu'aux commissures des lèvres.

Puis il recula de quelques centimètres, croisant les deux yeux verts embués de Rin. Ce fut court, car il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus passionnément. Il passa sa main libre sur la joue de la demoiselle. Rin fit de même, mais il se recula aussitôt, surpris. Il semblait hagard. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, silencieux. Sans que Rin ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa une dernière fois, longuement, avant de réellement se séparer d'elle.

« ...j'ai fais ce que tu voulais ? »

Rin eut un faible sourire triste.

« ...je me sens un peu mieux, désormais. » avoua-t-elle.

Mais elle allait mourir. Des yeux, elle vit la dague se redresser. C'était la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'embrasserait.

« Adieu, Rin… » murmura l'assassin.

« Adieu, Sirius. » répondit la brunette en fermant les yeux.

Son cœur battit à nouveau la chamade et la peur revint à grand pas. A travers ses paupières fermées, elle devina la dague prendre de l'élan. En un instant, qui sembla une éternité, l'arme s'abattit sur sa victime, silencieuse et meurtrière.

La loi était ainsi. Il n'y avait aucune dérogation.

La seule punition était la mort.

Après quelques secondes, Rin rouvrit les yeux, surprise. Elle n'avait rien sentit. La mort était-elle si rapide ? Elle redressa la tête, et aperçut la dague, plantée dans le parquet, à côté d'elle. La main qui la tenait tremblait comme une feuille. En face d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme perdu. Il fixait la dague, qu'il n'avait pu abattre sur sa victime, éberlué.

« Si…rius ?

-...tais-toi...» murmura l'assassin.

Il recula et se redressa d'un coup, l'arme dans ses mains. Un long moment, il fixa la jeune fille qui se trouvait adossée contre le mur. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, sans savoir quoi faire.

A cet instant précis, il n'était pas capable. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. On lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas lié aux Voyageurs. Qu'il devait les tuer. En aucun cas se lier et les connaître.

« JE TE TUERAI, JE TE LE PROMETS. » lâcha-t-il, manquant de réveiller tout Nibelheim, tremblant.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et disparut sans aucune autre forme de procès ou explications de la petite chambre d'auberge, laissant adossée contre un mur, une jeune fille baignée dans l'incompréhension.

Le silence s'installa. Quelques voisins crièrent de leurs propres fenêtres pour hurler de faire moins de bruits à cette heure tardive.

Elle resta là, inactive, pendant quelques secondes, avant de se redresser brutalement, enfiler un pantalon et faire son sac. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle mettait les voiles, et espérait bien faire en sorte qu'une telle situation ne se recréer jamais, car elle savait pertinemment que la prochaine fois, il n'aurait pas de remord comme il venait d'en avoir.

« Tu ne me retrouveras pas, cette fois. Je te le promets. »

/\/\/

Ce matin-là, Lexarian reçut un message, comme d'habitude, alors qu'il débarquait enfin à Mideel en compagnie de l'anglais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?" demanda Ed, en jetant un œil au dessus de l'épaule du sportif.

"Des bêtises." répondit Lex en donnant le téléphone, tout en admirant le paysage.

Edgard lut le message à son tour. Tout était plutôt optimiste à vrai dire :

_"Debout là-dedans !_

_En mettant de côté quelques désagréments, tout va pour le mieux ici._

_A vrai dire, j'apprécie vraiment l'eau chaude pour me doucher. C'est horrible l'eau froide._

_Toujours aussi beau ici, sinon._

_Hâtez-vous, en tout cas. :p Retrouvez ce type et profitez du soleil. Bisous. Rin."_

Edgard serra le téléphone entre ses doigts. Il redressa la tête vers Lexarian qui descendait le ponton du petit navire avec un sourire enjoué. L'anglais, lui, avait la gorge nouée. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, mais se tut. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. C'était impossible.

Non, Lexarian ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte que les premières lettres de chaque retour à la ligne du message formaient le mot anglais "DEATH"...


End file.
